Spider-Man: Secrets of Oscorp
by dokebibeats
Summary: Spider-Man embarks on a journey to find dark secrets of his best friend's father, Harry Osbourne and his company: Oscorp. On his journey he finds a long-lost high school companion and encounters S.H.I.E.L.D. and the Avengers. Shipping: Peter Parker and Jessica Drew. Also, Hawkeye X Black Widow and Steve Rogers X Carol Danvers moments thrown in.
1. Chapter 1

**So, this fic is not a one-shot. I'm going to try to pump out lots of chapters for this story. And as usual, the universe of this storyline is based on zombiecat138's "Watch Your Step" Spider-Woman origin story.**

**Dislcaimer: I do not own Spider-Man nor Spider-Woman, nor the Avengers. They're sacred products of Marvel.**

_Chapter 1: Surprise Reunion_

It was a cold night in the streets of New York City, and a man wearing a red spandex suit that and a mask that has black stripes as if it had a design of a spider web. He was wearing a blue spandex on the bottom and had red boots with the same stripe design as his top and mask. On his chest, he had a black spider logo on it as it was on his back also. His name was Spider-Man, and he was giving a wild goose chase to Doctor Octopus, who was a villain with a really bad after-shower hair that smelled like the Hudson river and had four long mechanical arms, even though he was called Doctor Octopus.

Spider-Man thought to himself, _I've been catching bad guys ALL DAY long. LITERALLY. First, I had to catch a couple of bank robbers 5 blocks away from Katz's Deli in Lower East Manhattan this morning. Then after a very short lunch, I had to stop the Batroc The Leaper for the 25TH time in George Washington Bridge this week, and now I have to deal with Doctor Octopus! And it's snowing! I mean, I have no life! I'm a high school senior who has to turn in 5 college applications next week, and I have to stop super-villains at the same time?! I think this double life is getting to me._

Doctor Octopus had stolen something from the Oscorp Building that was a briefcase filled with all kinds of DNA samples of dangerous insects and arachnids, from Wasps to Scorpions to Spiders. Spider-Man was suspecting that this had to do with his new weapon that he wanted to make to take over the world.

He said to himself, "I've got to make sure to catch him and return the DNA samples back to Oscorp before he makes his death ray" They landed on a abandoned building and Spider-Man cornered Doctor Octopus and said, "What's up, Doc? Wanna hand over those DNA samples now so that I don't have to go full-on ghostbusters on you?"

Then Doctor Octopus looked at hi gleefully and said, "Hand them over? Oh no, Spider-Man! This package is being delivered to _someone_ _else._"

Then behind him flew a creature with an metallic green skin who had a very muscular physique, as if he was transformed by a terrible science experiment. He was flying on a very large metallic gray glider. He gave a maniacal laugh and said, "Peter Parker! How is your girlfriend doing? Or should I say….. was? KYAHAHAHA!"

Spider-Man suddenly became furious and said, "YOU! I still have a score to settle with you, Green Goblin!"

* * *

(Flashback)

It was 2 years ago and it was at the top of the George Washington Bridge and Spider-Man and the Green Goblin were in a vicious battle. There were punched and kicks being thrown at each other as if it was a battle to the death. On the top of the building was a blonde, blue-eyed girl who was hanging by her coat.

She yelled to Spider-Man, "Peter! Help!"

Spider-Man replied, "I'm coming, Gwen! Just hang on!"

Spider-Man and Green Goblin were keeping on fighting for many minutes and finally, Spider-Man clogged up Green Goblin's glider rocket boosters with his webs which sent the Green Goblin flying off course in the oblivion past the city lights.

Spider-Man attached himself against the wall and said to the girl, "Gwen, it's all over. Everything is going to be ok now."

The girl replied, "I know peter. I know."

But then her coat started to rip apart and she said, "Peter! Peter! My coat!"

Spider-Man replied, "Hold on to my hand, Gwen!"

Just as Peter was about to reach for the girl's hand she started to free fall from the top of the George Washington Bridge. She yelled, "Peter! Help me, Ahhh!"

Peter then shot out his web from his web shooter and grabbed her with it.

_CRACK!_

He heard a very ominous sound when the girl stopped falling. He grabbed her over his shoulder and flew down back to the ground and laid the girl on the ground. Spider-Man said to her, "Gwen, are you ok? Gwen? Gwen?! SAY SOMETHING!" Then he took of his mask and started to sob over her body, realizing that she was dead.

(End of Flashback)

**XXXXX**

"You, you killed my girlfriend. YOU KILLED GWEN STACY!" Spider-Man started to give a erratic, angry chase to his archenemy as his shot his web shooter to attach himself to Green Goblin's glider. Green Goblin quickly secured the package and put it in his Goblin Glider. Spider-Man was blinded by rage and sadness at this point. He didn't even care about the objective of his mission anymore, which was to secure the package and return it to Oscorp. From his face, you couldn't see that he was angry because of the mask. But inside, he was crying and clenching his teeth as if he wanted to snap this monster's neck right away. He flipped himself upward and got on the Glider and started to duke it out with the Green Goblin.

Spider-Man said, "You killed one of my most important and precious people in my life! Now you're gonna pay for it!"

Then he punched him some more with all his proportionate spider strength. He was not holding back. But the Green Goblin was tough and started to punch and kick him back.

Spider-Man grunted, "Ugh!"

Then the Green Goblin grabbed him by the throat and said, "Dear Peter, do you really think it was my fault that Gwen died? Face it: you were not a good enough hero to save her! It was ENTIRELY your fault!"

Spider-Man let out a muffled shout, "Shut the fuck up, you piece of shit!"

Green Goblin replied, "Piece of shit? That's your best retort?! My my Peter, you really have lost your sense of humor. But no matter, I'm going to throw you over Queens and send you back flying to your auntie's house!"

* * *

As he was about to get thrown overboard, a green energy beam came out of nowhere and stunned the Green Goblin.

He yelped in pain, "OW! I can't move my body!"

A spider web came out seemingly out of nowhere, opened the hatch on the glider and the package fell into a stranger's hands. The goblin let go of Spider-Man and as he was falling, he was saved by a beautiful woman with a long straight jet-black hair who also wore a red mask over her face that had lenses for her eyes just like Spider-Man's Mask. The mask had a yellow upside-down triangle on her forehead and the mask didn't cover her lipstick-covered mouth at all, and she was flying with wings that were made out of spider webs. She had a red spandex suit on that showed a yellow upside triangle on the top and fleshed out that color on her abs. She wore yellow gloves and yellow boots.

She said to Spider-Man, "You alright there, Spidey?"

Spider-Man saw her face and recognized her immediately. It was also another face who he didn't see for two years. He definitely remembered her jet-black long straight her just like back in the day.

He said to her, "Hey, you're that vigilante lady! Where have you been all these years? I missed our Sherlock and Holmes team up after all these years!"

The girl smirked and said, "No time to talk buddy, we gotta get that package back, and get it to the S.H.I.E.L.D. helicarrier."

Spider-Man retorted and said, "You're working for S.H.I.E.L.D. now?! Can you tell Fury to keep his damn hands and his cronies out of my business?"

The girl replied, "Well, seeing as how you completely fucking failed at your mission, we're doing this my way!"

Then she brought over the paralyzed goblin and his glider to a top of a building. She contacted S.H.I.E.L.D. over her fancy wristwatch-like gear on her wrist and said, "Nick, the package is secure and the mission objective is cleared. Spider-Woman, out."

Spider-Man said to Spider-Woman, "Sorry lady, but I'm gonna need to bring that package back to Oscorp. My friend's dad runs that company and he's been pretty much like a second father to me. So if you will just let me take it-"

Spider-Woman pulled the briefcase away from him and said, "I'm sorry Spidey, this package is under S.H.I.E.L.D.'s custody now."

Spider-Man asked, "Why, what's going on here that I don't know about?"

Spider-Woman let out a sigh and she walked up slowly to Spider- Man and said, "Pete, there's lots of things you don't know. About Oscorp...and I." She pulled her mask open and underneath the mask was a fair-skinned lady with shiny blue eyes.

Spider-Man just stood there in complete shock as he saw his friend from high school standing there right in front of him. He said, "Jessica? Jessica Drew?!"

* * *

_**What does this mean for Spider-Man? Why has Jessica Drew, his long-time friend from high school just show up all of a sudden? Why is she Spider-Woman? And what does she know about Oscorp that Spider-Man doesn't know? Find out next time on...SPIDER-MAN: SECRETS OF OSCORP! See ya later, True Believers! Excelsior!**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi there, true believers! Here is the exciting all-new installment of Spider-Man: Secrets of Oscorp! What waits Peter Parker's quest this time? What are the suspicious questions of Oscorp? What does Jessica Drew know know this matter? And how did she get her powers as Spider-Woman? Find it out all on this chapter! Exelscior!**

**Dislaimer: I**** do not own Spider-Man nor Spider-Woman, nor the Avengers. They're sacred products of Marvel. I**** also do not own the New York State's official motto/Stan Lee's famous quote.**

* * *

_Chapter 2: Old Times_

Peter was just shocked to see who was standing in front of him. All this time, he didn't know that Spider-Woman was one of his closest high school friends who he hasn't seen for a very long time.

He asked her in confused and joyful tone at the same time, "Jessica?! I haven't seen you in so long! What are you doing in that costume? I didn't know that you were _HER_ this entire time! Why are you working for S.H.I.E.L.D.?"

Spider-Woman replied, "Peter, there's so many things that I need to tell you. You have no idea who Harry is and what Oscorp stands for. They are an dangerous group who wants to take over the world and they're building a secret army to start a war. "

Peter said, "You've been watching way too many Sci-Fi Channel flicks, and there's no way they would ever do that!"

Then a large hovering helicopter with flashing lights was floating over them. The aircraft was so huge that it was the size of three football stadiums. A stairway came down to the building and a very tall black man with an eye patch on his left eye and a mustache came down the stairs. He had a very serious and professional looks about him as he sported an S.H.I.E.L.D. badge on his right side of his coat.

He said to Spider- Woman, "Well, it looks like you did a fine job on your first mission as an S.H.I.E.L.D. agent, Ms. Drew."

Jessica replied, "Thanks, Nick. All that hard work that I did for 2 years seems to have actually paid off."

Peter, again looked bewildered and said to Jessica, "Wait a minute, you mean today was your first mission as an S.H.I.E.L.D. agent and you took on the Green Goblin?!"

Jessica replied, "Well, what can I say? All that training that I did with S.H.I.E.L.D. did help out a lot in the past 2 years."

Nick Fury turned to Peter and said, "Spider-Man, I want you to join S.H.I.E.L.D. as our agent. We could really use your talents in our rodeo."

Spider-Man looked at Jessica in a disappointed manner and said, "So, this is why you rescued me and brought me here in the first place, so that I can become a lackey of S.H.I.E.L.D.?"

Jessica said, "Peter, I can explain-"

Peter pointed his finger at her and said, "I thought you were better than this Jessica. And now you're talking smack about how Oscorp is trying to take over the world?! What the fuck happened to you in these last 2 years?"

He then turned to Nick Fury and said, "And no, Fury. I'm not interested in joining your elitist band of douche-lickers. I know that a year ago, you guys had that so-called_ Sustainable Free Energy Resource_ called _The Tesseract _that led to an alien invasion that almost destroyed all of New York City, causing the Avengers to show up. And the public polls say that I'm still the menace! So, just go home and fuck off already!"

Jessica pleaded, "Peter, please don't-"

Peter turned his back and said, "Go away Jessica. I don't know you anymore." He shot out his webs to the nearest building and proceeded to go home and call it a night.

Nick Fury put his hand on Jessica's shoulder and said, "It's ok, he'll come through."

Jessica replied in a worried manner, "I sure hope so. I'll think of something to turn this around."

* * *

As Peter got back to his room at 3 A.M. and changed to his pajamas, he thought to himself as he lay on his bed.

_I can't believe of all people, out of ALL PEOPLE, it's __Jessica Drew who's working for that crony organization! And now she's showing up out of the blue after 2 years and saying that I don't know my own best friend, and __saying evil crap about Oscorp? What the fuck does she know?!_

He went to sleep as his messy, light skin and sweaty brown hair touched the bed sheets and his tired blue eyes dozed off into slumber. On Saturday morning, Peter was just asleep and didn't want to do anything for the whole entire day.

An older, fit woman with gray hair and blue eyes came and knocked on his door and said, "Hey Pete! I'm going on a mountain biking trip with my girlfriends today! I left some money on the table so youc an order pizza ok? And I'll be back pretty late today"

Peter groggily replied, "Yeah, sure. Do your thing Aunt May."

Then he went back to sleep. After about 2 hours had passed, he heard a ring on his doorbell. He said to himself, "Did Aunt May injure her leg again? Oh well, at least the Hulk is not sleeping in my room like last time when that happened."

He was still in his Pajamas and went downstairs. He looked through the hole in the door and saw Jessica Drew standing there. He said in an annoyed fashion, "What do you want? It's not even noon yet!"

Jessica replied in a cheerful manner, "Peter! I just want to chill. I swear this is not about making you join S.H.I.E.L.D. or anything! Can we just hang out and eat junk food for old time's sake?"

Peter reluctantly opened the door and Jessica jumped up and hugged him immediately and said, "I missed you so much, Peter!"

Then Peter slightly blushed and smiled. She became even more beautiful than he last saw her. Her height grew about 4 inches, which means that she was about 5'9 now, which meant that she was about 2 inches shorter than him. She had a lot more curves showing and her bosom developed to a full adulthood. She was wearing leather boots, skin-tight jeans, and she wore a denim jacket with a white shirt that barely covered her midriffs.

Peter said, "Sorry that I'm still in my PJ's haha"

Jessica said, "Don't worry! It's totally fine!"

Peter asked her, "Did you eat yet? Aunt May left some money for me to order pizza!"

Jessica said enthusiastically, "Oh my god, we should TOTALLY get Best Pizza from Brooklyn! I haven't had pizza there in like the longest time ever!"

Peter said, "Great minds think alike!"

Peter got on the phone and ordered the Pizza. Peter and Jessica talked about their favorite high school memories and eventually the pizza guy showed up and delivered 3 whole pies of pepperoni pizza. Since they had high metabolism due to spider powers, they needed a lot of food to satisfy themselves. Peter and Jessica laid out the Pepperoni Pizzas in front of the table and started to eat.

Peter said, "So, how's your first taste of the New York slice after 2 years?"

Jessica replied happily, "I can die happy now. This is still the best place _EVER._"

Peter asked her, "So, what do you want to do today? My aunt is gone for the whole day so I have the whole place to myself for a while."

Jessica then gave him a sly smile and said, "Peter, what are you trying to say?"

Then he went to the living room and opened a drawer that was full of DVD's and Blu-Rays. He picked up a copy of a Blu-Ray that said, "_Fantastic Four: Revenge of Viktor Domashev, A.K.A. The Blogger of _Doom".

He gave her a sly look back and said, "Want to have a bad movie marathon just like old times?"

Jessica laughed and said, "You're such a dork-face, Peter! Sure, it's been a long time since we've done this."

Peter replied happily, "and I haven't heard you call me by that name in forever. It's good to hear that name again."

They sat on the couch and brought over the pizza on the table in front of them and began to watch the movie. Jessica said, "Oh my god, this movie is still so bad that it's really funny."

Peter said, "Did you know that Johnny Storm bought 1,000 copies of this blu-ray and set it on fire in the middle of Times Square? I heard that he was really pissed about rainbow farts coming out of his ass when he's flying around in the movie."

Jessica laughed out loud and replied, "Yeah, he seems totally like the guy who would do that kind of thing. But, honestly that's what I would've done if I had rainbow farts coming out of my ass."

As the movie went on for a while, Jessica snuggled up to Peter and laid her head on his shoulder and said, "Do you mind if I do this?"

Peter put his hand around her shoulder and replied, "It's totally fine."

After they finished that movie, they watched Movie 43 and Paranormal Activity 4. By that time, it was already dark outside.

Jessica said to Peter, "I want to go to your room. I haven't been there in forever." Peter nervously replied, "Sure, I mean if you don't mind the man smells and hot dog stench. Be my guest!"

Jessica playfully slapped his bicep and said, "Yeah,whatever. Let's just go!"

**XXXXX**

They went inside Peter's room and it was just a mess on the floor. There were really unclean boxers just lying on the carpet and the whole room smelled like testosterone and junk food….._EVERYWHERE_. His bed sheets were not tidy at all and his Spider-Man outfit was hanging on his chair, smelling like a cheap hot sauce from the 99 cent store that was a block away from where he lived. On his desk, there were college applications that were in process. Next to the applications was a chemistry set that was a gift from Gwen at the end of the freshman year in high school. Adjacent to the chemistry set, there was a picture of Peter and Gwen kissing.

Jessica said, "Geez, you weren't kidding about the man smells and the junk food stench!"

Peter replied, "I warned you it was gonna be messy."

Jessica went over to his desk and looked at his college applications. She said in a unsurprising manner, "Harvard, M.I.T., Stanford, UC Berkeley, and Yale. You were always the smart one."

Peter replied, "Gwen was much smarter than me."

Jessica then looked at the picture next to the chemistry and then held it up and looked at it solemnly. She then started to tear up a little bit and said, "I'm so sorry about Gwen."

Peter went to her side and wrapped his hand around Jessica's shoulder again and replied, "No, I'm sorry. If I didn't use my webs to catch her when she was free falling from the Geroge Washington Bridge, and actually took the laws of the G-Force and Gravity into account, maybe I wouldn't have snapped her neck and killed her."

Jessica said, "Don't blame yourself, Pete. Sometimes, shit just happens in life you know?"

Peter said, "I know, it's just that I feel like a murderer even more these days. I let uncle Ben die, and now I let Gwen Stacy die. I don't know how long I can take this."

Jessica put down the picture and there was a silent moment between them for a moment as they sat down together on Peter's bed. He asked, "Jessica, how long did you know that I was Spider-Man?"

Jessica lied, "Since joining S.H.I.E.L.D. two years ago."

Peter said, "Ha, figures. Fucking S.H.I.E.L.D. and their no-privacy laws, of course they know everything. And then they have the audacity to keep all their private matters to themselves….. like that Tesseract. Damn hypocrites."

Jessica replied, "Peter, they're not as bad as they say they are! They made me become a person who I am today. Nick Fury and the guys at S.H.I.E.L.D. trained me really well and gave me place to live in the Helicarrier."

She added, "Peter, the reason why Nick wanted to recruit you is because he knows that you're the Big Apple's most beloved superhero and all the people in the 5 boroughs trust you with all their heart and soul. S.H.I.E.L.D. needs someone who has that kind of trust from the civilians. We need you."

She put her hand on Peter's knee, looked at him desperately in the eyes and said, "I need you. Peter Parker."

Peter replied angrily, "but, I'm not cut out to be a hero! You saw what happened to the people who I care for! Uncle Ben and Gwen Stacy are dead. Do you hear me?! THEY'RE FUCKING DEAD!"

Jessica screamed back, "THEN I'LL STAND BESIDE YOU TO MAKE YOU BECOME A HERO THAT YOU THINK YOU ONCE WERE! THAT YOU STILL ARE!"

Peter retorted, "What if I lose you too?! I can't afford to go through this again Jess!"

Tears were flowing out of his eyes and Jessica hugged him tightly and said, "You don't need to protect me! I'm fucking Spider-Woman! You do realize that I saved you from the Goblin, right?"

They calmed down for a bit and Jessica looked at his red, puffy eyes and calmly said to him, "I'll protect you, ok? You don't have to do everything by yourself. Have a little faith in me ok?"

Peter nodded and Jessica said to him, "I have to go now, but I really want you to think about this ok?"

Peter said, "Yeah, I'll think about it."

As Jessica was about to leave, Peter grabbed her hand and asked her, "Will you spend the night with me?"

Jessica smiled and said, "Sure, dork-face."

* * *

Jessica laid next to him on his bed and snuggled up to his chest and they just laid there for a while.

Peter asked her, "Since you work for S.H.I.E.L.D., you must know everything about how and when and where I got my powers. So, what's your origin story?"

Jessica said, "I was actually born with it. I always knew that I had it since I was born. I could attach to walls when I was 5 years old and I always was the top student in my P.E. classes throughout the years. I was faster, agile and had more strength then everybody else. I also had this power where I was able to sense danger before it was coming, so I was able to help many people with my heightened senses for danger." She poked Peter's nose playfully and said, "Which I know that, you have that same power as I mentioned before."

She continued on. "I never knew why I had all these powers... I just did." She added, "Do you remember when I made the varsity girls' volleyball team in my freshman year?"

Peter replied, "I do remember that! You were the star of the team and we won the nationals that year!" He then realized and said, "So, that's why you were so good! It was those spider powers all along!"

Jessica added, "I was never really popular though. You, Gwen, and Harry were my only true friends when I was there for 2 years. Do you want to know why?"

Peter joked, "Because you threw a dictionary at Flash Thompson and almost beat him up to death with it?"

Jessica retorted, "It was a textbook, you asshole!"

Peter replied, "I'm just kidding! Geez, you still haven't changed your lack of sense of humor haven't you?" He added, "So, what's the real reason?"

Jessica said nervously, "I'm…..not really proud of having this power. You see, I have these pheromone powers that can make people love me or fear me."

Peter replied playfully, "Ooh, how kinky."

Jessica slapped him back playfully and yelled at him, "Peter, you're such a perv! I'm trying to be serious here! Do you know how many guys wanted to fuck me because my pheromone powers were out of control at the time? Not to mention scaring the hell out of my teammates accidentally during practice. It was awful. AW-FUL."

Peter said, "Ok, yeah that does sound really stressful."

Jessica said, "You have no idea."

Peter than looked her into eyes for a long time and Jessica blushed and nervously replied, "Why are you looking at me like that?"

Peter replied, "Did you know that you looked really hot in that volleyball outfit with those booty shorts? Red and Yellow are totally your color."

Jessica blushed even more and said, "Hehe, thanks Peter."

Peter asked Jessica, "So, you must also know _how_ you got your powers. What's the story behind that?"

Jessica replied as she looked away, "Heh, you wouldn't even believe me even I told you."

Peter said, "Come on Jess, try me."

Jessica turned around to face him again and said, "Norman Osborn-"

* * *

Before she could even finish her sentence, a long metal arm broke through Peter's room and knocked Jessica back as she hit the wall and landed on her back as she was laid out like a ragdoll.

"Uhhhnnnn" She moaned in pain as she passed out.

Peter yelled, "Jessica! No!"

He noticed that the entire roof was torn apart and he noticed a giant robot was standing outside with large metal tentacle arms that were emitting green electricity. Peter thought, _Doc Oc must be up to no good again! _As he went to put on his costume, He heard a very familiar voice that was ringing through the speakers of the ominous machine,

"Hello there, Spider-Man! Or should I say…..Peter Parker! Ahahahaha!"

Peter then looked at the cockpit of the robot and was just shocked in utter disbelief. He said, "No way….It can't be."

A very familiar face in the cockpit said, "I'm gonna kill you Peter!"

Peter replied, "Harry? HARRY?!"

* * *

**Uh oh! Is Jessica okay? Why haven't their spider senses go off when this disaster happened? And why is Peter Parker's best friend trying to destroy his house and kill him and Jessica? Will this validate Jessica's comment about Oscorp? Find out next time in... Spider-Man: Secrets of Oscorp! Excelsior!**

**A/N/: I'm sure all of you hardcore Marvel fans were able to recognize some easter eggs from the Marvel MCU and the Ultimate Spider-Man cartoon series. By the way, Best Pizza is a REAL PLACE. There was a special on Vice Munchies on Brooklyn and they showcased that place. Look it up on google maps. It , that title about the Fantastic 4 movie it's not a real movie. I just decided to play around with that title because 20th Century Fox is doing a Fantastic 4 reboot where they will Viktor Vaughn Doom, the Supreme Ambassador of Latveria into a PUNY INTERNET TROLL. And yes, his name is ACTUALLY going to be called fucking Viktor Domashev. (SMFGDH) Do me a favor and don't go see that movie lol just go and watch the Avengers and the Ant-Man coming out this sumer.**

**I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! Reviews would be greatly appreciated!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello there again, true believers! Get ready for an action-filled chapter as Spider-Man and Spider-Woman team up for the first time to take on Harry! What is Harry's motive for attacking them? What does this mean to their future? What does this mean to the future of the world? Find out in this all-new exciting installment of Spider-Man: Secrets of Oscorp! Excelsior!**

**Disclaimer: Spider-Man, Spider-Woman and the Avengers are properties of Marvel and the phrase "True Believers" and "Excelsior" are copyrighted by the almighty Stan Lee. (Excelsior is also the state motto of New York)**

* * *

_Chapter 3: Betrayal of Harry Osborn_

Peter was horrified as he saw his best friend attack his house with a giant mech-type robot that was hell bent on destroying him and Jessica. Harry Osborn was Peter Parker's best friend who always stood by his side no matter what the cost. He protected Peter from bullies when he was in elementary school and junior high, and Peter would help him with his studies. It was a perfect symbiotic relationship: a true friendship that he had until now.

Peter yelled at Harry, "What the fuck is going on here Harry?! Why are you attacking Jessica and me?! I thought we were best buds!"

Harry replied, "Oh Pete, you've always trusted people too easily."

He set his controls for the dangerous mechanical arms to attack him and Jessica and said, "And, that will be your downfall, as it always has been."

Jessica started to slowly get up from her unconsciousness and looked at Harry and yelled, "YOU! You tried to rip me to pieces when you kidnapped me and took me to Oscorp!"

Harry noticed Jessica standing up and said, "Ah, look what we have here! Our escaped experiment! I should really take back what belongs to my father!"

Jessica started to tear up and said, "You're gonna regret coming here today, Harry. I'm going to end you here RIGHT NOW."

As she was about to jump and attack him, Peter held her back and said, "Jess, wait a minute! Our spidey-senses are not working right now! We can't just attack him blindly. Not only that, but his machine's arms are emitting some sort of weird electricity that seems to make our spider-powers vulnerable."

Harry replied, "How perceptive of you Peter. You see, I have dedicated my last 2 years to find ways to destroy super-humans like you. Each of my mechanical arms is made of triple-reinforced Adamantium and Carbonadium that is armed with 500,000 volts of electricity. Not even the great Tony Stark or Wolverine can cut through these arms! And of course…. My favorite: in the back, I've attached a sonar device that negates your spider-senses!"

* * *

Jessica said, "Shit! I've left my suit in the Hellicarrier!"

Peter, who already had his suit on, said to her, "How much time do you need?"

Jessica said, "5 minutes tops. I can still attach to walls and shoot my venom blasts," She then typed some sort of a code on her wristwatch.

Peter said, "You mean that green energy beam that you shot at the Goblin? You still haven't told me how you got that power, and you still haven't told me _HOW_ you got your powers."

Jessica said, "Not now, Peter!" Peter replied as he launched himself in the air to attack Harry's robot, "I mean since you probably know everything about my life, it's only fair that you tell me the same thing you know?"

Jessica attached to herself on a wall of the topless Peter's house and thought to herself, _You really won't believe it even I told you though._

Peter swung around the machine, dodging the long claw's attack as it lashed out towards him. He noticed a green beeping device that was on the robot's back. He landed on the robot's back and tried to pull out the device. He said to himself, "Man, What is this made out of? Thor's Hammer?"

Jessica was shooting her venom blasts at the robot, and the robot was just barely budging back. Harry screamed, "All your efforts are futile, puny spiders! Just give up your lives to me, and everything will go in a much smoother fashion!"

Peter said, "You know Harry, I know we haven't been hanging out as much as we need to. But you need to find a way to deal with these daddy issues and stop with the cheesy-ass villain one-liners from B-Movies goddamnit!"

He shot a web at Harry's cockpit and temporarily blinded him. He said, "Fuck you peter!"

Peter looked up to Jessica and said, "How much more time do you need?!"

Jessica jumped up high in the air to the sky and said, "In 10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1!"

A sleek, slim red and yellow metal container fell from the skies and released her suit. She acrobatically maneuvered her body as she took of her shirt and pants. Then in mid-air, she slid her right leg and left leg into her full classic body suit. She then put on her gloves and boots and her mask with S.H.I.E.L.D. modified lens with a yellow up-side down triangle covering her forehead. Then she spread her arms and out of her armpits, came out a weaving of spider webs and she was gliding in the air with them. Peter looked in total awe of that process as Jessica said, "Harry, I'm gonna fucking kill you today."

She shot out a pair of electro-webs from her web pits on her wrists as the the robot's circuit was starting to fry a little bit. Harry angrily yelled, "Damn it! More bugs to deal with!"

Peter yelled, "Jessica! Neutralize the sonar device on its back!"

She replied, "I'm on it, Pete!" She glided below the robot's back and shot another pair of electro-webs to disengage the sonar device from its back. She pulled on the attached sonar device and the sizeable chunk of metal landed on the ground with a loud thud.

Harry yelled, "No! Not the sonar device!"

Jessica yelled, "Peter! Hurry and combine your webs to mine so we can bring him down while his circuits are still fried!"

Peter and Jessica shot out their webs right below the robot's cockpit and their webs started to combine into a almost a very thick, rope-like material. Jessica yelled, "Pull!"

They both pulled hard and the robot slowly started to fall on its back.

_KRAKOOM!_

The robot was down. Harry quickly pushed the eject button and as the whole cockpit launched into the air and changed into a small jet and escaped.

Jessica screamed, "NO! Come back Harry! I'm gonna rip out your fucking throat!"

**XXXXX**

Peter gently tapped Jessica on her shoulder and said, "Jessica, it's ok. We've neutralized the threat! I mean my room got destroyed and I'll have to make another dumb excuse to Aunt May, but nobody died! So it's all good!"

Jessica turned around and angrily yelled at Peter, "HARRY'S STILL ALIVE! Do you have any fucking idea what he did to me when I was kidnapped in sophomore year?! That son of a bitch fucking tortured me!"

She started to tear up and looked at Peter in the eyes through her lenses of her mask and said, "Peter! He put needles in me and beat up my body for days! He was gonna cut out my organs and hang it up to dry as if I was a piece of meat!"

Peter replied, "But Harry could've not done that and do all this right now because he wants to! And why did he mention Norman Osborn?"

Jessica started to sob and scream in terror, "AHHH! DON'T SAY THAT NAME EVER AGAIN!"

Then there was a loud whirring sound in the air as the S.H.I.E.L.D. Hellicarrier started to drop below the ground. Nick Fury came down the stairway. He said, "What the hell happened here?!"

Peter replied, "Wait, you guys didn't track this robot that pretty much ripped apart my house in half?!"

Nick said, "Nothing came on our radar. We came as soon as possible when our sonar picked up a loud explosion in East Queens. This is the first time of anything like that to go undetected through our nose, which is not a good news at all."

Jessica wiped away her tears and said to Nick Fury, "Nick, it was Harry who was controlling the robot."

Nick said, "Oh no, Jessica did you try to kill him?!"

Jessica yelled, "Yeah, so what?!"

Nick angrily replied at her, "How many fucking times do I have to tell you that WE DO NOT KILL OUR TARGETS?! We only neutralize them so they can be held trial in the court of law! That's the number one rule in the Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Handbook!"

Jessica yelled back at him, "WHAT'S WRONG WITH ME WANTING TO KILL A GUY WHO KIDNAPPED AND TORTURED ME FOR A WEEK?!"

Nick fury replied furiously, "Never mind that, but why in the world did you forget your suit?!"

Jessica replied in a frustrating manner, "Because that was the only way I could reach Peter! So he wouldn't think that I'm here to recruit him, you fucking dumbass!"

* * *

After many strings of profanity and conundrum exchanged between Spider-Woman and Nick Fury, things settled down a bit. Some staff members of S.H.I.E.L.D. came down to analyze the situation and came to collect the remaining samples of the damaged robot. Peter and Jessica were still in their costumes as they looked at each other in a awkward manner.

Jessica sheepishly walked up to Peter and said, "Hey."

Peter replied back, "Hey."

Jessica said, "Look, I'm sorry about yelling at you and causing just overall bullshit drama." She added, "This really wasn't the way how I imagined our reunion was going to end up."

Peter hugged her and rubbed her back gently and said, "It's ok. Like you said before, shit happens in life. And you're safe and sound after these 2 long years. That's a perfect reunion for me."

Peter then whispered to her ear, "I'll see you in the Hellicarrier."

Jessica happily said, "You're gonna join S.H.I.E.L.D.?! I'm so happy! I'm warning you though, it's not an easy road to become an agent of S.H.I.E.L.D.!"

Peter replied, "Yeah, whatever Jess." He then went to Nick Fury and said, "Can we talk in private?"

Nick said, "Sure."

They went to a corner around the aircraft and Peter said to Nick. "I've decided to join S.H.I.E.L.D. Fury."

Nick said, "And about high time you did so."

Peter said to him, "Nick, I've never seen Jessica act that way before. Back when we were fighting Harry, she had this look in her eyes….that look you give when you're about to kill someone. And when I mentioned Norman Osborn, it was like I set off a mental trigger in her brain that made her go crazy! I've never seen her like that in these long years that I've known her!"

Nick Fury turned around to look at the empty skies and said, "She does have a history with those two, one that you probably don't know about it yet."

Peter replied, "No, she didn't get a chance to tell me that part of her origin story in exact detail."

Peter then went up to him and looked him in a worried manner and said, "He also said that he's been planning for 2 years to take out superheroes. And that robot's arms were just so powerful. It was made of a combination of triple-reinforced Adamantium and Carbonadium. He was planning to take out the Avengers, Fury!"

Nick replied as he scratched his head, "That is certainly going to cause a lot of problems in the future."

Peter said, "This problem is much bigger than me now, and I don't think I can solve this problem by myself. I need help, the entire world needs help."

Nick Fury gave a smile and said, "You certainly made a wide decision, Peter Parker."

Peter said, "By the way, you're gonna have to something about Aunt May. If she comes and sees this house, I'm gonna be in a very, VERY deep shit."

Then a Caucasian male with short brown hair and green eyes with a formally dressed attire said, "We can arrange a trip for her, Mr. Parker."

Nick Fury added, "A very long trip."

Peter asked the strange white male, "And, you are….?" He replied, "Agent Coulson. You can call me Phil."

Nick Fury said to Peter, "You're gonna need to bring some stuff that you need. Don't bring too much, only bring what you need."

* * *

Peter walked back to his house and Jessica followed him and asked, "Where are you going, Peter?"

Peter replied, "I'm just gonna get some stuff to bring on the Hellicarrier."

Jessica said, "Only bring what you need. Just bring some clothes and your electronics. They pretty much have _EVERYTHING _covered."

Peter packed his clothes from his old closet. He had a couple of pair of jeans, some basketball shorts and pajamas. He started to pack his shirts, which wasn't a grand collection either: He had some plain-colored shirts, he had a Captain America shirt, couple of American Eagle shirts and a Arcade Fire Funeral album tour shirt that he got from upstate New York.

Jessica held up the shirt and said to him, "Oh my god, you still have this shirt?"

Peter replied, "My favorite album from my favorite band…. I treasure this shirt very much."

Then he opened a hidden compartment from a corner of his room and opened a collection of his records. Jessica said in a surprised manner, "Is that what I think it is?"

Peter replied, "Yup, it's my record collection that I showed you when you came over to my house for the first time."

Jessica nostalgically looked through the records and said, "Arcade Fire, Fleet Foxes, Stylistics, Marvin Gaye, Bob Dylan, Stan Getz, Azymuth, Gang Starr, J Dilla, John Coltrane, D'Angelo….. little bit of everything. Just like how I remembered that day."

Peter began to pack his Chemistry set, his laptop, his phone charger, and put his crate of records next to his giant duffle bag. He then looked at his college applications and said to himself, "It looks like I'm gonna have to wait on these for a while."

Jessica said, "You'll be fine Peter. There's plenty of scientists on S.H.I.E.L.D. who you can nerd out with for hours, especially Dr. Connors!"

Peter said in a enthusiastic fanboy-ish manner, "You mean _that_ Dr. Connors, the master and the father of Artificial Cloning?!"

Jessica said, "You're gonna have a lot better time than you think Peter."

Peter then reached out to pack the picture of Gwen and Him kissing into his bag and said, "I hope I can make her proud."

Jessica replied, "You already did, Peter." She then pulled his mask up half-way, gave him a light peck on his cheek and said, "You kicked ass today, dork-face. I'll see you on the Hellicarrier."

Peter blushed as she sensually walked in front of him and flew back to the Hellicarrier. Peter thought to himself, _God, she looks so hot in that costume._ He brought over his stuff into the Helicarrier as he walked along the stairway to began his new part of journey as an agent of S.H.I.E.L.D.

* * *

**Spider-Man finally decides to join S.H.I.E.L.D.! What future and plans do they have for him in the future? What will the training sessions be like? Get ready for a new chapter soon as Spider-Man enters a new part of his life that is filled with new adventures, new friends and new missions as an agent of S.H.I.E.L.D.! Also, is there a specific reason why Harry Osbourne wants to get rid of all the superheroes? Is he really being manipulated by his father? Find out next time on Spider-Man: Secrets of Oscorp!**

**A/N: I'm a musician and just overall a huge music nerd, so I decided to throw in Peter Parker having a record collection in his room that he shared with Jessica when he first met her! Kind of romantic, don't you think? Also, please review this story if you can! It will be GREATLY appreciated. Thanks you guys!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello there, True Believers! We have a another all-new exciting installment of Spider-Man: Secrets of Oscorp! Join us as Peter Parker spends his first day in the S.H.I.E.L.D. Helicarrier as he goes a brutal and excruciatingly painful training to become an agent of S.H.I.E.L.D.! Join us Harry meets new friends, such as Hawkeye, Black Widow, and Captain Marvel! This chapter is filled with lots of new plot developments and tons of meat and potatoes! Enjoy the ride, it's gonna be a bumpy one! Excelsior!**

**Disclaimer: **** do not own Spider-Man nor Spider-Woman, nor the Avengers. They're sacred products of Marvel.**** And the phrase True Believers and Excelsior belong to the almighty Stan Lee.**

**A/N: Seriously, this chapter is really long lol hopefully it's not too much information for you guys and gals.**

* * *

_Chapter 4: First Day in S.H.I.E.L.D._

(Flashback to Peter Parker's freshman year in High School)

Peter Parker was on a Limousine with a boy with a neatly combed brown hair and green eye who was wearing designer jeans and a fancy wool sweater. As they were being driven to school, Peter asked the boy, "Hey Harry, did you finish your homework?"

Harry replied, "Yeah, man. All thanks to you. I just hope I'm ready for the test next week."

Peter chuckled and said, "As long you get that douchebag Flash off of my back. Then we're cool!"

Harry fist-bumped him and said, "I've always got your back buddy."

As they were driving on the George Washington Bridge, there was a radio broadcast on the car that said, _The Avengers save the day again today from the __clutches of the evil Red Skull! Just look at them come down from their jet on Times Square as our fellow New Yorkers come and greet our Earth's Mightiest Heroes!_

Harry snorted and said, "Hmph! Just nothing but a bunch of whack-jobs in cosplay outfits."

Peter replied, "I don't know Harry. I think they're just trying to help and protect the world in their own way. I mean the Red Skull is not your average bank robber. Sometimes you need larger-than-life beings that can fight off the unnatural."

Harry replied, "But still, they're not heroes! The New York's Finest are the heroes! The policemen, the firefighters, the doctors and the nurses who work hard and risk their lives every day to rescue people! What do you think dad?"

Then a older man with a grey hair, green eyes and a metallic green necktie said, "You know, that's actually the most truest thing you've said all week, my son."

Peter had a stunned look on his face as the man continued on, "These so-called superheroes don't even contribute to the society at all! They go around like lawless vigilantes catching bad guys that are supposed to be the job for the police force and act all high and mighty! Ever since the Avengers arrived in this city, there's some kind of an alien attack almost every single week!"

Peter quietly replied, "With all due respect, Mr. Osborn, I think they are great role models. People love them and respect them for the diligent work they do. They feel safe when they're around, and I think that's a good thing."

Harry replied, "Well, what if they turn evil? Then who's going to protect us?"

The driver stopped at the entrance of Midtown High and said, "your stop is here, Mr. Osborn."

Peter and Harry got off the limo and went to school and the limousine driver drove Norman Osbourne back to his office in Oscorp. He said in a sinister manner to himself, "Son, you will have your answer very soon. Oh yes, _VERY SOON._"

(End of Flashback)

* * *

Peter Parker was laying on his bed in his private room in the S.H.I.E.L.D. Helicarrier. The place was rather dark and cold, but the living space was quite clean. The better part of it all was that it was a much larger room then Peter's old room in Queens. There was a metallic blue steel closet across from his bed and right next to it, was a red and blue chair and a metallic blue steel desk with the S.H.I.E.L.D. logo on it. On the desk was the picture of Gwen and Peter that Peter brought with him, and next to the picture was the old chemistry set that was a gift from Gwen in high school. There was an agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. handbook on the desk, and on it was a note from Agent Coulson that said, _Welcome to Hell, Spider-Man! I'll meet you at 5:30 A.M. See you in the lobby_.

Peter looked at the clock that was next to his bed and looked at it and jumped in panic, and said, "Fuck! It's 5:40 A.M.!"

Peter frantically rushed out of his pajamas and ran downstairs to the lobby and there was Agent Coulson, giving him a stern look.

Peter said, "Hey Phil, I'm sorry-" Coulson said, "1,000 push-ups. NOW."

Peter gave him a puppy face and pleaded, "Come on dude! I was like, only 10 minutes late."

Coulson said, "1,000 push ups. NOW! And don't you ever _dude_ me again."

Now normally, a 1,000 push-ups would be way too much for a normal untrained human being, but since Peter Parker had super stamina thanks to his spider powers, he needed to do that much to feel any sort of stress in his body. After Peter finished his 1,000 push-ups, he panted, "Ok….now what?"

Coulson smiled and strutted around the area with his arms crossed and walked to Peter and gave him a pair of sleek black spandex clothing with blue stripe outlined on the sides with the S.H.I.E.L.D. logo on the right side of the shirt. He said, "You're gonna need this for a while."

Peter changed his clothes and put it on and gave the pajamas to a robot that put it back in his room for him. Then Coulson crossed his arms with a stern look on his face and strutted around the area again and started to talk again in a pompous manner as Peter watched him in utter disbelief, "Welcome to your first day of training as an agent of S.H.I.E.L.D., Mr. Parker. My name is Phil Coulson and I will be your supervising officer and your Martial Arts Expert for the next 2 years."

Peter did a slow unenthusiastic clap and said, "Woo, so fucking excited for this boot camp."

Coulson gave him an irritating eye twitch and continued on, "In the next 2 years, not you will have mastered 10 different types of Martial Arts, but you will also be given lessons in Firearm Weaponry, Espionage, and language lessons in Russian, German, Spanish, French, Portuguese, Japanese, and Korean."

Peter smacked his face in regret and said to himself, "Great! Now I have to retake one of my worst subjects in high school! God, I sucked at Spanish so hard. Now I have to learn like a zillion more languages! What am I doing here? Applying a job for the UN?"

Coulson said, "No, you're going to be an agent of S.H.I.E.L.D., now let's get things started. Your first lesson will be on Wing-Chun."

Peter replied, "Ooh that totally sounds something like from a 70's kung-fu flick. Did you know that RZA sampled a bunch of movies for the Wu-Tang album- OW!"

Coulson looked like he punched him very lightly and it sent Peter sprawling to the ground. He yelled, "What the fuck was that for?!"

Coulson helped Peter get up and said, "The point of Wing-Chun is to render your enemy useless as fast as possible. Come at me, Peter."

Then, Peter tried using his Spider-Sense, but something was not working. Coulson noticed that Peter was trying to use his powers and he flashed his wrist device to Peter, and said, "Remember that sonar device? The Weapons and Gear Division team already have cooked up a miniature version of it."

Peter added, "Aww, come on! I can't use my awesome Spider-Sense?"

The training went on for a couple of hours and Peter was getting absolutely exhausted from defending and dodging Coulson's attacks. Coulson started to attack him again in a flurry of graceful punches and kicks as Peter did his best to dodge his attacks and Coulson said, "You can't rely on powers too much. What if you run into the same situation like that last time and get yourself in trouble?"

Peter added as he was sweating bullets, "That…._pant _I wasn't prepared for that."

Coulson gave him a flurry of fast punches to Peter's chest as he was laid out on the ground on his back, completely defeated. Coulson checked his timer from his pocket and said, "You lasted 60 seconds on your first try, and now you've lasted about full 30 minutes. You did a lot better than I expected!"

Peter got up and said, "Are we done now? I haven't even gotten to eat breakfast yet!"

Coulson said, "We're done for today." He whispered in Peter's ear and said, "There's no room for mistakes in this gig, Mr. Parker." Then he gave him a protein bar and said, "Your breakfast."

Peter retorted, "Aww, come on man! Seriously, a protein bar?! A fucking protein bar?!"

Coulson added, "Just go already! Your next lesson should be on the 3rd floor, in Room 303."

* * *

Peter grumbled as he ate his protein bar and walked up to the 3rd floor. He said to himself, "I get my ass kicked for 3 full hours, and all I get is stupid protein bar for breakfast. And now I have to go through crazy spy training and learn 7 more languages in the next 2 years?! But, that robot was pretty cool. Ow, ow, ow, my chest hurts."

As he sluggishly walked into room 303, he saw there were metal human dummy targets and there was a handgun on a table there. As soon as he saw the gun, a mental trigger set off in his brain as he remembered uncle Ben getting shot right in front of him as he was trying to save him 2 years ago. Peter said to himself, "Is this a real gun?"

Then a man with a Caucasian face and blue sunglasses showed up. He said, "What, you've never seen a real gun before, kid?" He sported a purple sleeveless shirt and long black pants with military boots. He was also equipped with a bow and arrow on his back.

Peter angrily replied, "I am not shooting a gun. Somebody used that thing to kill my uncle!"

Then the guy with a bow and a arrow came down the stairs and said, "Well, I'm sorry bud. I know that the gun regulations in this country haven't been tight as it should be, but you don't have a choice here my friend. Now you need to shoot this damn gun as if your fucking mission depends on it."

Peter reluctantly grabbed the hold of the Colt 45 and aimed at one of the targets and it hit the dummy on the arm. The man with the bow and arrow was slightly disappointed and said, "Well, we can work on that down the line."

Then he got out a hand gun from his pocket and shot at the dummy target and he shot 4 times in a row that hit the right shoulder, left knee, right ankle, and the right hand of the dummy. Peter was really impressed at his aim as the man with the bow and arrow turned around to face him and said, "I know that you're still distraught over the fact that your uncle got shot and killed that day. But with the right training and skill set, you will be able to disarm and neutralize your enemy effectively without killing them."

Then he turned around quickly and shot the dummy target right on the head. He turned around to face Peter and said, "Unless you have to kill, which is ALWAYS the last resort."

He reached out his hand for a handshake and said, "Name's Hawkeye, A.K.A. Clint Barton. I'll be your Firearms Expert."

Then Peter started to change his expression and had a bright look in his eyes, and said, "You're that Hawkeye, the totally badass robin hood of the Avengers?!" Hawkeye sheepishly replied, "Well, I guess we're all some kind of celebrities in New York."

Peter replied, "Are you kidding me?! You guys are not celebs! You guys are fucking heroes, for Christ's sake! I even had a poster of the Avengers when I was in middle school!" Hawkeye said, "I'm flattered, kid. Now let's get on with the training."

Along the training of shooting shots at the dummy targets for a couple of hours, Peter asked Hawkeye, "Hey, why do you use a bow and arrow instead of a gun?" Hawkeye replied, "Because," He shot the target of a dummy on the eye from the 2nd floor of the room, while being 100 ft away and said, "I like to stand out."

Peter then looked at him in awe, as Hawkeye was totally overflowing with badass-ery and thought to himself, _Hopefully, I can become this badass for Jessica._

Then he had a dying question that he wanted to ask, ever since he became a fanboy of the Avengers since his middle school days. "Hey, Hawkeye," he said with a devious look on his face.

Hawkeye asked with a suspicious look on his face, "What is it?"

Peter asked, "So…. Are you and the widow like, going out right now? I mean, seeing that how you guys are both kick-ass spies in the Avengers, I always thought you guys totally would make an awesome power couple you know?"

Hawkeye had a huge blush on his face and said, "W-what are you talking about kid? She's my best friend! We've been best friends since our teenage years in Budapest, Hungary."

Peter pointed his finger at him said, "HA! You're totally blushing, and _you stuttered." _

Hawkeye then countered, "Hey kid! If you're gonna keep this up, I'll tell Jessica that you have a hard-on for her!"

Peter's face went beet red as he stammered, "We-we're just friends! She's been one of my closest friends in high school. There's nothing more to our relationship than that!"

Hawkeye twitched his eyebrows.

Peter smacked his face and said, "Is it that obvious?"

Hawkeye gave him a very slow nod and there was an awkward silence between them for 15 seconds and they both said at once, "Can we stop for today?"

They both chuckled at that and Hawkeye said, "Whatever we talked about in here, _stays _in here. ok kid?"

Peter said as he was starting to leave the room, "Sure thing, Hawkeye!"

Hawkeye then said, "You should go to the next room for your espionage training. It's room 304, which is right next door."

Then a loud siren went off as many flashing green lights were flashing about all over the room. Hawkeye said, "After lunch, though."

**XXXXX**

The S.H.I.E.L.D. cafeteria was a lot better than the crappy cafeteria at the Midtown High. There were no soggy mashed potatoes, weird-looking pigments in colored greens, and the meat didn't smell rancid like the sewers in the Hudson River. Peter got what he needed from the S.H.I.E.L.D. cafeteria buffet and looked around where to sit. Jessica, who was wearing her S.H.I.E.L.D. uniform, was waving her hand in the corner and said, "Peter! Come and sit with us!"

Next to Jessica was a woman who looked a lot like her, except that she was older, and was wearing a lab coat and glasses. Next to that woman was a lady who looked a lot like in her early 30's. She had a slender body and a fair skin. She had blue eyes and a long, straight blonde hair that reached to midway on her back. She was wearing purple high heels and a tuxedo and black pants, sporting a very professional look.

Peter sat down on Jessica's table and Jessica said, "Hey, Pete! How is your day so far?"

Peter replied somewhat enthusiastically, "Alive."

Jessica replied with a bright smile, "Hey bud! It's only your first day. Don't be so down. Oh yeah! Let me introduce you to these people!" She gestured her hands to the woman who was wearing a lab coat. She replied, "This is my mom, Miriam Drew."

Miriam replied with a handshake. "I'm the Director of the Weapons and Gear Divison, Mr. Parker. It's finally nice to meet you. My daughter's been telling me much about you."

Jessica gave her mom an embarrassing look as her face turned beet red. As the blonde woman was giggling, Peter replied sheepishly. "It's….nice to meet you too, Mrs. Drew."

The blonde woman reached her hand for a handshake also and said, "Carol Danvers. I'm the head of the Extraterrestrial Research Division, A.K.A. Captain Marvel and the principal of Midtown High."

Peter blinked his eyes in confusion and said in a loud voice, "Ms. Danvers?! Holy crap, you look so different!"

Peter was surprised because when he saw Carol Danvers in school as the principal, she always had tied her hair in a tight bun and worse sunglasses to school _EVERY SINGLE DAY. _

Carol laughed out loud and said, "It's good to see you again, Peter. So, I guess this means that you're gonna hold off on your Bio-Chemistry degree?"

Peter sheepishly replied, "Yeah, it had to come down this way unfortunately." Peter added, "But Jessica told me that I can nerd out with Dr. Curt Connors for hours on this ship, so I'm not too mad."

Jessica asked peter, "So….how's your training going?"

Peter replied, "Well, Coulson is a Hard-Ass with a sprinkle of an arrogant douchebag. But Hawkeye is my firearms instructor, so that's awesome! I mean, how often do you get the chance to say you're getting trained by an Avenger?"

Miriam said, "By the way Peter, I heard that you make awesome web shooters. If you want to use my lab for any upgrades you want, it's all yours."She took out a fancy yellow contraption from her pocket and added, "Also, Jessica needs new web shooters. So, if you could help her out with that, it would be lovely."

Jessica added, "Yeah, I've been using the same one for 2 years now. I need a new one., because it jams from time to time when I try to shoot out my webs."

Peter happily replied, "Sure! It won't be a problem at all."

Carol clicked a button on the comilnk on her ear and said, "Hey Steve, what's up?... Something up in Oscorp? …..Ok, I'll see you there."

Miriam said, "Time to go Avengering again Carol?"

Carol replied, "Yup. Something fishy is going on with Oscorp. I have to do recon."

Peter's mouth dropped and said, "You're an Avenger also?! Ok, it's official. My high school principal is the world's most badass principal ever! How long have you been an Avenger?"

Carol replied in a flattering manner, "I've been on and off with the team. Now I'm doing more of a part-time job, so to speak." She gave her business card to Peter and said, "If you need me for anything, call me cutie pie!"She winked at him and dashed off from the area.

Jessica's mouth and dropped and said to Peter, "Was she just fucking hitting on you?!"

Miriam lightly tapped Jessica on the shoulder and said, "Jessica! What your language!"

Peter had a slight blush on his face and said, "Yeah….I guess."

Jessica gave him an angry look and yelled loudly to the point where everyone in the room was staring at her. "OH MY GOD, YOU'RE BLUSHING! She's 32, Peter! And you're only 18! That's like pedobear status right there, you know?!"

Peter said to Jessica, "Well, why do you care? I thought we were only friends!"

Jessica angrily stammered as her cheeks became beet red again, "W-W-Well, because you're my friend! And I don't want to see my friend get swept off his feet by an unsuspecting cougar and get his heart torn to pieces down the line!"

Peter stared at her blankly and said, "Oh."

Jessica said to her mom, "I've been having a rough day mom. I'm going back to my room."

Miriam said, "Ok honey, just take it easy ok?"

Jessica stormed away from the cafeteria down to her room. She thought to herself, _what the fuck was that all about? And I thought he actually liked me! __Then why did he ask me_ _to cuddle with him that night?! I even gave him a kiss on the cheek!_ T_WICE! And now Ms. Danvers is hitting on him! I just have too many things to __do right now. I need to go_ _to sleep. I sure hope nothing crazy is going on at Oscorp, god I feel like vomiting every time I think about that monster's name. Ok, Jessica. You __need a nap,_ you've been _having a rough day today._

Back in the cafeteria, Miriam apologized to Peter and said, "I'm sorry about Jessica, Peter. She's been having a emotional day today."

Peter thought about last night's event when he and Jessica were ambushed by Harry Osborn, and Jessica getting knocked completely unconscious in the beginning of the fight, and getting caught off-guard. He realized how that event must have been really humiliating for her. Peter replied, "I understand, Mrs. Drew."

Miriam got a little closer to Peter and said, "By the way, this is about Curt Connors."

Peter asked, "What's it about?"

Miriam replied, "Make sure to keep an eye on him. He's been acting all twitchy and strange these days."

Peter had a slightly confused expression on his face and said, "Sure thing, Mrs. Drew."

Miriam replied, "You can call me Miriam. I'm totally fine with that."

Peter replied, "Sure thing, Miriam."

* * *

After lunch, Peter went to the third floor in room 304 to continue with his daily lessons. He entered the room, and recognized that there was a giant obstacle course. Along with the obstacle course, there was a balance beam, a pair of uneven bars, and a yoga mat. In front of Peter, there was a tall woman with full black body suit on. She had a very slender and fit body. She had dark green eyes that had the looks of a deadly assassin. Her lipstick was dark red that gave off the vibe of someone who was sexy but not to be fucked around with. She had very long straight red locks that reached almost all the way down to her butt that was wrapped around with a golden utility belt with tiny circular pockets throughout the whole contraption. She had also a two very peculiar sets of thick, long bracelets that had little holes along the edge of the bracelets that looked like a portable machine gun of some sort. She said, "You must be Peter Parker, A.K.A. Spider-Man."

Peter immediately realized who this was and went into fanboy mode again and said, "And you must be the one and only BLACK WIDOW! I had a crush on you when I was in 8th grade! It's truly an honor to meet you ma'am."

Black Widow twitched her eyes and Peter said, "I'm sorry, I meant _Miss._"

Black Widow said, "That's better."

She reached out her hand and said "Natasha Romanoff. I'm your Espionage Skills Expert."

She whipped her long red hair back as she walked back and forth and said, "Now, was that your first lovers' quarrel in the cafeteria? Your girlfriend caused a lot of ruckus back there."

Peter's face blushed heavily this time and said, "Oh no, we're just friends. She's been just having a rough day, I've been having a rough day, so we got into a fight. That's what friends do right?"

She then smiled at him and said, "Sounds exactly like a lovers' quarrel to me."

Then she jumped up in the air and came down to the ground as she lifted Peter's throat against the wall and said as she gave a venomous look to him, "If you _ever_ make her cry, I will personally make sure to cut off your fucking balls while you're sleeping…. _Ok?_"

Peter gulped in terror and said, "Ok."

Black widow let go of Peter and said in a happy manner, "Good! Now let's get started on the lesson! How's your overall balance, Peter?"

Peter was still trying to catch his breath and said, "I'm…._COUGH_ pretty decent at it."

Natasha said, "Let's see you on this obstacle course without sticking to walls."

Peter also had very good balancing skills due to being Spider-Man. He could balance on almost any object not matter how big or small or how irregularly shaped the object was. Peter jumped on the course as he started with a couple of platforms to jump over, which was an easy task. Then he faced a narrow balancing beam, which wasn't too hard for him either, as he just breezed through it. He came through a pair of balancing beams that were moving up and down. Right after that, he encountered multiple floating platforms that were moving very fast and many directions. Peter jumped up and down the platforms with ease until he made a landing error on the final landing area and fell 50 ft straight down to the ground right on his back. Peter yelled, "Goddamnit! That hurts. Ooh boy that hurts."

Black widow said, "Oh, stop being a crybaby!"

She lifted peter up his feet and said, "That wasn't horrible but not great either. Your movements are way too sloppy and I can hear your every footstep on that obstacle course. We need to do some basic training."

Peter proceeded to go on the basic training. The training consisted of quietly walking on the balance beam, speed exercises, maneuvering exercises that consisted of Natasha always knocking down Peter down as they were having a friendly conversation. This process went on for a couple of hours.

Natasha said, "Never let your guard down. You never know what's gonna happen in any situation."

She did a quick under sweeping move with her feet as she knocked down Peter off of his feet again. Peter replied painfully, "I think I get the idea now. Can we stop for fuck's sake? I think my back's still hurting."

Then she got him off of his feet and said, "Well, we should do some Yoga! That'll help a lot."

They went to the yoga mats and she showed him a very few basic poses, like the Warrior and the Tree pose. After they were done with the training, Peter let out a relaxed sigh and said, "Well, I'm glad that's over. I'll see you tomorrow Natasha!"

Natasha replied, "You weren't too shabby for your first lesson kid."

She then lightly tapped Peter on the shoulder and said, "Hey, Jessica's a really sweet kid. Take a good care of her ok?"

Peter replied with a smile, "I know."

As he was leaving the room and Natasha yelled, "I'm not kidding about the cutting of your balls part! Don't test me kid!"

Peter left the room in a hurry and thought to himself, _I can't believe that Hawkeye is actually into this deranged woman. She's crazier than Michele Bachmann! Maybe Hawkeye's into that whole __S&amp;M thing…..what a weird fucker. I sure hope Jessica's ok though. Why was she getting all mad at me for like that? I mean I know that Ms. Danvers was hitting on __me….WAIT, was she being jealous at Ms. Danvers? Nah, get over yourself Pete, there's no way that Jessica's into you like that. That cuddling session didn't have any __meaning behind it. We didn't even kiss on the lips, so it's fine! We're just friends. Girls are confusing."_

* * *

He went inside his room as the day became a late afternoon at around 6:30. He took off his sweaty uniform down the tube that goes straight down the washing machine, so he can use it next day. He then noticed a stack of Rosetta Stone CD's that had a language subject for each CD. On the top of the stack, it was another note from Coulson that said, _Enjoy your homework! Love, Coulson._

Peter ripped apart the note to many pieces and said in a frustrating manner, "Haven't you harassed me enough already, you fucking jackass?!"

After he took a long shower, he put his casual clothes on that consisted of his usual plain white t-shirt with a blue jacket, jeans and blue sneakers. He then proceeded to get some food from the cafeteria and brought the food back into his room. He took out his laptop and plugged in the charger and powered it up. He started to put in the Spanish CD first because that was the one that he was most comfortable with, even though he pretty much failed it at during high school.

Peter said to himself, "Well, here goes nothing."

After a couple of hours studying in his room, he heard a beep from his android phone. He checked it, and it was a message from Jessica that said, _Hey __Dork-Face._

Peter replied back and typed, _ Are you feeling better?_

Jessica replied, _A little bit. What are you doing right now?_

Peter replied back, _Working on my Spanish. God __help me._

Jessica replied back, _LOL do you need help with that?_

Peter replied, _Si senorito. _

Jessica replied, _OK. You definitely need some help with that. I'll come over ASAP. __Where's your room at?_

Peter answered, _203._

* * *

Jessica also came dressed in a casual attire that consisted of a red collared t-shirt, black jeans and yellow Nike shoes. She came front of Peter's door and knocked. Peter opened the door and said, "Hey Jess, thanks for coming. It means a lot."

Jessica said jokingly, "Really? Senorito? You need so much help, Peter. Did you like forget everything that I taught you during high school on Spanish I and II? "

Even though Jessica didn't really excel at science and math like Peter did, but she did excel in foreign languages and social science. And she was a really good Spanish speaker. After she spent an hour helping him with stuff, Peter just had it enough. He was ready to hit the hay.

Jessica said to him with a stern expression, "Now, don't forget your verbs and conjunctions! And I'm gonna be testing on you on all the colors and the animals by the end of the week, so you better not fucking slack off, Dork-Face!"

Then Jessica added, "Peter….do you want to hear the rest of my origin story?" Peter said, "Yeah, sure."

* * *

**What is the rest of Spider-Woman's origin story? And why is she so scared of hearing Norman Osbourne's name? And what is cooking up in Oscorp as Captain Marvel goes over there to do some recon? Find out next time on Spider-Man: Secrets of Oscorp!**

**A/N: Let me know if this chapter was too long or not. And as usual, reviews will be greatly appreciated. And those of you who are following and keeping up with the story, you guys are really freaking awesome. Thank you.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello there, True Believers! Welcome to a another all-new exciting installment of Spider-Man: Secrets of Oscorp! What dark secrets are there in Spider-Woman's origin story? Who is the Green Goblin? What is the story behind Hawkeye and Mockingbird? Find out in this brand new chapter of Spider-Man: Secrets of Oscorp! Excelsior!**

**Disclaimer: I**** do not own Spider-Man nor Spider-Woman, nor the Avengers. They're sacred products of Marvel.**** And the phrase True Believers and Excelsior belong to the almighty Stan Lee.**

**A/N: Just a friendly reminder that this story is not based on the 616 Marvel Universe. The universe is loosely based on zombiecat138's Jessica Drew origin story,"Watch Your Step."**

* * *

_Chapter 5: Wundagore Spider and Revelations Pt.1_

Jessica sat across from him on his bed. She put her hands together nervously and began nervously. "Remember how I told you that I was born with these extraordinary powers? Well, I wasn't really born with them."

Peter nodded as she continued. "When my mother was pregnant, she discovered a horrifying truth about," She took a deep breath as she finally said the monster's name, "Norman Osborn."

Her voice was shaking as she continued her story. "19 years ago, My mother Miriam Drew, Jonathan Drew, Hank Pym, Richard Parker, Mary Parker, and Norman Osborn were a part of a medical research project team called Project Symbiote."

Peter asked, "My mom and dad worked with Norman Osborn?"

Jessica nodded as she shuddered in fear as she went on with her ominous tale. "Project Symbiote's purpose was supposed to be about replacing cancerous tumor cells in the human body with healthy animal cells that are modified to fit the human body."

Peter Parker said, "DNA Splicing…..oh boy, those are treacherous waters to cross."

Jessica said, "They started to work on the project, and were mostly working with animal DNA's because they had more similarities with the human DNA. But, Norman Osborn wasn't satisfied with it. He thought that the animal DNA's were too resistant to DNA Splicing, so one day he took a plane to the Wundagore Mountains in Britain.

Peter asked, "Why would Osbourne go to the Misty Mountains for a solution? Was he seeking advice from Gollum? What was in there anyway?"

Jessica slightly chuckled. She looked at him and said, "The world's most powerful and venomous spider: Wundagore Spiders."

Peter became even more focused on the story as Jessica continued, "These spiders have venom that can kill its prey in less than 30 seconds. It has been recorded, that they're the fastest species of spiders, and they have a bite strength that is proportionately equivalent to a lion in the mammal kingdom."

Peter asked, "Aside from the fascinating Pokémon stats, why did he want those spiders for DNA Splicing?"

Jessica slightly chuckled again and replied. "When Osborn took a blood sample from one of the spiders, he noticed that their molecular structure in their DNA was way more flexible than any of the DNA strands of the animals that his acquaintances were working with. He also noticed that he can replace the molecules in the spider's DNA with the DNA molecules of other animals without the structure imploding itself."

Peter replied with a great shock, "Wait a minute… you mean that he created an ARTIFICIAL X-GENE?!"

Jessica replied with a great disgust, "Something like that. And when he came back to his lab in Oscorp, of course that loony-eyed son of a bitch told his lab mates about his great revelations that he found in the wretched caverns. And naturally, everyone was against it, because they thought that the Wundagore Spiders' DNA was too unstable,"

Peter replied, "So Osborn threw a bitch fit."

Jessica replied, "Exactly. From there on, my mom and everyone else noticed that Norman wasn't around in the lab for many weeks. So one day, my mom decided to visit Norman in his office only to find out the awful truth then."

Peter asked, "What did she see?"

Jessica started to shake uncontrollably as she struggled to collect herself. She started to tear up a little bit and said, "She…she saw him inject himself with some sort of a thick green fluid. His clothes were tearing apart and his muscles grew almost 5 times in density and mass as his skin color became metallic green…..almost like an armor. She saw a monster with great glowing yellow eyes, and sharp pointy teeth as he was cackling in a most shrill and evil manner possible."

Jessica grabbed Peter by his shoulder and cried, "Norman Osborn became the Green Goblin!"

* * *

Peter was just stunned by this revelation, and everything made sense all of a sudden. The reason why the Green Goblin went after Gwen Stacy two years ago, was because he knew that Gwen was his girlfriend. Peter also started believing that the reason behind Harry attacking him and Jessica on that fateful day was possibly because him and the Green Goblin were seeing eye-to-eye as far as the villainy wavelength was concerned. It was _VERY __POSSIBLE. _

All this time, he thought Norman Osborn was a great role model: A father figure that he never had since Uncle Ben left. Of course, he had his moments of brashness and cold-hearted mannerisms due to him being a businessman, but Peter never imagined his best friend's dad being an evil maniacal villain who wanted to take over the world. He never imagined that he would kill Gwen…..the one he loved and lost.

Peter's voice began to shake as he asked Jessica. "You….you mean he was the one who kidnapped Gwen 2 years ago?"

Jessica silently nodded as she began to expose more of the horrible revelations in her origin story, "When he caught my mom looking at him, he threw her into a wall and she became unconscious. While she was laid out, that monster prepared some sort of a gamma ray gun that was infused with the Wundagore Spider venom, and not realizing that a drop of that spider's blood was infused in it too. He shot the gamma blaster at my mom right in the belly as she was carrying me in her womb for a month."

Peter replied in utter disbelief, "He tried to kill your mom? He tried to kill you when you were in her womb?!"

Jessica's tears were flowing like a river as she replied in a sarcastic tone, "You know what's even better? I was born in this world thanks to that piece of shit!"

Peter suddenly slammed his right fist so hard on his steel desk that it made a dent.

Jessica stared at him blankly and said, "Peter?"

Peter then hugged Jessica tightly as he began to sob uncontrollably, "I'm so-so sorry! _Sniff!_ I can't believe he tried to kill you and your mom when you weren't even born! That son of a bitch tried to kill his own daughter! Do you know what gamma rays do to regular people?! _Sniff!_ It eats them inside and out, literally! Do you have any idea how fucking miraculous it is that you're standing here before me?! You're not a Hulk, Jessica! YOU COULD'VE DIED!"

Jessica wrapped her hands around Peter's muscular, but comforting shoulders as she said, "Hey, don't cry." She began to wipe away her tears as she replied, "Even though I am a daughter of a monster and a half-sister to a rich boy with entitlement issues, what doesn't kill us, makes us stronger right? _Sniff! _I mean, look at me now! I'm Spider-Woman for fuck's sake!"

Peter replied, "You have no idea how much I want to bash that motherfucker's brains out right now. I can't think of anything else other than to kill him at this moment! I'm so sorry that you had to go through this. Oh, Jess…."

Jessica was stunned and blushed like never before at this statement. Because in all of the reports of Spider-Man that she heard when she was training with S.H.I.E.L.D. was that he _NEVER _killed his victims. He just caught his enemies with his webs so that the cops can take care of them later when they found them. She could feel his body getting hotter as he hugged her tighter. He was pissed off at the fact that Norman Osbourne killed Gwen Stacy. He was furious that he tried to kill Jessica when she was in her mother's womb. This was not just another hero-catching-the-bad-guy-type of deal. It was a _VENDETTA._

* * *

They let go of each other for a moment so they could catch each other's breath, trying to process all of the horrible revelations that were brought on tonight. Peter sat next to her on the bed and said, "So, what happened after the whole incident?"

Jessica replied, "Your father and mother came into Norman's office and Richard injected some kind of a hyper sedative that turned Norman back into his human form. The cops arrested him later and eventually threw him in a jail. My mother was taken into a hospital and amazingly enough, she didn't have any bodily or internal injuries, and I was perfectly healthy too."

Peter asked her, "Did the doctors say anything about the genetic changes in the womb?"

Jessica replied, "It wasn't until I was 8 months inside my mother's womb that the Doctors started to notice that there were signs of the Wundagore Spider DNA in my blood. My mom knew then that my life would be very different from the rest of the kids."

She added as she lay on his bed, feeling sleepy. "Do you know why my last name is Drew and not Osborn?"

Peter replied, "No, how come?" Jessica said, "Before I was born, my mom was already married to Jonathan Drew when they were lab partners in a local science center. When things didn't really end up in successful result, Osborn offered them options: either comply with all his demands or don't take his offer at all."

Peter replied, "Definitely sounds what the green crackpot would do."

Jessica continued with her story and said, "So, they accepted the offer. And during their time in Oscorp, my mother was raped by Norman Osborn."

Peter laid down next to Jessica as she snuggled up to his chest. She added, "As usual, that jackass threatened my mom by blackmailing her. He told her that if she told Jonathan that she got raped, they were going to be shot on the spot. He also told my mom that he was gonna use me a lab rat when I became 18 years old…he said that he wanted to run experiments on a young female body."

Peter clenched his teeth in anger as Jessica continued. "Even after Norman was sent to jail, somehow he was able to hire someone to keep tabs on my family. Initially, my dad wanted to follow along with Norman's plans because he wanted to stay alive."

Peter was nodding in compassion as Jessica continued her story. "My mom told him that she would break up with him if he ever took me from her. When he saw me being born in Greenwich Village, he didn't want to give me up to Osborn. So, he refused to go along with Norman's plans, and got killed as my mom and I took refuge in New Brunswick, Canada for 5 years."

Peter asked, "Wait a minute. How was he able to get someone to keep tabs on your family, while he was in jail? And more importantly, how did he get out of jail?"

Jessica replied, "He has friends in high places. He and Justin Hammer go way back before Stark Industries rose to power. There was a record of Norman Osborn's bailout of 100 million dollars in the New York State Prison paid by Justin Hammer, just after about a month when he was sent to prison. And you know that H.A.M.M.E.R. Industries is not the cleanest organization known to the humankind."

Peter nodded and asked, "So, what else happened?"

Jessica replied, "After we spent 5 years in Canada, we went back to New York and found a new place to live in Lower Manhattan, and that's when I met you, Gwen, and that stupid rich boy for the first time in preschool."

Peter replied in a soft voice, "I remember when we were at that preschool….how you would stand up to bullies who were harassing me, even at that tender age of 5 years old. I really admired your bravery then, just like I do now."

She playfully slapped him on the chest and said, "Hey, Dork-Face! Give yourself some credit! I remember when you stood up to Flash Thompson when he called me a wall-crawling freak show!"

Peter replied, "It looks like we've been scratching each other's backs since we were 5 years old huh?"

Jessica replied, "Yeah, just like 2 peas in a pod."

Peter then suddenly remembered that time when Jessica told him that Harry tortured her for a week when she was kidnapped. Peter asked, "Hey, did Harry really do all those things to you without being forced to?"

Jessica didn't say anything as she got up and proceeded to walk out of the room. Peter lightly grabbed her hand and said, "Did he really do it on his own?"

Jessica turned around said in a sleepy voice, "I'm tired, Pete. I want to go to bed."

Peter realized that she was right. They were both emotionally drained tonight, but she was emotionally drained even more because she had to relive her horrible past memories. Peter hugged her as she was about to leave. He said, "Hey, you can always talk to me about anything that's on your mind ok? You're my hero, and heroes deserve a special treatment."

Jessica replied as she gave a bright smile. "I know, and you're my hero too."

Peter then asked her, "Hey, can you do me a huge favor?"

Jessica asked, "What….is it?"

Peter said, "Could you wash your face before you go? I can still see the tears in your eyes, and Natasha told me that she was gonna cut off my balls in my sleep if I ever made you cry."

Jessica rolled her eyes, "Oh, Natasha…always being overprotective of me as usual."

Peter laughed as Jessica also asked, "Can you do me a huge favor too?" Peter nodded as she said, "If you run into Ms. Danvers tomorrow, _PLEASE_ don't tell her that I called her a cougar. She's been having a hard love life recently."

Peter said as Jessica was leaving the room, "Sure thing, Jess! Good night!"

Jessica replied with a smile on her face, "Sleep tight, Dork-Face!"

**XXXXX**

Peter got up next day as he went to begin his second day of training session. The laundry robot brought back his S.H.I.E.L.D. uniform as Peter put it on to go to the lobby to meet up with Coulson for the morning martial arts practice. As he was going downstairs, he still couldn't help to think about whether Harry really did attack Jessica on his own without anybody forcing him or whatsoever. Could his best friend be really that evil? Was it really possible? With these thoughts floating in his head, Peter went down to lobby as Coulson said, "You're on time today, Mr. Parker. By the way, did you enjoy my love note?"

Peter replied in a sarcastic manner as he said, "Oh yeah, every minute of it! I especially loved that part where I thought my capillaries were starting to fall off because I spent 2 hours memorizing all the colors in Spanish!"

Coulson chuckled, "Come on. We're going to use a different room today,"

They left the lobby as they went to go to the basement. They went inside a small entrance, and inside was a large gym that had a fighting mat, all sorts of weapons and accessories and large wooden steaks that were used to practice kung-fu.

Peter asked, "So….is there a reason why we are here today?"

Coulson replied, "Oh, this is actually where we're supposed to be for our training."

Peter said, "And, why didn't we come here yesterday?

Coulson replied, "Oh, because I just felt like it."

Peter was in a state of utter disbelief as Coulson added, "And, partly because I forgot that this room actually existed."

The training went on for a couple of hours as they worked on more basic moves on Wing Chun and practicing accuracy of the moves on wooden dummy. Coulson asked, "Hey, kid, you feeling alright today? You seem a lot angrier today."

Peter replied, "Nah. I'm just trying to digest the burritos from last night. Did you try the Carnitas Burrito from the café? It was _MUY CALIENTE._"

Coulson chuckled as they went on with their rest of the training session.

* * *

As Peter went down to have a firearms training session with Hawkeye, he noticed that the tension of the hallway was tenser than yesterday. People around him seemed to walk faster, trying to get somewhere urgent, and their expressions on their faces seemed more worrisome than usual. This was his only second day in S.H.I.E.L.D. and he could already feel that something huge was coming. He got into the training room and Hawkeye was wearing his classic "H" helmet, as he was shooting from the 2nd floor of the training room.

Peter asked, "What's the occasion, Robin Hood? Are you going Avengering right now?"

Hawkeye replied, "Nope. Stark and Banner wanted to have a training session this afternoon so I'm just going through the battle simulations in my head. And I need this helmet when I'm sparring with those two, so I'm just practicing with it this morning."

He then shot a quick flurry of arrows that hit the four targets right on their heads as he jumped down to the lower level. He said, "Are you ready?"

Peter said with a great determination, "I was born ready." As the training session went on for a while, Peter asked, "Hey Clint, so what's the Hulk like? You know….when he's not mean and green and fighting Thor every 5 seconds that causes giant sonic booms in the middle of downtown Manhattan?"

Hawkeye added as he laughed out aloud, "And when he's not trying to eat all the 20 gallons of peanut butter that we have in the Avengers fridge?"

Peter snickered as Hawkeye added, "Well, Bruce is one of the greatest minds in the world. His knowledge of radiation and gamma ray exposure is just flat out ridiculous. He and Stark get along really well, and they have really long nerd sessions about science-y stuff so to speak."

Hawkeye then noticed that Peter was only hitting the dummy target only in the head and the crotch area. He asked, "Hey, Peter. Did Phil give you a hard time this morning?"

Peter suddenly snapped out of his concentration as he said, "Coulson? Nah, he was chill as a kitten! I'm just trying to relive stress you know…..trying to zone in my Zen, so to speak."

Hawkeye twitched his eyes and just stared at Peter blankly.

Peter asked as he was shooting at the dummies. "Hey, Clint. Do you ever get that feeling? That feeling of doubt when everything you've been told in your life is just a great big fat lie? Do you get that horrible feeling in your gut when you know there are some things are out of your control, and you can't do anything to prevent them?" He shot the dummy in the head 4 times in a row as it completely fell of the dummy.

Hawkeye replied, "I've always had issues of trusting people. I've seen a lot of double agents that worked for S.H.I.E.L.D. and Hydra at the same time, so I've learned to not trust people and began to doubt my feelings, my thoughts and sometimes even my natural instincts." He added, "This one time when I was helping secure the Tesseract with S.H.I.E.L.D. and we had an encounter with Loki. I was caught off-guard and he controlled my mind and I ended up fighting Natasha." Peter looked at him and said, "Wow, really? What was that like? Hawkeye sighed and replied, "It was painful, knowing that you didn't have any control of your body. Because you didn't want to see the person you love getting hurt, and it was just an awful, helpless feeling. Luckily, Natasha beat me and I was able to freed from Loki's spell after that."

Hawkeye lowered Peter's gun and said, "Never doubt yourself, Peter. It can only do you bad and horrible things in your life, and let's just say that it's always good to have someone who can help you get back on your feet. We're done for today."

* * *

Lunch was nothing special. Peter looked around to see where Jessica was and didn't find her in the cafeteria, so he just sat in the corner by himself because he really didn't know that many people in his surroundings. It was only his 2nd day, so he was still getting used to the vibe of his new environment. As he went to his training session with the Black Widow, he noticed that there were sounds of shouts going on in the training room. Peter opened the door, and he noticed that Jessica and Natasha were having a sparring session. They were not using their powers at all; it was just a basic hand-to-hand combat that was really intense and fierce as they were blocking each others' kicks and punches.

Natasha said, "You know kid, you've gotten a lot better at this since that time when you've fallen flat on your face every time on the obstacle course on your first day! Ugh! Hyah!"

Jessica replied, "Well, you know what they say about young whippersnappers! Hah!"

Natasha replied as she blocked Jessica's air-born high arching kicks, "Well, don't get too cocky! You've still got ways to go kid!"

Jessica replied with a cheeky grin on her face, "You're just afraid that I'll beat you!"

Natasha replied, "Hey, you do realize that Carol was probably hitting on Peter on purpose just to get you riled up, right?"

Jessica replied, "Wha-"

Then Natasha quickly swept Jessica off of her legs as she kicked her legs as she fell to the ground, flat on her back. "Ow! That was totally not cool."

Natasha laughed out loud as she said, "Haha! You lose kid. Stay more focused next time."

Jessica chuckled with a grin on her face, "You're such a bitch."

Peter just watched their session in a total awe and he noticed that Hawkeye was standing behind him this whole time.

Natasha said with a smile, "Oh, hey Clint!"

Hawkeye sheepishly replied, "Hey, Nat!"

Natasha asked, "What are you doing here?"

Hawkeye blushed and replied, "I….uh…. was running some errands for Cap and I decided to stop by here and say hi!"

Natasha twitched her eyebrows and said, "Clint, you know that Steve is having a seminar with the Marines today. And don't you have a training session with Tony and Bruce that you're supposed to go to?"

Jessica giggled as Hawkeye replied sheepishly, "Ha! Yeah…. I was just about to do that, I'll see you around!" Hawkeye than quickly left the premises quickly as he went to find his jet.

Natasha shook her head and said to herself, "What a dork."

Jessica replied as she winked at Peter, "I know someone like that."

Natasha replied, "I've known him for so long, and he still acts like a fidgeting, blabbering idiot all the time when I'm around him!"

Jessica replied, "He _TOTALLY_ likes you."

Natasha sighed and replied, "I know. He just needs to grow a fucking sack and confess to me already. You ready, Peter?"

Peter walked in the room and Jessica said, "Hey, Dork-Face! How's your day?"

Natasha rolled her eyes as Peter replied with a stupid grin on his face, "Not as bad yesterday. Just trying to hone in the zone…know what I'm saying?"

Jessica said to Natasha, "I told you he was a dork."

Natasha replied jokingly, "Yeah, no shit."

Then she both looked at Jessica and Peter with a stern look and said, "Now listen to me, both of you. Whatever we talked about in here _STAYS_ in here, ok? I don't want any possible double agents getting a sniff on this topic."

They both nodded and Jessica replied with a mischevious grin on her face, "And also, because of the reason that you've always had a crush on him, right?"

Natasha blushed as she playfully spanked Jessica and said, "Just get out of here already, kid!"

Jessica giggled as she packed her gear and left the premises.

* * *

Peter got ready to go on the obstacle course as he said, "I'm totally gonna remember what happened here for a very long time. This is a must-entry for the Spidey's S.H.I.E.L.D. Log."

Natasha stood there with her arms crossed as she twitched her eyes while giving a frown to Peter. She was not having it with him right now.

Peter replied, "Ok! Ok! Geez, Did a Hawk-Guy catch your tongue or what?"

She threw a knife at his crotch as he yelped and dodged it as he immediately got started on his training session. After a couple of hours of training, they were at the part of the training session where Natasha and Peter would have a friendly conversation and Natasha would knock him down as Peter had to avoid it.

Natasha asked, "So, how is everything with Jessica? Did you make moves on her yet?"

Peter dodged Natasha's kick as he replied, "Nope, we've cuddled a couple of times but nothing more than that. I'm still looking for the right moment."

Natasha replied as she tried to under sweep Peter's legs, "Oh yeah? So, when is the right moment?"

Peter jumped as he said, "I don't know yet. I think I'll know when the time is right though."

Natasha then gave him a quick neck chop as Peter fell on the ground on his face. She helped him off the ground and said, "There is no right time, Peter. It's either you do it or you don't."

Peter just stood there silently, as Natasha looked him right in the eyes and said, "Jessica is _CRAZY _for you Peter. She really likes you a lot, you know? Did you know that when I was training her back in her youngling days, that she always talked about you? She can't stop thinking about you! And you can't fuck this up!"

Peter turned his back on her and said, "I've realized that. It's just that... I don't want her to be another Gwen Stacy."

Natasha said, "You know that she's not a damsel-in-a-distress."

Peter replied, "I know! It's just that I've always had this unending string of constant bad luck in my life-"

Natasha cut him off and replied, "So, you're just gonna wuss out and not take a chance on her?! She loves you, Peter! SHE LOVES YOU!"

Peter turned around and yelled at her face, "YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT I'VE BEEN THROUGH!"

Natasha slapped him and said, "Don't be like Clint, Peter. Don't be a fool."

They just sat on the ground silently for a while and Natasha said, "Have I told you about what happened to Agent 19?"

Peter shook his head as Natasha began telling the story.

* * *

"Two years ago, we've had this agent named Bobbi Morse. She was the top agent of S.H.I.E.L.D. in all categories. In fighting skills, firearms, and her devious espionage skills that gave her the nickname, 'Mockingbird'. She could handle any sort of situation that she was thrown into, you name it. She was also really popular with all the guys in S.H.I.E.L.D. and was pretty much our local sweetheart at the time."

Peter looked amused as she continued on with the story, "Hell, I mean she was tall and blonde with a beautiful body. She could even give Uma Thurman a run for her money. Even, a lot of girls like me had the hots for her. " She added, "but she also was the most compassionate out of all the agents at the time when being compassionate wasn't really valued."

Peter joked, "Damn, she must've been quite the lady if she was able to thaw an ice queen like you."

Natasha twitched her eyes at Peter as she continued, "She was my best friend, and I knew at the time that Clint had a major crush on her."

Peter asked, "Did Bobbi know that Clint liked her?"

Natasha replied, "Unfortunately no. When it came to romance….she wasn't really the best at reading the signs. The…. funny thing was that she was crazy about him too, and she would tell me that she would have all these fantasies and wet dreams about him. It was just really cute."

Peter replied in a somber tone, "Why do I have a bad feeling that this story is gonna end up horrible?"

Natasha continued, "After a couple of months after the Battle of New York, Bobbi finally decided to confess her feelings to Clint. But that's when _EVERYTHING_ started to go downhill." Peter sat silently as Natasha started to tear up a little bit, "When she was walking towards a hallway to go and find his room, she came across a double agent who injured her really badly."

Peter asked, "Who was it?"

Natasha replied, "We still don't know who it is to this day. But whoever took down Mockingbird like that had to be a really skilled fighter to do that." She continued, "She got stabbed really badly, but still managed to knock on Clint's door. When Clint opened the door, he saw Bobbi bleeding really badly... that's when they finally confessed their feelings to each other, but it was too late."

Peter replied, "I'm sorry Natasha. I'm sorry that you had to lose a good friend like her."

Natasha replied in a sarcastic tone, "And now that stupid bastard has a crush on me. Isn't life wonderful?!"

Natasha grabbed Peter by the shoulders and said, "Now, do you see why you can't fuck this up? Jessica is a really strong girl who can take care of herself on her own, but she's nowhere as talented or strong as Bobbi right now. Peter, she's like a little sister that I've never had. And if anything happens to her, I don't know what I…."

She began to cry as Peter gently hugged her. Peter said, "I know. I can't fuck this up."

Natasha replied, "You better not."

* * *

After Peter finished his training, he began to think about all the important lessons that he learned today. He began to think about what Uncle Ben said to him all the time when he was a little kid. _With great power, comes great responsibility._ He started to wonder again what that really meant in his life. As Peter started to walk down the hallway towards his room, he ran into Nick Fury.

Nick said, "Hey, Peter. How's your day going?"

Peter replied, "I'm just hanging in there."

Nick Fury stared at him for a while as he asked, "What's on your mind, son?"

Peter replied, "I've been thinking about lots of things such as my training, my future as a member of S.H.I.E.L.D., Jessica, and whether my best friend Harry is an evil overlord and such."

Nick Fury said, "Come to my office. There's something that I need you to see."

* * *

**Who is the murderer of Mockingbird? Is this double agent still working for S.H.I.E.L.D.? What do the H.A.M.M.E.R. Industries have to offer to Oscorp? Why does Nick Fury want Peter to come into his office? What other revelations are there that have yet to be revealed? Find out next time in Spider-Man: Secrets of Oscorp! Excelsior!**

**I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! And as usual, reviews are ALWAYS appreciated. :)**

**A/N: Check out zombiecat 138's Watch Your Step and Another Way To Die. Both of them are excellent fics. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Greetings, True Believers! Welcome to a another all-new exciting installment of Spider-Man: Secrets of Oscorp! What mysterious incident is happening in the Avengers Tower? What other revelations does Nick Fury tell to Peter Parker? Who is Harry Osborn? What force is so unstoppable out there that the S.H.I.E.L.D. can't take care of by themselves? Find out in this brand new chapter of Spider-Man: Secrets of Oscorp! Excelsior!**

**Disclaimer: All the characters are owned by Marvel. Also the phrase "True Believers" and "Excelsior" belong to the almighty Stan Lee.**

**A/N: This chapter took a lot out of me for many reasons...you'll find out why towards the end. Let's just say that this chapter as a whole is not for the faint of heart nor the squeamish. You've been WARNED. Please R&amp;R. It will be greatly appreciated.**

* * *

Chapter 6: Wundagore Spider and Revelations Pt. 2

At the time when Peter was training his espionage skills with the Black Widow on his 2nd day at S.H.I.E.L.D., Hawkeye flew his private jet to downtown Manhattan and was having a sparring session with Iron Man and The Hulk in the Avengers Tower. The Avengers tower was originally the Stark Tower, intended for Iron Man's personal use and launching pad for his justice duties. However, after the Battle of New York, the Avengers felt that they needed a place where they can practice together, meet up for future recruitments and a place to get to know each other. Therefore that led to Tony Stark changing the name of his personal pad to Avengers Tower as it became the main headquarters for the Avengers in downtown Manhattan.

Iron Man, Hawkeye and the Hulk were practicing in a room that was reinforced with 5 layers of triple-reinforced metal of Adamantium and Vibranium. It was laid out like a large battlefield, and there were holographic screens of battle simulations that were being displayed as they were going through the training.

The man with a gold and red titanium suit and a golden mask began to shoot his Repulsor Rays at Hawkeye and said through his monitors, "Hey, Clint. So what's he like? You know, the rookie."

Hawkeye dodged his blast as he said, "Well, he's a fanboy." He dodged another blast and said, "And he's a total goof-off and even more of a dork than I am."

Then a gigantic buff, green monster came charging at the man with the fancy metal suit and yelled, "HULK GOING TO SMASH IRON MAN!"

Iron man shot his Repulsor Rays from his palms at the Hulk, and it sent the Hulk back a few steps as he staggered a bit. The Hulk said, "That tickles."

Iron Man began to charge at him as he said, "That was just a test run, big guy. Now, feed on this!"

He shot out a more focused blast of Repulsor Rays from his chest as the Hulk put his hands on the blast and it knocked him down to the ground. Hulk got up as he scratched his head and said, "Tin Man got lucky this time. Hulk caught off-guard."

Hawkeye began to shoot his explosive arrows at Iron Man as he said, "Tony, I think you should look into the kid possibly joining us in the coming future. He's been a diehard fan since he was in middle school, and he's a hard worker."

Tony repelled the arrows with his blasters from his palms and replied, "Clint, you know how I feel about fanboys."

Clint began to fire more of his explosive arrows at Tony and said, "What, you mean Amadeus? Tony, he was just a little kid."

Tony repelled his arrows again and began to shoot multiple short bursts of his blaster from his palms and said, "Yeah, a little 5-year old kid who stole my Mark VI suit to take it out for a joyride and crashed it in the Garden during a fucking Knicks game! Carmelo almost pulled a Kevin Ware and I had to spend extra 3 weeks to fix my baby!"

The Hulk got up and began walking towards a hallway as he said, "Hulk hungry. Hulk going to eat Peanut Butter."

Hawkeye and Iron Man stopped attacking each other as Iron Man released his mask contraption. Beneath a mask was a man who looked like he was in his mid-30's. He had dark brown eyes and sported a short brown hair and had a considerable beard on him as well. He said, "I think we're done for today."

Hawkeye tapped Tony's metal shoulder lightly and said, "Did we load up on the Peanut Butter?" Tony scratched his and said, "Working on it."

* * *

An elderly British gentleman's voice came through the monitors in the room and said, "Mr. Stark, Agent Coulson is here to see you."

Tony began to walk into the hallway that led to the private Avengers bar and said, "I'm not here right now."

The voice from the monitors said, "Sir, he insists that you talk to him."

Tony began to pour a shot of a Sailor Jerry and said, "Tell him that Pepper's giving me a blowjob."

The whimsical British voice replied, "Sir, you do realize that Ms. Potts is not here."

Tony finished the shot and began to pour another one and said, "Damn it, J.A.R.V.I.S. just make up something!"

He began to carry his glass of his rum down to the lobby and found Agent Coulson standing right in front of the entrance. Tony rolled his eyes and said, "What do you want, Phil?"

Coulson had some kind of an electronic laptop file system in his hand. He held it up in front of Tony and said, "You've got questions to answer."

Tony received the file and said, "So, you somehow manage to get past J.A.R.V.I.S., and now you want to violate my privacy to play Sherlock with me…._again._"

Phil stared at the man with the metal suit for a couple of seconds and took a glance at his rum-filled glass and said, "Jesus, Tony. It's only 3 P.M. and you're drinking that already?"

Tony finished another shot, got another glass from the couch and offered it to him and said, "I'm just warming up. You want some?"

Coulson replied, "No thanks."

They sat on a couch and Coulson swiped the screen on his laptop system and series of holographic images came up above the screen. Coulson pointed to the image on the far right that showed a large red cylindrical container that said in gold lettering: Stark Industries.

He said, "The Vita Ray containers that were in our ship have been stolen last night"

Tony replied, "Geez, you guys. You need to take care of your Christmas presents better."

Coulson pressed a button on his electronic toy and said, "You see….." The holographic images became video footages of 2 Mark VII Iron Man suits breaking open the hatch of the ship's container and lifting the large Vita Ray cargos out of the S.H.I.E.L.D. Helicarrier. Coulson paused the footage and said, "From the footages it looks like they used EMP Disruptors that had a low-enough frequency to go undetected through our security system and completely disable the whole ship's security main frame for 3 hours."

Tony was completely baffled as Coulson added, "You got any idea how in the world this happened?"

Tony smacked his head and said, "Goddamnit, fucking fanboys stealing my shit again."

Coulson replied, "I'm being serious here, Tony. This is a level 10 security breach, and it's your suits that have caused this conundrum. Where were you exactly last night?!"

Tony replied, "I went on a date with Pepper at Peppolino's, then we had a nice bottle of Bianco Toscano and fucked each other's brains out."

Coulson crossed his arms as his twitched his eyebrows. Tony replied, "Geez, man! Alright! I'll look something into it right now. J.A.R.V.I.S., began collecting every single security footage from last night in the tower."

* * *

As Tony's A.I. system began to locate all the security footages, a chatty murmur began to creep up on the lobby of the Avengers Tower.

"Hey Steve, what are you doing tonight?"

"I have to assess incoming applications for recruitment."

"You're no fun! Can't you take a break once in a while?"

"You need to take your work more seriously, Carol."

"Fine, I'm not picking you up next time."

"Carol….."

As the two chatty captains of the Avengers came in, Iron man said, "Hey, what's good you two lovebirds?"

Captain America and Captain Marvel just stood there still as Captain America sheepishly replied, "Oh hey, Tony. We were just in a middle of professional work, that's all."

Captain Marvel slightly blushed and replied, "Yeah, Steve needed a ride from his Seminar and I happened to be in the town so I picked him up with my Jet!"

The man with the blue mask with the capital letter, "A" said to Coulson, "Hey, Phil. Good to see you again son. What brings you here to the Avengers Tower?"

Coulson got up from his seat and enthusiastically smiled at the Star-Spangled studded, blonde, clean-shaven hero and shook his hand. "It's-It's good to see you see again Cap. How was the seminar?"

Captain America chuckled as he replied, "It was good! I'm very excited to see how the future training program in the Marines will go, and the leadership that comes along with it."

He glanced at the holographic frames that were in front of him as he looked at Coulson and Stark. He crossed his arms and said, "Tony….what did you do this time?"

Tony replied, "I didn't do it Cap. You know what it's like to live under my name. But then again, only I know that."

Captain America smacked his face as Coulson replied, "His Iron Man suits stole the Vita Ray containers from our Helicarrier last night."

Carol slammed Tony against the wall and growled, "You better have a good explanation for this Iron Man, or I'll turn your fucking brain into a Swiss Cheese!"

The woman sported a long straight blonde hair and a red mask that outlined her eyes and didn't cover her mouth. She also had a red sash across her hips and a full body suit of red, blue and a yellow exploding star on her chest and was getting ready to pummel Iron Man with her glowing yellow photon fists on her red gloves.

Captain America lowered her fists and said, "Easy, Carol. He's still innocent until proven guilty. We have to hear the full story first."

Tony added, "Yeah, sweet-cheeks. Listen to the man!"

Captain Marvel's eyes started to glow dangerously yellow as she looked at Iron Man and said, "I'm warning you, Tony. Don't _test _me."

She calmed down for a bit and said to Coulson, "I was actually planning to give my recon reports to you after I showed it to Steve," As Hawkeye started to walk in the lobby with a bewildered look on his face, Carol added. "Since almost everyone is here right now, we might as well do a combined report."

* * *

Carol placed her tablet on a nearby table. She swiped the screen as 2 holographic images came up above the tablet. She started to give her reports of what she saw at Oscorp. "When I was taking a look around Oscorp yesterday, I found something very interesting."

She pressed one of the holographic images as that picture became enlarged into a single frame. She pointed to the image and said, "Who you see here is Justin Hammer, A.K.A. CEO of H.A.M.M.E.R. Industries, A.K.A. the number one sleaze-ball in the arms industry. And from the looks of it," She zoomed in the picture of the premise on her tablet and said, "It looks like he's giving Norman Osborn a briefcase that is filled with some sort of ionized weapons."

Tony added, "Hammer already made weapons out of them?! FUCK."

Hawkeye added as he was eating a sandwich that he made from the ingredients in the Avengers fridge, "What's Justin Hammer doing there? Hasn't he made unauthorized weapons enough already?"

Captain America added, "I don't know. But this does not sit well with me at all especially when Justin Hammer's previous history in illegal arms manufacture and purchase is something that should not be overlooked at all."

Iron Man got up from his seat and said, "Hey you guys. I know that all the evidence is pointing towards me working with my evil nemesis, but I swear on Stark's honor that it's not me."

Coulson added, "You still have to come with me, Tony."

Iron Man put his mask back on and said through his monitor, "Good luck with that, Phil."

Captain Marvel's fists started to glow bright yellow as it was humming with energy. She said, "Stand down, Iron Man. Or I'll blast a hole in your sack."

Captain America said, "Tony, you need to-"

Iron man flew through the windows of the lobby as the thick shards of the broken glasses started to fall down 150 feet down to the ground. Captain Marvel immediately flew off like a fighter jet and said through her comilnk on her ear. "Steve, I'm going after him. Call anybody who's available. This is a Code Red."

Captain America replied, "I'm on it, Carol. Hawkeye, I want you to shadow Captain Marvel and go after Iron Man. I'll assemble all the others."

Hawkeye was holding his sandwich and said, "Aww, come on Cap! I didn't even finish my lunch yet!"

Captain America unloaded his Shield from his back and said, "Not, now soldier. You've got duties to do."

Captain America spoke through his comilnk to Captain Marvel and said, "Don't try to do anything crazy. Call me when you get him."

Captain Marvel smiled as she was already reaching mach 2 and replied, "You worry too much."

Iron Man was starting to fly into the Atlantic skies as he noticed that Captain Marvel was hot on his tail. Captain Marvel yelled at Iron Man, "You can't outrun me Tony! You're facing a top-tier Air Force Pilot who's about to reach supersonic speed. So just stand the fuck down!"

Iron man replied through his monitors, "Love you too, darling."

Then he spoke to his A.I. through his computer system in his suit and said, "J.A.R.V.I.S., shift all energy to thrusters. I'm gonna need all the turbo I can get to outrun this lady."

J.A.R.V.I.S. replied, "Yes sir, and by the way sir, nothing came on the security files."

Iron Man replied, "Damn it, why is it so hard being me?!"

**XXXXX**

Meanwhile…

Nick Fury invited Peter Parker into his office, and there was a large rotating chair with a desk in front that looked like some kind of a giant TV screen that was on the desk. Behind all of that was a window that overlooked the skies of all of New York City. Before Nick sat down on his chair, he got a call on his comilnk through his earpiece and said, "Hey, Coulson...ok, keep me updated."

Nick sat in his chair as he said to Peter, "It looks like Iron Man is going rogue at the moment."

Peter asked in a confused state, "Why, what did he do?"

Nick replied, "It looks like he stole some Vita Ray containers that were in the ship last night, and the Avengers are trying to catch him."

Peter asked, "What? I thought he was one of the good guys!"

Nick replied, "Yup, something is definitely not right now, but we need to bring him in and ask some questions, but Stark does what Stark does, which is always running away from authority."

Peter looked slightly worried as Nick said, "I thought I'd let you in the loop with some of the things that are going on S.H.I.E.L.D. right now. Believe it or not, there are things that we can't handle and you need to know about it. Especially since this is about Oscorp."

Peter replied, "You mean the green crackpot's secret lair?"

Nick Fury replied, "Yup, and it looks like you've found out who Norman Osbourne is. But…." He sat on his chair and swiped the screen on the desk with his hands and a one giant holographic screen came up in front of him. He added, "You don't even have the surface scratched yet, kid. Come here, you need to see this."

Peter stood next to Nick Fury as they watched the footage play out.

The video showed a young, tall, scrawny Caucasian male with short brown hair and green eyes and in front of him was a young woman with a long brown hair and brown eyes who was strapped to a large, green, metallic standing contraption. The man held a needle that was attached to a syringe that was filled with a bright purple fluid.

Nick paused the footage and said, "I suppose you know who the guy is."

Peter added, "Yeah, unfortunately."

Nick Fury added, "Remember the package that Jessica took from him? Let's just say that the substance in the syringe hasn't been beta-tested yet."

Nick resumed the footage as the younger version of Norman Osborn in the video said to the woman, "You're gonna be safe, darling." And the woman replied, "I know, babe. You've got this."

Then Norman Osborn injected the syringe into the woman. A few minutes later her body was shaking as she was screaming in pain and agony. Peter said to himself as he was watching the horror unfold, "No way, is that….?"

The woman in the video died as her body blew apart, which sent her guts, intestines, and blood just everywhere in the lab. Nick stopped the footage and said, "Yup, that was his wife…..and that son of a bitch killed her. Harry Osborn still has no recollections of this event because he was just born when this shit-show happened."

Peter stood there silently as he asked, "So that was in the package, a liquid TNT accelerator for the human body?!"

Nick switched over the holographic image with a different one with a simple circular motion of his hands as he said, "Not exactly."

Peter looked at the holographic image of the human body with intrigue as an image of a syringe was being injected to the holographic human body. Nick added, "What you see here is the bio-chemical formula package that we got from the Green Goblin, which is being injected into the human body. The Weapons and Gear division ran through some theoretical tests and this is what they found."

Peter watched the injection go in the holographic test as the body's cellular structure was growing and still managing to stable. He said, "It's not imploding at all! The DNA is somehow being stabilized…..wait a minute, is that-"

Nick replied, "yup, it's Wundagore Spider's DNA."

The transformed body became almost became larger as the muscles and overall size grew 5 times the size of its normal human body and it had a face of a lion. Nick Fury changed the hologram again as it showed pictures of serums that contained the different characteristics of each animal. He said, "It comes in all shapes and sizes."

Peter clenched his fists tightly and asked, "You want to tell me why you're keeping that….that abomination on this ship?!"

Nick gave a long sigh and said, "Miriam is working on a top-secret research with this serum. She… believes that these newly modified serums are the key to bring back people from death."

Peter replied, "So, you're just gonna let her continue with this experiment?! Tinkering with dead bodies is not a good idea! What if it all fails and turns out like the Tesseract fiasco a year ago?"

Nick replied, "She said that she wants to find ways to bring back dead S.H.I.E.L.D. agents back to life."

Peter's head was down in a state of disbelief as Nick added, "I've seen Miriam do amazing things with her talent as a scientist in S.H.I.E.L.D., and if she's able to bring back my lost friends and colleague, I'm willing to take a chance on that."

Peter and Nick stood there for a while and Peter said, "There's something else that you're not telling me."

Nick just sat still silently as Peter grabbed Nick by his shoulders and said, "I _need_ to know how that spider's DNA got involved in this."

* * *

Nick nervously gathered his hands together and said, "What I'm about to show you is something highly confidential. This is something that only Jessica, Miriam, Coulson, Hawkeye, Black Widow, and I know about. I hope you're ready for this, because it's not for the faint of heart."

Nick Fury changed the hologram and it showed a video footage as it showed a very familiar young boy who was in his lab. The lab was filled with mechanical robot parts, sonar devices, deadly plasma guns and death rays that were in the works, and chemical formulas written on the chalkboard. Peter became wide-eyed and said, "Harry? Harry….had a lab all this time?"

Nick replied, "That's not the only surprise you'll find out."

The video footage kept rolling as Peter noticed that the date of the footage recorded was on 9/6/2011, which was his birthday. In the video Norman, Osborn came out to greet his son and said, "Happy Birthday, Harry."

Harry replied, "Thank you, father. I hope that our goals will come true in the many coming years."

Peter watched the footage intensely as Norman Osborn in the video said, "Now, I have something to show you. Do not be alarmed."

Then he had a twisted a circular device on his belt as he slowly became the Green Goblin." Peter thought, _ I guess the Green Goblin blood wasn't completely washed out of his system. _

In the video, Harry looked shocked and almost scared at first. Then he slowly smiled as he hugged his father. He said, "I am completely in awe of this power, dad."

The Green Goblin gleefully smiled as he handed something that looked like a wristwatch to Harry. He said, "Now, you shall your own power, my son. Open up the top."

Harry proceeded to open up the top of the wrist device and a small red blob started to attach to his chest as it began to spread to every inch of his body. His whole body became a metallic red color that seemed like it was boiling itself as he had these big terrifying white eyes and great monstrous teeth in his mouth.

The Green Goblin hugged the newly transformed monster and said, "Welcome to the world, my red symbiote…..Carnage."

Peter put his hands over his mouth in great terror as he said to himself, "Oh my god…..what did you do to yourself Harry?"

Then he watched the monster speak as it said in its screeching and unpleasant voice, "Thanks for the gift, dad."

Peter continued to watch the disaster unfold as he watched the red symbiote began to test his newly-found powers. The Carnage could move fast with great agility and attach to walls, just like Peter. His punches and kicks were so fast and strong that it shattered the titanium walls of the lab and his organic red webs could pierce through rubble like bullets.

Nick Fury stopped the footage and said, "This was during your freshman year. It happened in the morning….just before you went to school with him on that day."

Peter was wide-eyed in shock and horror as Nick Fury changed the holographic footage into another different one. He added, "When Norman Osbourne was out of jail, all of his research on the Wundagore Spiders went up on flames. The company was doing fine, but he desperately wanted to get his hands back on that research. To him, he was _NOTHING_ without that research."

Nick pressed the play button on his desk-screen and the footage began to play.

Norman and Harry Osborn were in their human forms in their mansion as Norman began to say to Harry, "I need you to grab something important of mine. It's something that I lost many years ago, and I must get it back."

Harry said, "What do you need?"

Norman replied, "That girl….Jessica Drew, she's Spider-Man's partner-in-crime."

Harry began to laugh maliciously and said, "Ha! That stupid bitch is the spider-slut?"

Norman replied, "Yes, and I need you to bring her home. Invite her over for a movie, and when she's caught off-guard, you need to transform into Carnage and knock her out. Do not kill her."

Harry gleefully replied, "You got it pops."

Then Norman replied, "Are you sure you want to do this? I mean she's one of your closest people."

Harry replied, "You know damn well how I feel about superheroes."

Peter thought to himself as he kept on watching the footage, _Oh my god….Harry's even more fucked up than his dad._

The footage skipped into the next scene where it showed Harry and Jessica in front of the Osborn mansion. They went inside the mansion, and Harry got the pizza and put on Little Shop of Horrors. Peter noticed that Jessica was wearing a green hoodie, and thought to himself. _Good lord, that color looks awful on her._

He noticed that as they were watching the movie together, Jessica and Harry were having a very friendly conversation as Jessica was talking about how Harry should be auditioning for Broadway and Harry joked back about how she should be his agent. He then saw Harry leave the living room as Jessica was waiting for him. Peter felt helpless as he knew exactly what was going to happen next. He thought to himself, _Come on Jess! What are you doing? You gotta get out of there before he captures you! Just go!_

It was as if his favorite character in a TV show was going to get into trouble, and there was nothing he could do. He could only watch the disaster unfold by itself as he shuddered in great fear. As the video continued, Harry came back to the living room as the Carnage and he threw Jessica against the wall with his blood-red organic webs as she was knocked out and landed flat on her back like a ragdoll.

Peter then noticed the date of the footage that was recorded: 9/13/12, which was just a couple of days after he and Gwen kissed for the first time. He thought to himself in horror, _Jessica must've found about my kiss with Gwen from her! So that led to her opening herself to Harry….and all of this happened because I was preoccupied with Gwen….I didn't even see or care about what was happening to Jessica….god, I am so STUPID._

The footage skipped into the next one where it showed a dark, ominous, cold room where it was filled with cages, plasma guns of sorts, and more deadly contraptions of many kinds and it felt like a place where hopes and dreams go to die. Peter noticed that Jessica was laid out in one of the cages, still out cold. As the video continued, the Carnage walked into the premises, as he was leaving footprints of red goo as he walked over to his prey. He removed Jessica's green hoodie with his webs as he grabbed her by the throat and slammed her against a metal table nearby. She gasped in pain and woke up as she saw Harry's face come out of the red boiling skin.

He gave her a evil smile and said, "Did you sleep tight, princess?"

Jessica had a terrified expression on her face as the red organic boiling webs wrapped around her chest, belly and legs. She screamed in agony as the webs were tearing through her clothes and burned her skin on contact. She said to him, "You….I thought we were friends! Why are you doing this to me?! WHY?!"

Harry's face went back inside as the frightening face of the Carnage emerged again like hot boiling lava and said in his nails-to-a-chalkboard-esque voice, "Because….I hate you."

Peter continued to watch the horrible event unfold as he clenched his teeth and thought to himself, _Get your filthy hands off of her you dirty son of a bitch!_

The footage continued as Norman Osborn slowly walked into the premises and said to Jessica, "So…how do you like your half-brother's lab?"

Jessica asked, "Wait….what? What do you mean by that?!"

Norman Osborn gave an evil cackle as he said, "Yes, Jessica. I am your father!"

Jessica began to sob uncontrollably and said, "No! No! Shut up! That can't be possible!"

Norman replied, "You know, it was so much fun fucking your gorgeous mom when she worked for me many years ago…."Norman Osborn turned into the Green Goblin as he touched Jessica's cheeks like a crazed homicidal maniac and said, "you look so beautiful….just like your mother."

Jessica then asked as she was sobbing in terror, "Bu-But, I thought my dad was Jonathan!"

The Green Goblin cackled in response, "No, my dear! He may have married your mother, but I made sweet love to her when they were working for me…."

He gave a smile and said, "Right under Jonathan Drew's nose."

Jessica replied, "How could you….you monster!"

The Green Goblin replied, "When your mother found out who I really was, I simply couldn't resist killing both of you! Not to mention that it would be bad for my social reputation when people find out that I have a illegitimate child on the loose!"

Jessica struggled to free herself from the Carnage's boiling hot grip as she continued to cry.

The Green Goblin added, "When I got out of prison thanks to Justin Hammer, all of my hard-earned work went up in flames, I had no connection or ways to get the Wundagore Spider…until I found about you."

Jessica replied, "I hate you. You're no father of mine, and you never will be!"

The Green Goblin got out an empty syringe with a thick needle out of his pocket and said, "Do you honestly think I give a shit?"

He then proceeded to draw out Jessica's blood from her right arm. He then said to the Carnage, "I want you to run an endurance test on her. See how long she can fight for a week. Kill her on the 8th day."

As the Green Goblin left the premises the Carnage untied his web wrapping around Jessica. Jessica rolled over as she fell hard on the metal floor and moaned in pain. She said to the Carnage, "You know, I feel even more grossed out due to the fact that I even had the slightest crush on my half-brother."

The Carnage replied, "How cute. Well, you won't be needing to feel grossed out anymore after I beat the shit out of you for a week…..if you can last that long."

Peter watched the rest of the event unfold as he was in a state of helplessness and great terror. The rest of the clip showed the endurance test of 7 days. As each day went on by, Jessica was getting weaker. The Carnage showed no signs of weakness and fatigue as he continued to lay down his physical punishment on the young girl. There were so many cuts and bruises on her, and she just kept taking on a beating like a punching bag.

Peter thought to himself, _So….much….so much blood. Get out of there Jess! I can't bear to watch you like this!_

By the 7th day of the experiment, she was just bleeding everywhere. It was so bad that there were bruises and cuts in the most unimaginable places in the human body. Peter kept his head as he tried his best to hold his tears in and said to Nick, "Stop. I can't watch this shit anymore."

Nick paused the footage and shut down the screen on his desk. Peter's voice began to shake as he asked, "How in the world did she manage to get out of such a hellhole?"

Nick stayed silent for a couple of seconds as he added, "She….she managed to break a glass window in the lab on the 7th day of the experiment and she stumbled on some rocks next to the lab. I had Hawkeye and Black Widow do some recon in the area because we knew that she was there."

Peter kept his head sulked as Nick Fury continued, "They managed to find her and we stabilized her condition on the helicarrier and brought her over to a local hospital in Greenwich Village. It was shown that she had many broken ribs, a chest contusion, lacerated spleen, third degree burns, and many other injuries. If it wasn't for her spider powers, we would've not been able to save her."

Nick raised up Peter's chin and said to him, "The Green Goblin? The Carnage? This isn't something that S.H.I.E.L.D. can handle. And there are other super-powered villains out there that we can't take care of!"

Peter just stared at him silently as Nick Fury added, "Listen, I don't know whether Iron Man really stole those containers last night, but this is something that only you, Jessica, and the Avengers can handle! And you best better be ready for it, because we don't have a fucking timetable of when and where they're going to strike!"

Peter stood silently with his head down for awhile and replied, "Nick, I want you to keep a close watch on Miriam's top secret project. And I don't want the Avengers or anyone else having to deal with these guys….especially Jessica. She's been through too much already."

As Peter began slowly making his way out the door, Nick fury yelled, "This is not the time to feed your hero ego!"

As Peter reached the door, he said, "I'm not playing the Hero this time. All of this didn't need to happen if I actually cared about what was going on with my friends. Jessica almost got herself killed again...all because of me!"

Nick Fury gave a long frustrated sigh as Peter added, "So it has to be and _ONLY_ me who takes care of this mess, and I'm gonna teach those filthy sons of bitches that nobody gets away with me when they hurt the people who I care about. This is my responsibility and I'm gonna damn make sure that I do a good job of it. Because this time, _it's a vendetta."_

* * *

**Iron Man is on the loose! Did he really stole those Vita Ray containers from S.H.I.E.L.D. or is there a different mastermind in this devious plan? What is Peter Parker's plan to take on the Osborns? Find out next time in Spider-Man: Secrets of Oscorp! Excelsior!**

**A/N: I told you this chapter was gonna be really intense. Anyways I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter!**

**P.S. I'd like to thank all my followers for patiently waiting for this chapter. Thank you guys, you guys are the best.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi there True Believers! It's been a long time since our last adventure with Peter and Jess! Uh oh, it looks like there is a gust of evil brewing inside Oscorp. What is going on there? What kind of villainous debauchery are our villains up to? Find out in this all-new exciting installment of Spider-Man: Secrets of Oscorp! Excelsior!**

**Disclaimer: ****All the characters are owned by Marvel. Also the phrase "True Believers" and "Excelsior" belong to the almighty Stan Lee. Also, I do not own MF Doom, for he belongs to the mighty dominion of Stones Throw Records**

**A/N: ****SPIDER-MAN IS FINALLY GOING TO BE IN THE MCU! AHHHH!**

**And also, I'd like to take this time to thank all my reviewers and readers who have taken me past 1,000 views on this fic. It's thanks to wonderful human beings like you who take their time out of their busy schedule just to support my personal hobby in my downtime. Seriously, it really means a lot. As usual, it would be so amazing if you guys and girls could R&amp;R this chapter. Thanks again!**

* * *

_Chapter 7: Inflitrating Oscorp_

During the time when Peter was meeting with Nick Fury, something else was going in the dark villainous world of the Oscorp. It was a cold, dark, and damp room in the basement. There were no windows, no air vents that were coming in and out, and all you could hear is the tiny sounds of water dripping from the large pipe on the ceiling as if someone was ready go through a Chinese Water Torture Punishment. It was a place in the Oscorp Building where the company was completely hidden from the public scrutiny and it was being used as a conference room for plans of grandeur. It was a plan that was so large and sinister, that it was going to be far more volatile and inhumane compared to the Chitauri Invasion that happened a year ago. There was nothing at all in the room but a round table that was used for conferences, only it happened to look very old as there were scratch marks and dust everywhere on the desk as if it was used for some kind of maddening debauchery many years ago. The only source of light in the entire room existed above the round table as it shined bright like some sort of a dark interrogation room. On the table there were 4 men sitting in the room with a TV screen filling one of the vacant seats in the table. Norman and Harry Osborn were sitting next to each other and next to them was elderly gentleman who was wearing a blue suit and a black necktie with the rest of the matching formal attire. Next to him was a man who had a short brown hair with piercing brown eyes and a short mustache.

Norman Osborn said to Harry, "Too bad that Doctor Octopus's dead body parts couldn't be any use to you."

Harry clinched his fists together and said, "Arrgh! I was so close to capturing them, and now the whole robot is retrieved by those S.H.I.E.L.D. goonies and I can't do anything about it!"

Norman put his hands on his son's shoulder as he said, "Everything will be alright, Harry. Now, the real game is about happen."

He looked at the seat where the elderly man was sitting and said, "Mr. Hammer, how are you enjoying Stark's toys?"

The elderly gentleman replied, "It is simply breathtaking. And it's all thanks to my special henchman from Hydra, who has done an absolute marvelous job at his work."

The elderly man got out a very small remote control device out of his pocket and said, "It was very easy to steal the Vita Ray containers thanks to the birthday gift from my lackey."

He pushed a small red button on the device and the 2 Iron Man Mark VII suits came humming and floating into the area as they stood next to Justin Hammer.

He added, "And with these suits in my hand, I am able to create a whole new weapon to take out our super-friends."

The man wearing the fancy green suit said as he was looking at the Mark VII suits with awe, "And this is where I come in to help."

He turned around his chair to face the Osborns and said, "I've been looking ways to get rid of the mutant race for good, and these Iron Man suits just might contain what I've been looking for."

Then he laid out a piece of large white poster paper that had a drawing of a large humanoid robot. He added, "I have been working on this weapon called the Project Sentinel for quite some time now, but with the technological blueprint of these Stark Industries technology, I will be able to make great improvements to the already unstoppable models of these Sentinels."

Hammer added, "And with a twist of these robots with my weapons, these Sentinels will become unstoppable!"

Norman Osborn smirked as he added, "By the way Mr. Hammer, that sample of the Vita Ray blaster you concocted was just simply….marvelous."

Hammer added, "It's only a sample, and just wait till you see what Doom has in store for you."

Then on the TV screen on a vacant seat started to buzz and slowly, it showed a man with a greatly mutilated face with a thick metal mask over it. The man was wearing a green hood and also wore a metal armor with gauntlets equipped with fancy gadgets and buttons. As he came on the TV screen, there was a loud, bumping hip-hop music that came blaring through the speakers of the TV.

The music slowly quieted down and the man in the green suit said, "You're late again, Dr. Doom."

Then the man on the TV screen said through his monitors, "Doom comes and goes whenever and wherever he pleases…..Bolivar Trask."

Then Harry added with a cocky smirk, "What was that song? Is that some kind of a new national anthem of Latveria?"

The man on the TV screen replied, "As a matter of fact….yes. I have paid a hefty amount of money to this fellow who impersonates me….some artist who calls himself, MF Doom. The instrumental to a song called Operation Doomsday is what you just heard now. Because Doom only picks the finest music for his mighty dominion of Latveria, I have picked that….head-banger as what this so-called mainstream society calls it these days."

Norman Osborn added mockingly, "You certainly have a way of making an entrance…..Domashev."

There was a silence in the room for about 15 seconds as Dr. Doom replied, "Doom will just pretend that he did not hear that."

Then a mysterious white-hooded figure with matching white skull mask and gauntlets brought in someone who was hogtied. He was an elderly man wearing lab attire and had thick glasses on his face. The mysterious hooded man dropped the lab scientist by the ropes next to Justin Hammer and spoke through his monitor, "I've got your hostage, Hammer."

Justin Hammer looked at his henchmen and said, "Hail Hydra."

The mysterious hooded figure replied, "Hail Hydra."

He then left the premises and walked out into the darkness. Bolivar looked at the captured hostage with an evil smile and said, "Welcome to your new club…..Dr. Hank Pym."

Hank replied furiously, "You have no idea what you're getting into! My particle beam is not even close to being finished! And it's already too dangerous to handle!"

Justin Hammer kicked Hank down as he said, "Well, you'll just have to finish it for us then!"

Bolivar added, "Your new toy will make an excellent arsenal for our new Sentinels."

Norman Osborn turned his chair around to face Doom and asked, "Viktor, I hear that you're making good use of these Vita Rays that we have stolen. Justin tells me that you have something cooked up in your madhouse for our grandiose master plan."

Dr. Doom then disappeared from the screen and it showed a gigantic laser cannon that was attached to even a circular dome-shaped titanium bowl. Doom's voice came back on the screen as he said, "Observe."

The laser cannon started charging up as it started to gather beams of bright yellow Vita Rays from the dome and it shot up a wide-range blast that covered at least a 1000ft in width and 3000 ft in total distance into the sky. Doom's voice came back on as he said, "This laser beam will easily cover all of New York City within less than 10 minutes from Latveria. And when it hits the city, all of the puny humans in the vicinity will become affected by the laser beam and become super soldiers and create mass havoc!"

Dr. Doom came back on the screen and as said, "But the weapon won't be truly complete until….."

He pointed his finger at Justin Hammer as Justin replied, "Ah, yes….the Cure of Immortality."

Norman Osborn cut in the conversation asked, "When is that going to be ready? Is our little subject in S.H.I.E.L.D. almost done? I'm very itching to strike the Helicarrier."

Justin Hammer gleefully put his hands together as he said, "My henchman will let us know very soon. He's keeping a very close watch on the process, and it won't be too long till the time is ripe."

* * *

Since the time Peter found the truth about what really happened to Jessica at Nick Fury's office, 5 and a half months had passed by. One day during lunch, Jessica was eating lunch with Natasha and she thought to herself, _it's already been almost 6 months since Peter joined S.H.I.E.L.D. and lot has changed since then. Iron Man has gone missing since he was accused of stealing the Vita Ray containers from our helicarrier, which are still missing. Carol's been dating Captain America for about 3 months now, making the perfect power couple in New York City and Hawkeye's still shy around Natasha just like he's always been. I also have completed many missions as an agent of S.H.I.E.L.D. and gained many experiences out in the field. I've been having an overall fruitful time here as an S.H.I.E.L.D. member, but I can't help to wonder what Peter's been up to. It's like he's been avoiding me on purpose all this time….trying to hide something from me. _

She looked beyond the tables in the cafeteria and watched Captain Marvel and Captain America in their Avengers costumes as they were having a friendly chat. Jessica chuckled as she said to Natasha, "You were right about Carol. She was hitting on Peter just to get me pissed off."

Natasha laughed and replied, "See? I told you so! Besides, Peter's way too much of a joker for Captain Marvel. Not to mention that he's way too young for her anyway."

Jessica then saw Peter getting his food on his plate, and noticed that he had white bandage wraps on both of his forearms. Natasha looked in the same direction as Jessica and said, "He's been working hard. I've never seen him so determined like this….it's like as if he wants to prove something."

Jessica added, "Look at his wraps though…they're getting really worn out."

She looked at Peter's stumbling walking gesture and commented, "He doesn't look healthy."

Natasha patted Jessica shoulder and said, "No pain, no gain." As she got up from her seat, she gave a Jessica a smile and said, "He'll be fine."

As Natasha went to get ready to train Peter for his next lesson, Jessica got up from her seat and walked over to where Peter was sitting and sat next to him and said with a concerned voice, "Hey."

Peter gave his usual stupid grin and replied, "What's up? Do you like my Bruce Lee wraps?"

Jessica chuckled as she observed his tired face and said, "You look terrible."

Peter laughed out loud and said, "What are you talking about? I feel fine!" Then he flexed his biceps he jokingly added, "Healthy like Thor after a good brawl against the Frost Giants!"

Jessica idly looked at the table as she asked, "Is everything ok with you?"

Peter scratched his head and said, "Yeah! Everything is all good!" He then looked at his watch and said, "Time to go and show Black Widow my mad ninja skills!" Then as he got up to leave the table, he looked back at Jessica and smiled at her as he said, "Don't worry! I'm chill as a cucumber!"

Jessica couldn't help to but smile and chuckle at his classic dorky comment as he left the premises to continue his grueling training sessions. After lunch, she grabbed a cup of coffee and proceeded to go to the second floor of the ship to check up on her mom in the Weapons and Gear Lab. She walked up the stairs to the second floor and walked down a large hallway and made her way to the biggest room on the floor. She opened the door and noticed that nobody was there.

She walked in and said, "Mom? Mom! Where are you? I brought you coffee!"

Then Miriam suddenly opened the door adjacent on the left side to the central part of the lab and said frantically, "J-Jessica! Hey, there sweetie. How's your day so far?"

Jessica gave her mom the freshly brewed pot in a mug as she took a nice slow sip. She said, "Thank god, I really needed that. My head's been hurting for hours!"

Jessica noticed that her mom was sweating hysterically and asked her, "Are you ok? It's been a while since you've worked out."

Miriam loosened her hair that was tied up in a tight bun as she said, "Yeah, just…you know…. lab stuff."

Then Jessica crossed her arms as her eyes twitched and said, "Uh huh."

Jessica then looked around the empty giant lab as she said, "Where's everybody? Isn't Dr. Conners usually here around this time?"

Miriam's breathing slowly calmed down as she said, "Curt's giving a special lecture to all the lab workers regarding the serum that you recovered from Doc Oc many months ago. He thinks that it has regenerative abilities that can help people when they're critically injured."

Jessica looked at her mom as she replied in a disconcerting tone, "This better be another Project Symbiote."

Miriam put her hands on Jessica's shoulders and said, "Sweetheart, I promise you that I won't make the same mistake again."

Miriam then walked over to the large blue metal table to gather and organize her documents. She turned around and sat on the table as she faced Jessica and said, "So, how is my beautiful daughter doing?"

Jessica sat next to her mom on the table as she replied tonelessly, "Fine."

Miriam got closer to Jessica and said, "Oh come on, don't be such a buzzkill! I want to know how things are with you and Peter!"

Jessica got up from where she was sitting and strutted around and said, "Everything's fine mom."

Miriam observed her daughter's expression on her face as she said, "What's going on?"

Jessica rolled her eyes and replied, "Nothing! Everything's chill!"

Miriam stared at Jessica as she said, "I've raised you for 18 long years. Please don't tell me that you think you can keep secrets from your own mother."

Jessica finally threw her hands in air in frustration as she replied, "Fine…..mother."

Miriam chuckled as Jessica sat next to her mom again and said, "I think Peter's hiding something from me."

Miriam asked curiously, "Like what?"

"I don't know….it's like he's trying to avoid me on purpose. We haven't hung out in months!"

"Well, maybe he just needs some alone time to focus on his training."

"I know. It's just that this is not like him. We've always hung out and joked around and had long conversations with each other, but he's been acting strange for some months now."

"How has he been acting strange?"

"Well, he always looks tired and walks like a zombie for one thing. And he has his forearms wrapped with bandage wraps which is obviously from punching too much on the wooden dummy in the basement, and whenever I try to talk to him he always says that he's busy and has to do something."

Miriam was listening to her daughter with intense focus as Jessica added, "He didn't even stay for the cake this year for his birthday, and he _loves_ cake!"

Miriam sighed, "Sometimes…boys and men tend to keep their distances from the ones they want to protect because they don't want to be emotionally attached to them. Because they think that it puts them out of the harm's way."

Jessica pouted, "Boys are stupid….and selfish."

Miriam laughed out loud and said, "Yes, they are….they are sweetie."

Jessica replied, "I'm just worried about him because the scenario looks exactly like what you just told me. And Peter is the type of a guy who has a giant hero complex issue…. I mean they don't call him Spider-Man for nothing!"

Jessica looked down at the ground as she said in a somber tone, "He always tries to do too much all by himself... even though I can be there to help him by his side."

Miriam wrapped her left arm around Jessica and gave her a kiss on her forehead as she said, "Don't worry. He'll come through."

Miriam then said as she comforted her daughter by rubbing her back, "Do you remember when you told me about your first crush in 5th grade?"

Jessica chuckled as she replied, "What? You mean Jake Ryan, the kid who cried because I accidentally used my fear pheromones on him?

Miriam smiled and said, "I remember when I picked you up from school that day. You cried so much in the car and you said that you hate boys and you will never bring one home and never get married."

Jessica giggled as she replied, "Well, I didn't bring one home for a long time, because half of them wanted to rub their filthy hands all over me on the spot or were just scared shitless and pissed their pants like a bunch of crybabies…..until I realized that there was Peter in front of me this whole time."

Miriam added, "He's something special, isn't he?"

Jessica added, "I've known him since we were little, but I always thought of him as just a friend and nothing more."

Miriam stared at her daughter amusingly as Jessica continued, "He was such a dork, and still is a dork. But I never realized until high school that he was the one guy who I could always trust. He always knew how to make me laugh and he…never scared me. There was always a warm feeling that he would give off in his own special way….and I guess I've fallen for that."

Jessica looked at her mom as she asked, "What do you think of him, mom?"

Miriam replied, "I think he's a sweet kid. He seems the kind of a guy who wants to do the right thing to protect this world and make it a better place to live. He cares for his friends and family, cares for the defenseless and the weak and wants humanity to live in peace."

Miriam added with a smirk, "Also, I think he likes you."

Jessica blushed and asked, "R-really?"

Miriam added, "I've seen the way he looks at you…also, that day when you introduced him to me during lunch, he couldn't take his eyes off of you."

Jessica blushed hard and slapped her mom on the shoulder playfully and said, "MOM!"

Miriam laughed out loud as she said, "I'm just saying what I saw."

Then there was a beeping sound on her wrist gear and she pressed a button and a holographic video of Nick Fury came up and he said, "I have a special mission for you and Jessica. Come to my office."

Jessica replied with a perplexed look on her face, "Isn't it a bit early for missions? It's not even past 3 yet."

As Jessica and Miriam walked up to Nick Fury's office in the third floor, Miriam said, "Why would he want me too? I'm not an agent. I'm just a scientist."

* * *

They took the elevator to the 7th floor and went in Nick Fury's office as Nick Fury said to them, "Good to see you two. What I'm about to tell you is that this is not a S.H.I.E.L.D. assignment, but it's a private mission that's going to be given out by me."

Jessica asked in a concerned voice, "What's going on?"

Nick replied, "I found something real fascinating in the basement that happened just about 10 minutes ago."

He got up from his seat as he swiped the screen on his desk and stood next to Miriam and Jessica. The holographic footage began playing and Nick said, "Someone went down to the crime scene premise where the Vita Rays were stolen many months ago."

Jessica asked, "What? I thought that place was off-limits!"

Miriam added, "Not to mention that there's no reason for anybody to be going down there. I mean it's just an empty storage room….there's nothing there at all."

The footage kept playing as Nick said, "Just keep watching."

Then as the video kept playing, there was a man with a white hood and matching gauntlets and skull mask snooping around the crime scene.

Jessica twitched her eyes as she said, "What's with the Skeletor costume? I wonder where he's going trick-or treating."

Then Nick Fury and Miriam looked at Jessica as they smirked. Jessica frowned and asked, "What?"

Miriam started giggling as Jessica blushed and put her hand over her cheeks and said, "Oh…yeah. Peter-isms, I guess it just sort of came out."

Then the mysterious hooded figure stood over on a corner of the storage room in the footage as he suddenly disappeared. Miriam scratched her as she said. "Ok, that's something you don't see every day."

Nick fury got out a controller from his coat and pressed a button as he said, "Check out where he went to."

The footage changed into what appeared to be a place where it had a receptionist desk's office and fake palm trees planted next to it. It was a very large clean space and there was nobody in the room until….

_FUUUVVVMM. _

The mysterious hooded figure came into the area right in front of the empty receptionist's desk.

Jessica was in state of shock as she said, "Is that the…."

Nick Fury cut in and said, "Yup, the lobby of the Oscorp Building on a beautiful Saturday afternoon."

Jessica put her hands over her mouth and became wide-eyed with horror as she said, "Oh my god….is it a double agent?"

Nick Fury shut down the footage as it stopped playing. He sat back down on his chair and looked at Jessica and Miriam with great intent and said, "We don't know yet as of right now. But this is why I called you two up for this mission."

Miriam asked, "But Nick, why do you need me? I never get called for missions."

Nick replied, "Because you know your daughter's abilities and powers best and she's the only one who's capable of this mission."

Jessica cut in the conversation as she interrupted, "Nick, with all due respect, I'm still a rookie compared to a lot of agents in S.H.I.E.L.D. I mean why don't you get someone like Natasha or Clint for this mission?"

Nick fury replied, "You know they have their hands full training Peter." He then gave a smirk as he added, "Besides, the way you're handling your work right now….you might become our next Agent 19."

Jessica was speechless for a couple of seconds as she said, "S-sir, I would never dream of becoming the next Mockingbird! I-I don't know what to say."

Nick fury looked at her intensely in the eyes as he said, "You've helped the F.B.I. capture some of the world's most corrupt lobbyists in the world, starting with guys from J.P. Morgan and Exxon Mobil. And you've teamed up with Matt Murdock to catch Kingpin, who was the most notorious crime lord in all of the Big Apple. There's nobody else right now who I would trust to give such an important mission like this."

Miriam added with a smirk, "So, what do you need us to do?"

Nick Fury replied, "Miriam, I need you to equip Jessica with some sort of a video recording device so we can find out who this clown is. Oh and, maybe some disarming equipments won't be bad either."

He then looked at Jessica and said, "You need to record the premises in the area that you go to and make sure to keep your comilnk on at all times. Tell me when you're ready to go and Miriam and I'll guide you through your whole mission. Make sure you follow your target and trail him like a hawk. Do not engage him. We don't know what kind of tricks he's got up his sleeve."

Jessica replied with a smirk, "I'm an arachnid, not a bird."

Nick twitched his eyes and Jessica replied with her hands in the air frantically and said, "Ok, ok! I'm just kidding! I understood you boss!"

Nick Fury replied in a irritated manner, "Man, you've been hanging out with Parker too much."

As Jessica and Miriam were about to leave, Nick Fury said to them, "Make sure to keep your social circle limited regarding this information."

They nodded and went out the door. Miriam and Jessica went back to the Weapons and Gear Lab. Miriam told Jess to grab her costume from her room so that she can change it inside the lab.

As Jessica walked into her room on the 3rd floor, she noticed the picture that was on her desk. It was a picture of Natasha, Bobbi, and Jessica when she was 16 years old. Natasha was standing on the left side with a grin on her face, and Jessica was in the center as she was bent down on her knees while giving a silly smile with her mouth wide open. Standing to her right was Bobbi who was smiling and rubbing Jessica's head in the picture.

Jessica grabbed the picture and looked at it reminiscently and thought to herself, _this was right after my first mission as an S.H.I.E.L.D. Trainee. We went to Katz's Deli right after they helped me with my mission, and Bobbi paid for my two full-servings of dinner. I told her that she didn't need to do that for me but she insisted on paying for all of my food anyway. I also remember her volunteering on her own to help me with my hand-to-hand combat and espionage skills when Tony and Natasha were busy doing missions. She was such a kind-hearted soul. Man, I really miss those days…._

Jessica said as she was looking at the picture as her voice was shaking and said, "God, I miss you Bobbi….why did you have to die?"

She gently put the picture back on the table as she neatly put her costume in her S.H.I.E.L.D. backpack and left to go back to her mother's lab. When Jessica came back to her lab, Miriam was standing in the middle of the room as there were fancy gizmos and various gears that were laid out on the table.

Miriam went over to the table as she reached her hands out to her daughter and said, "Come here my baby girl."

Jessica walked over sheepishly towards her mom as Miriam hugged her and said, "Are you sure you want to do this?"

Jessica smiled as she replied, "Mom, you say that every time I go on a freaking mission! I'll be fine!"

Miriam then looked observed her daughter's body as she placed her hands on Jessica's bandaged ribs right below her breasts and said, "You scared me last time when you came back from the battle against Kingpin."

She hugged Jessica again as she began to tear up and say, "You're my only child. If I lose you like I lost Jonathan, I can't go on with my life!"

Jessica rubbed her mom's back as she said in a soothing voice, "I'll make sure to not try to get myself killed this time."

Miriam wiped her tears away as she replied, "I swear if you come back with another broken rib or a leg, I'll make sure you don't go on any missions for two whole months even if it's under Fury's orders!"

Jessica kissed her mom on her forehead as she said, "I know. I'll be ok."

She went to get changed in a vacant room on the right side of the central part of the lab and came back out with her classic red and yellow on her. Miriam grabbed two yellow wrist contraptions and gave it to Jessica and said, "This is the spare model of the web shooters that you've been using since we joined S.H.I.E.L.D. and I've made some modifications on it so now you can shoot webs that are even more condensed and solidified for a thicker material. You can still shoot electro-webs and ice-webs and now you can also shoot flame webs with this web-shooter. Don't try to use the flame web- shooters if you can, because you can only use it twice."

Jessica nodded as she received the gear and put it on her both of her wrists inside the glove.

Miriam then said, "Take off your lenses from your mask. I need to replace them with the LED-modified fluorescent lenses."

Jessica took off her mask and carefully removed the lenses and gave it to her mom. Miriam grabbed the new lenses from the table and placed them meticulously inside the mask. As Jessica put her mask back on, Miriam explained, "Your thermal vision is still available and your night-vision should be much clearer due to the LED's. Also, now you can also look for invisible finger and footprints. Try using it by turning your knob two times to the right."

Jessica then twisted the tiny knob twice that was on her mask as the whole vision in front of her became bright purple. She took a look around and found her mom's footprints all over the ground and her fingerprints on her mug on the table. She said, "Cool….it looks kind of unsettling though, like you're looking at bacteria or something."

Jessica turned off the fluorescent vision as Miriam chuckled and said, "Now, take off your gloves."

As Jessica took off her yellow gloves, Miriam grabbed a pair of shiny new pair of yellow gloves and held it in front of her daughter as she said, "Now, these look like your old gloves, but they can allow you shoot up to 50 venom blasts from your hands without having to charge up your bio-electricity energy for an hour."

Jessica eagerly put on her new gloves as she said with a smirk, "I've always enjoyed the feeling of putting on new gear."

Miriam chuckled as she added, "Try swiping your left glove."

As Jessica swiped the glove with her right hand, a series of glowing buttons appeared on it. Miriam added, "I've planted a micro-camera on the glove along a very small controller for the camera inside your glove to make sure you can record all the premises with ease. Try pressing the red button on the upper right corner."

As Jessica pushed the red button on her glove, a holographic visual came in front as it started to record the area in the lab.

Miriam added, "You can always delete the footage by pressing the red X button on the upper left corner of the controller, press the mail logo to send it to someone, or you can save it with by pressing the green button on the center." Miriam then walked up to her daughter and said, "And when you're done recording…." She swiped the glove with her hand and the visual disappeared and the glowing buttons on the gloves were gone. She said, "You can turn it off just like that."

Jessica smiled as she said, "I really appreciate you taking time out of your busy lab schedule to help me like this mom."She then gave her mom a one last hug before the mission and said, "I love you, mommy."

Miriam then asked her, "Are your web-wings ok?"

Jessica then took a few steps behind her mom and spread her arms and clicked her elbows behind her back as two large spider-woven silk wings came out of her armpits. She said with a confident smile on her face, "All ready to go."

Miriam then grabbed by Jessica by the shoulder and said, "Remember. If things get too difficult too difficult, get yourself out and find safe place, ok?"

Jessica smiled as she said, "I know, mom. I know." Miriam and Jessica turned on their comlinks and Miriam said, "All good to go here, Fury."

Then Nick's voice came through Jessica and Miriam's speakers as he said, "Ok, let's get this rodeo on the road."

Jessica added, "I hope we're not behind schedule."

Nick replied back through his comilnk and said, "Judging by the fact that he hasn't shown up in any of the entrances in the helicarrier nor in the storage room, I'd say we're in good hands so far."Then he spoke to Jessica's comilnk and said, "The coast is clear for you to take the elevator to the basement. I've disabled all the security cameras in the 3rd floor and the basement except for the storage room. You have 3 minutes until the cameras come back on."

Jessica opened the door with great excitement and determination as she began to make her way towards the mysterious crime scene in the basement. Jessica ran down the hall as silently as she can by using her spider speed and got to the elevator. As the elevator was creaking down to the basement level there was already less than a minute left. As she got off the elevator Nick said through the comilnk, "30 seconds left! You gotta hurry!"

She ran towards to the room in the end of the hallway as she entered the storage room and the cameras in the basement and the 3rd floor started working again.

Nick replied through the comilnk, "Nice job, kiddo. Now you've got 5 minutes until the janitor show up in the storage room. You gotta find the teleporter before he shows up."

Jessica replied, "Got it, Fury."

Jessica began to search around the dimly lit room as she went down the stairs to the crime scene. She thought to herself, _it's time for some fluorescent vision! _

She turned her bright purple vision on and looked around the room carefully to search for clues. She looked around the walls and there were only footprints of the suspect and nothing more and it was difficult to discover any sort of a hint that they mysterious machine existed. As Jessica continued to carefully search around the room and found something very peculiar as she noticed there were fingerprints that looked like they were hanging in mid-air. She said to Nick in a confident tone, "I think we've found our wardrobe to Narnia."

"Can you figure it how it works?"

"Working on it Fury. How much time do we have left?"

"You've got 3 minutes."

Then Jessica calmly observed the floating fingerprints that she saw with her fluorescent vision and noticed that there was a heavily smudged fingerprint that was also floating on the right side close to the wall of the room. She touched that fingerprint and a great sound of humming energy came to life as a portal of flashing silver and white was opened right in front of her.

Jessica turned off her fluorescent vision and spoke to her mom through her comilnk, "Mom! I need to know if I can get through this portal without turning into a mashed spider!"

Jessica immediately swiped her left glove and began recording the footage. Miriam replied, "Send me the footage, and I'll look into it quickly!"

Jessica immediately sent over the footage to Miriam as she downloaded into her gigantic screen in her main central part of the lab and began examining it. She zoomed in the picture of the portal with a simple motion of her hands and zoomed in the humming energy of the picture and began to analyze the energy readings. She said to herself, "Looks like the machine is stable enough. Energy reading is also stable enough for the machine to hold itself on tact."

She then contacted her daughter through the comilnk and said, "You're good to go!"

As Jessica was about to leap into the teleportation portal, Miriam spoke through her comilnk. "Baby, please come back in one piece."

Jessica smirked and replied, "I'll be back in a jiffy. I love you mom."

She then jumped in the portal and disappeared into nothingness as the portal became invisible again. Jessica found herself falling in a whirling tunnel of flashing silver and white as she soon saw a portal that looked ever so ominously familiar. She thought to herself, _the one place that I never wanted to visit again. The one place that I abhor the most out of anything else in the world is where I'm heading to, and now I have to go deep inside that treacherous hellhole and find out what these goons are up to. Oh well, you've got to get down and dirty if you want to take revenge on your illicit father, Jess! _

She came through the portal as she stepped out of it and stood in front of the Oscorp receptionist desk. She held her head for a second and said to herself, "Woah, my head's spinning. I'm definitely not looking forward to come back to this machine."

She said through her comilnk, "Hey, Nick. Did the janitor come yet?"

"Nope. You're all good to go, Carmen Sandiego. Now go and find out what that bastard is up to."

Jessica replied with a cheeky grin on her face, "With pleasure, Fury."

As she hung up, she stood at the center of the evil empire, the holy grail of all the villainy in the universe that was about to terrorize the world in a destructive fashion. Jessica Drew A.K.A. The Spider-Woman, the secret agent of S.H.I.E.L.D. was ready to infiltrate Oscorp.

**XXXXX**

Jessica saw that there were securities cameras to the right side of the wall to the receptionist desk.

_THWIP THWIP_.

She began to disable the security cameras by using her highly charged electro-webs with her bio-electricity energy. She turned on her camera on her glove and began recording the premises of the lobby. Then she turned on her fluorescent vision to look for footprints of the mysterious hooded figure. She observed the ground carefully and recognized the same tracks that she found in the storage room of the helicarrier. She thought to herself, _I got you now sucker._

She began to follow the tracks with great caution and stealth as the footprints led to a narrow hallway past the security cameras. She turned on her knob on her mask to the left once and began to use her thermal vision on her lenses and began to observe for any enemies that were on the prowl. She zoomed in the hallway by pressing the same button on her knob and thought to herself, _everything looks pretty good so far. And the tracks lead to this hallway, so it looks like I'm on the right track. _

She entered the narrow hallway by sidestepping against the walls while she had her thermal vision and camera still turned on. Jessica noticed that the hallway getting very long and thought to herself, _something's not right._

She turned off her thermal vision as she started to use her super hearing ability to detect anything that seemed off. She kept continuing in the long, unending hallway as she came upon a giant empty room. She thought, _seriously, this is not right at all. I come to a big-ass room where I'm supposed to be fighting some bad guys and nothing happens!_ As she walked into the room the door to the large hallway shut itself as 10 hydra agents came flying in frenzy for the ambush.

Jessica said to herself, "Me and my big mouth."

Jessica immediately shot her venom blasts at the 2 incoming hydra agents who were trying to stab her with knives as they were knocked out on their backs. Then 3 hydra agents began shooting at her with lasers that melted the steel walls on contact. As Jessica acrobatically dodged and cart wheeled past their laser shots, she said, "Geez, you guys are like the worst Stormtroopers ever!"

Then she jumped up above them and back flipped over them, and landed her heels on the two agents that were trying to shoot at her. Then she landed on her handstand position as she spread her legs wide and spin-kicked the other agent who was trying to get his final shot at her before he was sent flying against the wall.

The final 5 were hand-to-hand combat specialists as they were coming in all at once to attack her. Jessica parried their kicks and punches like Ip Man at his prime and dodged their attacks with ease like a graceful dancer. She then ran against the wall and climbed up and fell down as she released her tight-knit, double-knotted webs from her wrists and wrapped them around while she was in mid-air. As she landed on her feet, she wrapped them up like a bunch of bank robbers caught in a western movie.

She then walked up to one of the agents, grabbed him by his collar and said, "Hydra scum! Who's the man behind the skull mask?!"

Then he and 9 other agents who were knocked out grabbed pistols from their hands and held it to their heads as they said at once, "Hydra bows to no one! Hail Hydra!"

_BLAM._

* * *

They were dead as their heads were bleeding like broken salsa jars that were cracked and splattered all over the floor.

Jessica stomped her feet in frustration and said to herself, "FUCK! Fucking fascist nutjobs! They always have to make things harder for you than they already are!"

She then pressed a button on her comlink on her ear as she said, "Fury, I came in contact with Hydra agents."

Nick replied through the comilnk in a disconcerting tone, "I should've known those bastards were involved in this. Did you get anything out of them?"

Jessica gave a frustrated sigh as she replied, "You gotta love a mass martyrdom suicide."

Fury replied, "Shit. Well, keep looking for that son of a bitch. He still hasn't come back to the helicarrier yet, so you still have time."

Jessica then looked around the room blankly as she said through the comlink, "Fury, I've never been in this room before. I know the whole architectural blueprint of this building and I've never seen this place. I'm not really sure to go where from here."

Nick sighed and said, "Sorry kid, it looks like you're on your own from here."

She began to look for more clues to where to go, Nick spoke through the comlink. "Hey, you've got this kid. Just remember what we've taught you and you'll do fine."

Jessica replied in a confident tone, "Don't worry Fury. I got this."

Nick replied, "By the way, your mom already brought 2 Reuben Corned Beef and Pastrami sandwiched from Katz's Deli, and they're all for you."

Jessica replied cheerfully, "Yay! Tell mom that I said thanks, and tell her that I'll come back without breaking any of my bones!"

Nick Fury chuckled and replied, "Sure thing kiddo. Be safe and I'll see you soon."

Jessica then looked around the bloody vicinity again and looked around for more clues. She turned on her fluorescent vision again and carefully investigated for more clues and noticed that the mysterious hooded figure's footprints led to a room in the right side of the room from where she was standing. She went through the door and kept walking and turned a corner and horrible stench filled her nose up.

She said to herself, "EW! It smells worse than the sewers in the Hudson! What the…?"

She stood in front of a giant door that was covered with purple goo that much looked like what the Carnage's skin was made of. She began to record the footage of the purple goo as she sent at it to her mom. Jessica said through her comlink, "Hey, mom. How do I get rid of this rancid grape jam off of that door?"

Miriam replied through the comlink, "Judging from the looks of the purple goo, it looks awfully a lot like the chemical formula of Carnage's red boiling skin. Try using your flame webs."

Jessica then released regular-looking webs from her wrists as they caught on fire when they came in contact with the purple goo. The purple goo on the gigantic door started melting away as she said to her mom through the comlink, "You know, I kinda wish I had these babies when I was fighting that rich boy 2 years ago."

Miriam replied in a somber tone, "I'm sorry….if I had known that Harry was that monster, you wouldn't have to go through such pain."

Jessica replied in a soothing voice, "Mom. I made a lot of terrible decisions when I was a kid, but since then, I've matured more as a woman and I know how to take care of myself now. Don't blame yourself. You've done all that you could."

Miriam replied, "You're still my little girl no matter how old you are."

Jessica rolled her eyes behind her lenses as she said, "Oh mom…."

As the goo melted away, four gigantic laser blasters came out from the walls from each side of the room as it began shooting at Jessica. Miriam heard the explosion through the comlink as she panicked, "Jessica! Are you ok?!"

Jessica began to climb and jump all over the walls and said through her comlink, "Gotta go mom! Make sure nobody eats my sandwiches!"

She hung up and said to herself, "It's just one thing after another with you hydra goons huh?"

She attached to herself behind one of the laser blasters as she lifted it and threw against the laser blaster that was across from where she was attached.

_BOOM._

Then remaning 2 laser blasters changed their pace of attack as they began shooting at her in shorts bursts of lasers blasts almost like a machine gun. She back flipped and maneuvered in mid-air to dodge the blasts and shot her electro webs at the two weapons that were on her left and right. The webs attached to the laser cannons as their circuits fried and lasers stopped firing. Jessica then held on the webs as she hung in mid-air and pulled them together to completely unhinge the contraptions from the walls as they crashed and exploded on the ground. Jessica then landed on the ground with her feet as she crouched like a ninja assassin with her pose.

She said to herself, "Natasha would be so jealous of me right now, seeing me kick ass like this."

She then opened the large door as a dark, wipe pipe was discovered in front of her. She then proceeded to walk in the pipe and said to herself in a cheerful manner, "Checkpoint! Sweet!"

Then as she kept walking down the pipe she thought to herself, _Wow, it does look like a lot of Spider-Man's humor has rubbed off on me._

She turned on her fluorescent vision as she noticed that the footprints have completely disappeared in the deep dark tunnel. She thought to herself, _Ok, Jess. What do you do from here? Come on! You've played Sherlock and Holems with Peter many times before! Think! Come on! Think!_

All of a sudden she began to hear voices below the pipe. She moved closer to the voices as she was able to hear what they were saying,

"The world will crumble and fall before our eyes."

"Everything shall be ours for the taking."

"This is too easy. It's Almost like taking a candy from a baby"

Jessica cautiously followed the footsteps as she said to herself, _don't these guys have better lines to say? God I hate the taking-over-the-world played out bad guy trope. Seriously, how boring can you get? Even a Vanilla ice cream would be so offended right now. _

She then saw a sizable hole in the pipe and she stood close to it as she heard three male voices below the pipe and began to record their conversation. Below the pipe was Bolivar Trask, Justin Hammer working on their construction for their deadly superhero-killing sentinels, and the mysterious hooded figure was next to them to. There were machine parts and construction workers who were working a large laboratory as the whirring and clanking sounds of the moving robots filled the room.

Justin Hammer said to the mysterious hooded figure, "Is she almost done finding the cure yet? Osborn's getting on thin ice right now as we speak."

The mysterious hooded figure said to them through his monitor in his suit, "Relax, Hammer. Everything's all under control. She is very close to achieving perfection in her experiment and the super-punks are too late to stop us now. You got my new toys ready by any chance?"

Justin Hammer grabbed a pair of grey gauntlets from his table and gave it to the mysterious hooded figure and said, "I had to use my own damn pocket money to make this. Take care of it well. It's composed of Adamantium and Fullerite, which is harder then Captain America's shield or Wolverine's claws."

The mysterious figure put his new contraptions on as he said, "I will let you know from the helicarrier when the Cure of Immortality is ready. It's only a matter of time before we blow their fucking heads off."

Bolivar Trask was writing something on paper and said to Hammer, "You know, thanks to your lackey here staling the Iron man suits and the Vita Rays, this project has gotten 10 times easier. And as soon as we give that serum to Dr. Doom, nothing will be able to stop us!"

Jessica continued to listen to the conversation as she thought, _It wasn't Iron Man who stole it! It was this jackass double-agent who was pulling the strings the whole entire time! Now Dr. Doom is in the part of the plan also? And they're about to strike the helicarrier?!_

Below the hole in the pipe, the conversation continued as the mysterious hooded figure said, "This job was a whole lot easier then killing Mockingbird and Jonathan Drew. And I'm getting paid 10 times more doing this gig then the other ones combined!"

Then he tapped Justin Hammer's shoulders as he said, "And it's all thanks to this guy."

Justin Hammer replied with an evil grin, "When a powerful friend like Norman Osborn wants his secrets kept, then I will do whatever it takes in my power to do that. After all, networking is very important in the business world."

Jessica was in a complete state of shock and horror as she thought, _No. No….NO! He murdered my dad?! He killed….Bobbi?!_

Jessica clenched her fists and teeth and tried best to hold her tears in so they didn't seep through the hole in the pipe. Her whole body was shaking as she wanted to kill all three of them on the spot.

Jessica thought to herself, _Jessica, you can't lose control here. I know how bad you want to fry their fucking brains out right now but that's not the point of the mission! What do I tell mom when I get back? What do I say to Natasha and Clint? God, this sucks so much!_

Below the pipe, the masked man looked at his watch and said, "Well, it's time for me to get back to the helicarrier. I'll make sure to keep you updated on all the happenings." The mysterious hooded figure stood in a corner of the room as he disappeared.

Jessica thought to herself, _Damn it. I've lost track of him. I guess that's it for the day then…unfortunately. _

Jessica then cautiously retraced her steps to outside of the giant pipe and she contacted Fury on her comlink and said, "Sorry Fury, I've lost him."

Nick Fury sighed and said, "Well, at least did you find anything interesting about him?"

Jessica's voice began to shake as she started to tear up and said, "I…I don't know if I have the heart to tell you that right now."

Nick Fury replied, "Well, just come back to the helicarrier and tell me what you got from your recordings. Your path's clear by the way. There should be nobody on the basement for at least another hour."

Jessica replied, "Will do Fury."

Jessica slowly and cautiously worked her way back towards the lobby, she thought to herself._ I will kill that man. I don't give a fuck who he is behind the mask. He killed two of my most important people in my life and I will make sure that son of a bitch gets his head ripped off before he has any time to beg for mercy. Daddy, Bobbi….don't you worry about a thing, because I will avenge your deaths. I'LL MAKE DAMN SURE OF IT._

* * *

**Who is this mysterious man behind the skull mask? What is this so-called Cure of Immortality? What is Peter hiding from Jessica? What will this evil plan mean to our heroes in the future? Find out next time in Spider-Man: Secrets of Oscorp! Excelsior!**

**A/N: Thanks for reading my longest chapter yet. It took a long while to write this one. Thanks for reading! You're the best!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi there, True Believers! Welcome to another all-new exciting installment of Spider-Man: Secrets of Oscorp! What has been Peter up to to prepare for the great evil and danger ahead? Just what has been hiding from Jessica for 6 months? More dark days of uncertainty filled with drama will shroud our heroes in this chapter! I hope you enjoy yourselves. Excelsior!**

**Disclaimer: ****All the characters are owned by Marvel. Also the phrase "True Believers" and "Excelsior" belong to the almighty Stan Lee.**

**A/N: You'll soon find out why this chapter is called Spider's Guilt. As usual, please read and review my story and I'd like to thank all my followers and readers who have favorited this story, all the thanks in the world. Thanks again!**

* * *

_Chapter 8: Spider's Guilt_

At the time when Jessica was infiltrating Oscorp, Peter was watching the footage of Carnage's attack patterns obtained from Nick Fury and he was running through some tests with his chemistry set in his room, trying to figure out a weakness in Carnage's body. He sat there with his arms wrapped in long bandages that were tearing apart and had marks of dried blood on them.

He scratched his head in frustration and thought to himself, _Damn it! Damn it all! I've spent almost a half year and I still can't find out Carnage's weakness! All this time, I've been training by practicing against a half-ass version of the symbiote that I created from my own blood, I've tried all kinds of fucking chemical permutation known the human race and I still can't find anything!_

He then jumped on his bed flat on his back and let out an angry sigh as he looked into the empty ceiling and thought, _I've wasted so much time. Who knows what the Osborns are up to? They could be striking the Helicarrier today. They could be striking in 10 minutes from now, and I don't have any answers._

His sweat started to glisten on his goggles as they started to flow down the lab coat that he borrowed from the Weapons and Gear lab. He tossed and turned on his bed as his laid on his bed sideways.

_I still can't let Jessica know that I'm going after the Osborns as soon as I find out how to beat them. Fuck, she was so worried about me during lunch today. Poor Jessica, she had to go through that torture for a whole week without any food or water. She almost died again, all because of me…. Not to mention that the Kingpin shattered a part of her ribs 2 weeks ago…. Man, I hate it when she gets hurt._

Then he jumped up from his bed and said to himself, "Come on Spider-Man! You can't slack off now, not while Jessica's and your friends' lives are at stake."

He then sat on his desk and again as he continued to observe the twitching red goo inside the Erlenmeyer Flask.

_Miriam said that Carnage's molecular structure should be weak against fire. But that's not enough. It needs to be more concentrated form of energy, much like a flamethrower but with less projection and more condensed and impactful. BUT HOW IN THE FUCK DO I ACHIEVE THAT?!_

Peter then took a sip of a large Red Bull that was next to his hot chocolate and grabbed both of his web-gloves put it inside his hands. He pressed a small button inside the gloves with his thumbs as small blue flames came out of it. He thought, _I'm so close. My fighting are skills are good enough to take them down, now I just need a little more power from these flames and I can do this! _

Peter felt too cooped up in his room as he put his goggles and gloves back on the table and walked out from his room and walked down the hallway and went outside the door at the end of it to go outside the balcony of the Helicarrier. He stood against the railing as the lukewarm New York spring breeze brushed his face as he saw another tall man wearing a lanky lab coat with sandy blonde hair next to him. The man with the sandy blonde hair approached Peter and said, "Hi, Peter. How are things with you these days?"

Peter replied, "Hey, Dr. Conners. I'm still going through the daily grind of me getting ass kicked by top-notch S.H.I.E.L.D. agents around the clock."

Curt Conners noticed Peter's lab coat as he asked him, "What are you working on? Any cool new upgrades to your web-shooter gizmo?"

Peter chuckled as he replied, "Something like that. Inorganic nylon-adhesives don't grow on trees you know."

Curt chuckled back as he noticed Peter's heavily wrapped hands as he asked, "Well it certainly looks like you're working hard. You look like Danny Rand when he was in his teenage years."

Peter replied, "You mean, Iron Fist? I heard that he brought along his friend Luke Cage to join the Avengers last month."

Curt nodded as he added, "Me, Danny and Luke go way back since our high school days. God, Danny always used to wrap his arms around with mummy wraps from his Halloween costume and went to school every day with me. Jesus, those wraps smelled terrible. He eventually took over his dad's companies and really changed that company's unethical ways of illegally outsourcing natural resources from countries in Asia. And Luke, well Luke was a true gym rat and a heck of a linebacker in high school. He was a true friend who would always stick to your side and stand up for you no matter what you did in life, good or bad. Unfortunately, he dropped out after freshman year in high school and went to Seagate Prison for supposedly dealing Heroin, but that's a bunch of horseshit."

Peter replied with a smile, "Well, at least he's going to be an Avenger with his best friend now. Looks like that mystical Jedi power and unbreakable skin really did something good for them after all."

Curt Conners looked out into the perfect blue New York sky as he asked, "Peter, don't you want to be an Avenger too? I mean you're a superhero too, and the Big Apple's favorite to top it all."

Peter looked down at the ground and said, "What kind of a hero lets his Uncle and ex-girlfriend die on the same year? That's like the number one rule in the superhero criteria that I can't follow, so I'd be the immediate laughing stock of the team if I asked them if I could join. Can you imagine what Cap would say to me?"

Curt replied, "Hey, kid. You're only 19 years old. Don't beat yourself up until you're at least 30 years old without any marriage plans like me. And girls hate self-deprecating guys you know, especially when he's supposed to be a superhero."

Peter laughed out loud for the first time today and said, "Thanks Doc. I really needed that."

Peter added, "You know Doc, you were my greatest inspiration for science when I was in 6th grade. If it wasn't for you and all your great works, I would've never made my web-shooters and I would've never gone to that field trip to Oscorp and Spider-Man would've never existed."

Curt sighed as he replied, "Thank the lord I don't work in that shithole anymore."

Peter lightly chuckled and added, "I know how you feel Doc."

Then all of a sudden Curt scratched his neck with great irritation and Peter asked Curt, "You ok?"

Curt replied, "Yeah, I've just these little bumps on my neck. I've gotta go. Nice chattin with ya kid."

Peter gave him a concerned look as Curt went back inside the Helicarrier as he thought; _he's been like that for weeks now. What's going on with him?_

* * *

As Peter walked back inside the gigantic floating aircraft, he saw Miriam getting a cup of coffee from the table that was filled with assortments of coffee powder and sugars that were right next to the Weapons and Gear Lab. Peter smiled at her and said, "Hey, Miriam. Thanks for letting me borrow all the lab gear."

Miriam replied, "Has your pseudo-carnage been compatible with the LMD so far?"

Peter replied, "Yeah. Thanks for letting me borrow it."

Miriam then sighed and looked at Peter as her glasses hung beneath her eyes and said, "Peter, I don't know how long I can keep up the secret."

Peter replied, "I know." Miriam replied, "She's really worried about you. She says that you don't look healthy."

Peter chuckled as he replied, "Yeah, she told me that during lunch. What's she doing right now?"

Miriam then looked around the hallway to make sure there was no one around and then gestured a motion to tell him to come inside the lab. As Peter and Miriam were in the lab, Miriam walked around the lab nervously as she looked at Peter right in the eyes and said, "Peter, things at S.H.I.E.L.D. are not the same as they used to be."

Peter asked with suspicion, "What do you mean by that?"

Miriam replied nervously, "Jessica just has been given a Non-S.H.I.E.L.D. assignment by Nick Fury to look into Oscorp. Do you remember that empty storage where the Iron Man suits stole the Vita Ray containers?"

Peter replied with a disappointment in his tone, "Yeah. That really put a huge dent in the Avengers."

"Well someone snuck in the storage and somehow teleported to Oscorp."

Peter replied with a great shock, "What? Wait do you mean that there's a-"

"A possible double-agent. Yes."

"What did the culprit look like?"

"Some jackass wearing a skull mask with a hooded cape and gauntlets."

"That's an awful costume."

Miriam chuckled as she continued, "Anyways, Jessica is doing a espionage mission there and….I'm hanging out in the lab to help her out with her mission."

Peter's voice slightly started to shake as he asked, "How is she so far? That Kingpin incident last time was no joke."

Miriam sat next to him on the steel table as she added, "She's bright and confident as ever. My little girl….she was born to be a fighter, and I'm pretty sure you've figured that out by right now."

Peter replied with a smile on his face. "I know. She's so brave. Not to mention that she's also really stubborn."

Miriam giggled as she replied, "Jessica said that the same thing about you. She mentioned that you have a giant hero complex, and they don't call you Spider-Man for nothing."

Peter sheepishly scratched his head as he said, "Well, she's certainly right about that."

Miriam then sighed and looked at the ground as she said, "You know….if she finds out what you're up to, she's gonna hate you for a really long time."

Peter looked across the empty space in the lab as he replied, "I know. But I just don't want her to face the Osborns again, especially after what Harry did to her."

Miriam put her hand on Peter's shoulder as she asked, "Are you sure you want to fight him? I mean Norman's one thing, but Harry's been your best friend throughout your whole entire life."

Peter lowered his chin as he closed his eyes shut with teeth clenched as he replied, "I'm not sure if I even consider him as a human being at this point."

Miriam sighed as she added, "Well, I just want you to know that you shouldn't have to face this problem alone. It's too much of a burden to bear for a one person, even if you're Spider-Man."

Peter then smiled at Miriam and said, "Thanks. I really appreciate your concern."

Miriam replied, "Don't mention it kid. You're part of the family now."

Peter blushed heavily at that comment as he said, "Aww, shucks. Well, I guess that I have even a bigger responsibility now to take care of her, huh?"

Miriam sighed again and replied, "You know, I've been thinking. Even though I get scared and cry my eyes out every time Jessica goes on a mission, deep down I know that she's gonna be ok. She's always been a strong girl and she's growing up so fast. So maybe she doesn't need protection anymore."

Peter replied, "I know. I guess I'm being selfish huh?"

Miriam replied, "Yes, but I understand where you're coming from." Her tone became more serious as she added, "But understand this: You can't keep her in the dark forever. Sooner or later she's going to find out, ok?"

Peter silently nodded as Miriam got out a Banana and a can of V8 Juice from her pockets and handed it to him and said, "And for christ's sake! Don't drink that crappy energy drink all the time! I see you walking around with that 32 oz of Red Bull every day! No wonder why Jessica said that you've been walking like a zombie lately!"

Peter chuckled as he happily replied, "Thanks for everything, Miriam."

Then Miriam heard a beep on her comlink and Peter waved her goodbye as he headed out towards the exit. As Peter was about to leave, Miriam turned around and said, "By the way, no one's using the gym in the basement anymore. So you can do some extra training there if you need to."

Peter replied, "Sure thing, Miriam."

**XXXXX**

**_Meanwhile in Hawkeye's room in 4th floor..._**

Clint was listening to music on his laptop while making a report for secret recon assignment in Latveria that he and Natasha did together last week for the Avengers. He was typing out notes and adding suspicious pictures and video footage that gave the reason for the Avengers to go and investigate Doom's totalitarian dominion in eastern Europe. He then heard a friendly voice outside his door.

"Hey there, sharpshooter."

Clint opened the door and saw Natasha standing in front of him and said, "Hey, Nat. What brings you here? You hardly ever come up here anymore."

Natasha crossed her arms and said, "I only live a floor away silly. Not to mention that I can hear you snore every time you go to bed because I literally live right above you."

Clint blushed as he scratched his head and said, "Yeah, sorry. I've been having trouble sleeping lately."

Natasha regarded him carefully and said, "Can I come in?"

Clint said, "Y-yeah, sure."

Natasha walked in Clint's room as she heard the classical music fill up the place and rolled her eyes and sat on the bed and said, "Really? Tchaikovsky No.6? God you're so morbid."

Hawkeye sat on his chair and looked at the picture of him and Bobbi that was taken couple of days after the Battle of New York and said, "What can I say? Morbid has been my favorite word for a quite some time now. I really like the last movement. It's just so….Shakespearean."

Natasha walked over to Clint and put her head on his shoulder as she said, "You need to stop blaming yourself Clint. I was just as responsible for her death as well."

Clint carefully wrapped his hand around Natasha's shoulder as he said, "I was the one who held her in my arms as she died."

"The situation was out of control. We all didn't see this coming, since it was just after the Battle of New York. Everyone was just out of it, you know."

Clint replied softly, "Nat, she told me that she loved me. That was the last thing she said before she drew her last breath."

Natasha gently rubbed Clint's back as she said, "I know. But maybe if I decided to come with her for moral support when she was going to confess to you, she and I could've taken down that slimy bastard and none of this would've happened."

Natasha slowly started tearing up and said, "You're not the only one who's still crying over her. She was my best friend, and I couldn't be there for her when I should've been at that time."

Clint hugged her as he gently caressed her long red locks and said, "Don't worry. I'm gonna put an arrow in his fucking head when I find that son of a bitch."

Natasha wiped her tears as she smiled and replied, "Hey, don't get all the glory for yourself. I want a piece of him too!"

Clint chucked and replied, "Fine. We'll get him together."

They sat down on the bed as Clint smiled at Natasha and said, "That mission we went on last week, it was just nice because it was just the two of us. It felt like Budapest."

Natasha smiled as she said, "I know, just like old times huh?"

Clint replied, "I wonder what Doom was doing with that gigantic laser beam? Do you think he's up to something again?"

Natasha replied in a worried tone, "I don't know. It never feels right when Latveria is cooking up weapons of mass destruction. It always means trouble."

Clint looked towards the window of his room and said, "I wonder how Tony's doing these days. He just went rogue that day without any word."

Natasha looked in the same direction as she added, "We could sure use his brain right now. He knows all about the fancy laser beams and all those star wars weapons. It's like playing with toys for him."

She then blushed as she looked away from Clint and added, "You know, I'm surprised that you actually liked spending time with me during the mission."

Clint turned around and looked at her and said, "Why?"

Natasha looked down at her feet sheepishly as she said, "Because you hardly ever talk to me anymore, not to mention that the only time we see each other is during lunch."

Clint replied, "I have my reasons."

Natasha shut her eyes as she replied in a frustrating manner, "I know. But I hate it when you do that."

Then she opened her eyes and looked at Clint so desperately and put her hand over his scruffy cheek and said, "Please, don't act like a stranger anymore. You're one of the closest people who I know, so don't leave me hanging during dark times like this."

"He's still out there, that double-agent."

Natasha's voice cracked and said, "You don't have to worry! If he comes after me, I'll take care of that murdering piece of shit and beat him to the ground!"

Clint's voice began to shake as he said, "Nat. We don't know what kind of tricks he has up his sleeve. He could be working with hundreds of other double-agents in this ship right now as we speak, and if any one of them finds out that we're really close friends and go after you as a gang, I….I just can't Nat. Fuck…I just can't let that happen to you."

Natasha inched ever so close to him as she replied, "I'm perfectly capable of taking care of myself." She nuzzled her nose against his and said, "I'm more worried about you. You've always been wallowing yourself in self-pity ever since Bobbi died and now you think everyone you know is in danger and you constantly distance yourself from them."

Her body started to shake as she added, "D-do you know how much I hate seeing you like this? Burdening everything on your shoulder, when you clearly don't have to?"

"Nat….I-"

Without warning, Natasha planted her lips deep against Clint's for a good long time. She pulled back and looked him in the eyes with a fluttering gaze and said, "Clint…please don't be like this. Not while we have each other."

Clint then looked down at the ground and said, "I'm sorry Nat. I-I can't do this right now."

Natasha held him close and tightly as her voice quivered, "Why not?"

Clint met her passionate gaze as he gently caressed her smooth cheek with his hand and then let go of her as he looked down at her dusty black spandex suit to avoid looking at her tears and said, "Please, just go. It's better for us to not get complicated."

Natasha felt defeated as she lowered her chin and tears were continuing to stream down from her face again and said, "God, I hate you so much."

Clint put all his effort in to hold in his tears as he replied silently, "I know."

Natasha whimpered, "And I hate Tchaikovsky."

As she got up from the bed and proceeded to go out the door, her's and Clint's wrist gears beeped as a holographic image of Nick Fury appeared before them and he said, "Avengers, this is Nick Fury speaking. This message is only for you and I need to see you all in my office. This is a level 10 emergency, so please come as soon as possible. I repeat, this is a level 10."

His holographic disappeared from Clint and Natasha's gears as they both said at the same time, "Great timing."

They both looked at each other's tearful expressions and chuckled at each other and Natasha said, "Come on, we can't go to work looking like this."

Clint wiped his tears as he grabbed a napkin and wiped off the tears off Natasha's face and teased her, "You've always looked cute with puffy eyes."

Natasha playfully slapped his chest as she replied, "Shut up."

* * *

_**Meanwhile, in the Basement….**_

Peter was practicing his fighting moves on the wooden dummy as the blood from his hands started to seep through the wrappings on his arm again. He thought to himself as he kept on practicing.

S_till not fast enough. Come on Peter! Is this all you've got? You're slower than a slowpoke right now! Heh, I said slowpoke. Ok, snap out of it! You don't have much time left. Remember everything that Coulson taught you, from Wing Chun to Hapkido. You've got to get faster at this!_

Peter then walked over the table and grabbed the towel and wiped the drenching sweat off his face. He then went over to the wooden dummy as he hid it inside a Vibranium closet on the side. He then walked to the punching bag and hid it in another Adamantium closet next to it. He then put his belongings on the table inside a triple-reinforced adamntium box and put that inside another Adamntium closet along with the folded table. He then walked up to a cabinet behind the punching bag and pulled out the Life-Model Decoy of Harry Osborn and dragged it over to the center of the gym. Peter then pulled out the sealed Erlenmeyer Flask that was containing the red goo from his pocket in his S.H.I.E.L.D. uniform. He grabbed it and opened a hatch on the LMD's chest and opened the seal on the Erlenmeyer Flask and gently placed it on the hole as the red goo twitched itself forward inside the chest of the LMD.

Peter shut the hatch and immediately grabbed the web-gloves and stood in front of the Harry android as the red goo flowed all over the machine's body and it became a red monster of boiling red skin of pure hate and destruction. He put the Erlenmeyer Flask in one of the unbreakable cabinets, as the LMD Carnage began to attack Peter with its series of red webs as Peter dodged it with ease by jumping in mid-air and avoiding powerful webs that hit the Vibranium walls of the gym.

Peter turned on the blue flames from his gloves as he jumped and saw an opening and lunged at it from the wall to punch him.

_SMACK._

Peter saw the red goo come off for a second from its face as it immediately latched itself back on the machine. He grunted in frustration as the red gooey machine lunged its slimy arm to grab Peter as he back-flipped and said, "You know, it's too bad that you have to smell like a rotten egg instead of chocolate cake."

The LMD Carnage appeared to become frustrated and started to shoot out more of its lethal red webs from its shoulder at Peter as he back flipped and mid air evaded by twisting his body acrobatically as the webs shot in all directions. He said as he gained a huge hang time in mid-air, "And who doesn't like chocolate? I mean unless you're a heartless republican like Chris Christie, it makes sense."

He then dove straight down to the ground like a rocket with his fists full of blue flame stretched out and landed a hard hit on the chest of the machine as a huge chunk of the burning red goo started to detach itself from the LMD. Peter said to himself, "Come on, please stay off!"

The goo attached itself to the LMD again as Peter gave a long sigh of frustration as the LMD Carnage began to attack him series of powerful punches. Peter said, "You are actually managing to piss me off more than an angry Coulson on a decaffeinated Monday morning. And that's a huge achievement."

As Peter began to parry off its web attacks with his burning web-gloves, he added, "Come on now! It's been 6 months and you're still arguing about this? Didn't I tell you already?" He landed a uppercut on the LMD Carnage's chin as it fell on its back and yelled, "Han shot first, you stupid rancid symbiote!"

The fake Carnage got itself up as its red goo started to attach itself to the face of the machine again. Peter thought, _Damn it! I tried hitting him harder with the flames and it still won't come off! And this is not even the real thing! How am I supposed to beat Harry if I can't even leave a permanent mark on the beta-test version?_

The fighting kept going on for at least 30 minutes without stopping. The Carnage's skin of boiling red goo wasn't coming off as Peter's S.H.I.E.L.D. uniform was getting ripped to pieces as he was starting to scratches and burns on his torso. Peter stood in front of the LMD Carnage as he realized that his head was buzzing painfully and thought, _SPIDEY-SENSE! Someone's coming down to the gym! I need to make sure no one sees the LMD!_

Peter panted and said, "You know what, smelly-pants? I think we're gonna call it quits for today."

He then quickly slid under the Carnage's flurry of short burning webs and got behind his back and smashed his back as a giant red button came out of the goo. Peter than quickly landed another punch on the button as the red goo stopped flowing from the LMD as it shut itself down and crashed on its back. He walked over to an Adamantium cabinet and grabbed the flask as he opened the hatch of the LMD and placed the gooey symbiote in its container as Peter shut it tight so it couldn't get out. Peter put the flask in his pocket on the pants that was still intact and grabbed the LMD as he dragged it to its rightful cabinet. As he proceeded grab his stuff, he heard a concerned voice from the entrance.

"Hey there, dork-face."

Peter saw Jessica leaning against a wall with her arms crossed in her S.H.I.E.L.D. uniform as she carried a gym bag filled with boxing gloves and other accessories. he smiled nervously at her and said, "H-hey, Jessica! What are you doing here?"

Jessica looked up at his scarred body and she put her hand over her mouth and asked, "What the hell happened to you? Y-your arms! Your hands! They're bleeding again!" She also saw that he had scarred burn marks across his chest and shoulder as he was standing half-naked in front of her. She blushed heavily and panicked at the same time as she stammered, "A-are you ok? What kind of sadistic torture did you do to yourself?!"

Peter nervously replied, "Uh…just training?"

Jessica put her hand gently on Peter's shoulder as she asked, "Are you sure it's nothing more than that?"

Peter replied, "Yeah! It's just training! I promise!"

He added, "You usually don't come here. What's the occasion?"

Jessica lowered her head down as she sighed and said, "I just felt like I needed to punch the shit out of something so I came here."

Peter then looked at her carefully as he replied softly, "Was it about the mission you came back from?"

Jessica looked at him and said, "How did you-"

Peter answered, "Your mom told me."

Jessica looked downward again as she said, "Oh, right."

Peter asked her quietly, "So….how was it?"

Jessica then gave a loud sigh as she began to walk inside the gym and said, "I….I found out who killed my dad and Mockingbird."

Peter asked in a shocking manner, "What?! Who was it?"

Jessica she stood in front of him and as she looked down at her feet as if she was too afraid to say who it was as she kept her voice down as she replied, "It was a guy with the skull mask. He was also the culprit who stole the Vita Ray containers from the storage room."

Peter was stunned as he said, "Is he a double-agent?"

Jessica replied, "Yeah, we don't know who it is but he's definitely on the ship right now as speak. And, it wasn't Stark who stole the Vita Ray Containers."

Peter stood back a few steps as he said, "Damn, that's insane...what's next?"

Jessica slid down to the ground as she sat on the floor and said, "Well, we have to remain on high alert and look for this so-called cure of immortality because, the goons in Oscorp are going to strike the Helicarrier as soon as that magical potion is ready."

Peter said, "Hey, let me go get the punching bag for you."

Jessica got up and smiled as she said, "Nah, you don't need to help me. I'm not your damsel."

Peter got in front of her and waved his frantically and stammered, "N-no! I'll go get it. You've had a long day so t-this is the least I can do for you!"

Jessica twitched her eyes and she gave him a sharp frown and said, "Is everything ok, Peter?"

Peter scratched his head sheepishly as he replied, "Yeah! I told you that I was chill as a cucumber!"

Jessica replied as she still twitched her eyebrows, "Okay….."

Peter then hung the black punching bag on the ceiling as Jessica got out her boxing gloves and she began to punch the living hell out of the bag to vent up the anger from the horrible discovery of her espionage mission.

Peter backed away from the punching bag as he looked at her and said, "Are you ok?"

Jessica kept her focus on the bag as she continued punching the bag and replied tonelessly, "I'm ok. It's been a long day."

Peter then grabbed the table from one of the super steel cabinets as he folded it back down. And he grabbed the wooden dummy as he put that in its rightful place. He grabbed his bag as he sat on the table an looked at Jessica as he asked, "How's your ribs?"

Jessica replied as she continued to work the bag and said, "It's fine. I should be able to take off the bandage by tomorrow."

She began to punch the bag harder as she added, "I just want to kill that Skeletor-looking motherfucker. He's gonna pay for what he did to Bobbi and my dad. I won't rest until he's dead!"

Peter said to her as he smirked, "Did you just call him a Skeletor-looking motherfucker? I thought I was the one who was supposed to crack jokes."

Jessica continued to punch the dusty bag hard as she replied, "Well, I guess I've been missing some good ol' Spidey humor in my life."

Peter looked at Jessica as he noticed that tears were glistening away from her face as he walked over to her and hugged her from behind and said, "Don't worry. Everything's gonna work out."

Jessica stopped punching the bag with her left hand still on the bag. She panted hard to catch her breath as she kept her head down from exhaustion and said, "Why have you been avoiding me, Peter?"

Peter let go of her and said as if he was trying to joke out of his way, "W-what are you talking about? We just met today during lunch and I told-"

Jessica cut him off as she still avoided eye contact with him, "You didn't answer my question!"

Peter didn't say anything as he turned away from her. Jessica threw her gloves down to the ground as she turned around to Peter and said, "Peter Parker, I need you to look at me."

Peter reluctantly turned around as he avoided eye contact with her by looking down at the ground. Jessica raised his chin as she said in a desperate voice, "Can you please tell me what's going on?"

Peter turned his head to the side as he closed his eyes shut and replied, "Nothing's going on. I'm just trying to work hard to become an agent of S.H.I.E.L.D. just like you."

Jessica then grabbed his bloody wrapped arms in front of him and said as her voice began to shake a little bit and said, "You've been wrapping up your hands for 6 months! And I've seen you walking around like a fucking dead man in the hallways throughout every single day, and…."

She looked at the charred marks on his body and said, "Those are not your ordinary cuts and bruises! I know where those marks came from, Peter!"

Peter then looked at her sparkling blue eyes as he looked at the ground again and said, "I….I found about what Harry did to you."

Jessica clenched her teeth as she shut her eyes and thought, _Goddamn it, Fury._

She looked at Peter right in the eyes and said, "You need to tell me how you got these burns."

Peter slowly pulled out the flask and showed the twitching red goo inside as Jessica was stunned in horror. She then growled at him, "Where in the 9 fucking realms did you get that from?"

Peter replied, "I've pulled out a DNA from my blood sample and I was able to create a Carnage look-alike."

Peter proceeded to take out the Harry Osborn LMD from the closet and place it in the center of the gym as he said, "I've been putting the Pseudo-Carnage inside the LMD and I've been trying to find the weak spots by training with it for 6 months."

Jessica replied as she was still steaming with anger, "And what were you gonna do after you had found out its weakness?"

Peter avoided her eye contact again as he turned away from her and said, "I was gonna go after the Osborns alone. And I'm still planning to go alone."

Jessica laughed out loud and said, "You think the Osborns are your only worries now? Peter! We have a double-agent to deal with! And the guys that Osborn teamed up with are making giant Superhero-killing robots! Not to mention that you have to deal with Dr. Doom also!"

Peter replied, "But Osborn's the head of the snake. As long as the head is cut off, the snake will die."

Jessica continued to look at him as he turned away from her and added, "They're still formidable foes, Peter! Do you honestly think you can take all of them on your own in the current state that you're in right now?! You can't even walk straight without stumbling over for fuck's sake!"

Peter avoided her face and yelled, "So, what?! I have to try, Jessica! All of this….all of this would've never had to occur if I knew who really the Osborns were at the time."

He then turned around and faced her as he met her furious and passionate gaze and added softly, "You would've never had to go through such a horrible experience if I knew their true intentions from the beginning."

Jessica screamed, "LOOK AT YOU!"

Her tears were flowing down on her face like a tsunami of tragedy coming to sweep a downtrodden city as her voice cracked and added, "Have you even looked at yourself in the mirror lately?! You can't go after them like this! Y-you're not even gonna last 5 minutes out there fighting these guys off! I didn't ask you to train and beat yourself to the point of death! Hell, I've never asked you to go through any of this…. so, why are you doing this for me?!"

Peter looked down at the ground as he whispered, "Do you really want to know?"

Jessica continued to cry as she replied in a hoarse voice, "Yes, I hate cliff-"

Peter cut her off in mid-sentence as he aggressively cupped her face as and passionately kissed her mouth. He was able to feel her tears crashing down like a river of sadness on his cheekbones as they continued to flow downward and splashed on his charred skin on his chest. He pulled back as Jessica looked down at the ground to not let him see her embarrassing tears again.

Her body began to shake as she said softly, "God, this is so unfair."

"I know."

"I hate you so much right now."

"I know."

"You're a fucking piece of shit."

"I know."

Jessica then grabbed by his shoulder and said, "Peter, please. You have to let me help you! This is something that you can't do all by yourself!"

Peter met her watery gaze as he replied, "I-I can't put you in a harm's way, especially after what Harry did to you."

Jessica yelled at him as her voice was starting to become choked up, "What about you?! Do you think I'm perfectly content with seeing you like this?"

She buried her face in the crook of his neck as she cried in a muffled tone, "D-do you think I'm going to be fine watching you take on all those villains by yourself when I know that you will die?"

She raised her head up as she put her arms around Peter's neck as she looked up at him and said, "Have you ever thought about what would happen to me if I saw your corpse lying on the ground?! Peter, I…I love you too and I can't go on with my life if you're taken from me. God….I just can't."

Peter gently let go off Jessica's hands as he turned around and shut his eyes tightly and said, "I know, Jess. It's just that….I don't you want to be another Gwen Stacy."

Jessica threw her hands up in the air in frustration as she retorted, "It has always been about Gwen Stacy with you! Gwen Stacy this, Gwen Stacy that! Damn it, Peter! For the last fucking time, I'm not your stupid damsel-in-distress!"

Peter glared at her as he said, "Jessica, don't you dare-"

Jessica said to him in a mocking tone, "Don't you dare what Peter? Oh, you want me to be dressed all cute and dainty and act like this?"

She began to mock her dead best friend as she said, "Oh, Spider-Man~! Please save me! The Green Goblin kidnapped me and I need your help! Please help me~!"

Peter yelled at her, "SHUT THE FUCK UP! Jessica, why can't you understand that I'm trying to protect you?!"

Jessica glared at him as she hissed back, "And why can't you understand that I want to fight by your side?!"

Peter stubbornly replied, "Because I hate watching you getting hurt!"

Jessica yelled back, "Well the same goes for me, you fucking asshole!"

They looked at each other quietly for some time as Jessica said, "Peter, do you know what it feels like to be in a cage?"

Peter retorted, "What the fuck does that have to do with anything?"

Jessica glared at him and replied, "I was put in a lab as an experiment for a week. Harry Osborn beat me mercilessly and I couldn't do anything about it back then but now I want to beat the living shit out of him and you won't let me!"

Her tears came flowing out again as she added, "Peter, I appreciate that you want to protect me. I really do. But when you're not giving me a chance to get back my revenge on him and Norman, it's just as bad as Harry putting me in that horrible prison for a week."

Peter remained silent as Jessica caressed Peter's right cheek with a fluttering gaze and said softly, "Baby, please don't put me back in the cage. Let me fight beside you."

Peter silently replied as he looked away from her and said, "I don't know if I can do that."

Jessica shut her eyes in hopeless defeat as she looked at the ground as she added in a quivering voice, "Then, I-I'm sorry Peter. I don't know if this can work out between us."

Her tears continued to flow from her face as she wiped her tears, gathered her belongings and walked out of the premises.

Peter laid flat on his back as he covered his tearful face and thought to himself, _Fuck. Natasha is so gonna kill me._

* * *

**Uh oh! What will this storm have effect on Peter and Jessica's relationship? Will Peter ever learn to trust her and not push her aside? And why has Nick Fury assembled the Avengers to office? What are the heroes' plans to deal with this great treacherous evil? Find out next time in Spider-Man: Secrets of Oscorp! Excelsior!**

**A/N: I had so many feels writing this chapter and I hope I did the justice of portraying the same amount of emotion that I have felt when I was writing this chapter. Again, thanks for reading and please review! You people are the best! Thanks again!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello there, True Believers! Welcome to another all-new and exciting installment of Spider-Man: Secrets of Oscorp! Nick Fury has summoned the Avengers for an emergency level 10 meeting! What does this entail? What does this mean for the future of Peter and Jessica? Well, you're about to find out! Excelsior!**

**Disclaimer: ****All the characters are owned by Marvel. Also the phrase "True Believers" and "Excelsior" belong to the almighty Stan Lee.**

**A/N: I'd like to thank all of my current followers being so patient for this chapter, and to my new followers: Welcome! I hope you enjoy yourselves. As usual please R&amp;R and it would be GREATLY appreciated. Thank you!**

* * *

_Chapter 9: Level 10 Emergency_

**_45 minutes ago In Clint's Room….._**

Clint and Natasha heard the emergency call from Nick Fury as Clint turned off his laptop and said to Natasha, "We haven't gotten a level 10 since the Battle of New York. This is getting really serious. I wonder if it's about the Dr. Doom's WMD's."

Natasha loaded and cocked her Lugers as she put them in her gun holsters on her thighs and gave Clint a sly look and winked as she replied, "We'll be fine. Just think about Budapest and we'll be just dandy."

Clint set aside his laptop on his bed and put on his Hawkeye helmet and equipped his bow and arrow. He then got grabbed his laptop to show the recon reports to Captain America. He then stood next to Natasha as he knocked on his steel desk three times. The desk slowly started flip itself over as a hatch opened beneath it and slowly started to lower itself in the opened compartment. As it was doing that, a secret passage opened as a part of purple wall in front of Clint and Natasha opened itself, revealing a spiral stairway.

Clint had a cheeky grin on his face as he looked at the secret passage and said, "I actually feel like we could use more level 10's, because I totally feel like Sean Connery in his prime right now."

Natasha rolled her eyes as she gave a quick glance at Clint and added, "And what does that make me, your Bond girl?"

Clint blushed at that idea and sheepishly looked at Natasha as he said, "Well…I guess if you want to be."

Natasha then replied with a smile, "I guess I'll consider it for now, even though you're more of a Robin Hood."

As they began to run up the stairs, Clint began to hum the James Bond theme song and Natasha twitched her eyes as she said, "You know, you are a little bit too chipper for a level 10 emergency."

Clint replied, "Well I am thinking about Budapest after all."

Natasha replied as she frowned at him, "You do realize there is no such thing as From Budapest With Love, right?"

Clint gave her a sly playful look as he said, "Are you sure about that…. Black Widow?"

Natasha blushed as she furrowed her eyebrows at him and retorted, "Stop associating Budapest with my favorite Bond movie! You're bastardizing it damn it!"

Clint laughed out loud as he replied, "Ok ok! But you know what they say…" Natasha asked, "What?" Clint replied, "It's a magical place."

As they kept going up the stairs, Clint asked, "Wait a minute, how are the others gonna get there?"

Natasha replied tonelessly, "We have Doctor Strange."

Clint scratched his head and said, "Since when?"

Natasha gave a long sigh of frustration and said, "Remember when Iron Man went MIA and we literally called in every single detective in the city to help out and even Doctor Strange's Astral Plane projections wasn't even able to find him? Well, we thought we could use his help in dealing with enemies who have otherworldly spiritual powers anyway so we recruited him!"

Clint replied sheepishly, "Oh yeah! But it's too bad that Matt Murdock couldn't join us though."

Natasha smirked as she replied, "He said that he was still busy dealing with Hell's Kitchen at the moment and still is dealing with it. He's a small operations kind of guy anyway so I don't think he would be too much of a help dealing with Dr. Doom's evil plans."

* * *

**_Avengers Tower At around the same time…._**

A man with a black hair with a considerable beard and a long red cape on his back sat cross-legged on his mat as he closed his eyes. He wore a long-sleeved blue silk shirt with an odd marking of silver mystical sign that looked like a letter "U" crossed with and "I". He also wore a golden necklace that had a large eye that was closed as it was tightly attached to his cape. He was meditating to himself alone in the lobby while waiting for everyone in the team to come to the lobby.

A man with a charred dragon mark on his chest that was uncovered by his unbuttoned green apparel rushed in the lobby. He was also wearing a yellow mask that covered half of his face that looked like bandana and sported yellow belt, gloves and boots. Behind him was a African-American man who wore a yellow shirt and brown khaki pants.

On the other hallway that was on the adjacent side, Captain America and Captain Marvel were rushing along with a man who with a short brown hair who was wearing thick glasses and a lab coat. And behind him was a woman with a short brown hair wearing a yellow and black striped skirt with yellow gloves along with black tights to cover her legs. She also was very tiny almost like a bee and had wings buzzing behind her back. Behind her was a short and stubby man running with Adamantium claws coming out of his hands. He wore a yellow and mask that covered his eyes and covered his ears as they twitched upwards covered in black.

The African-American man said to the man with a yellow bandana, "Yo, Danny. Have you ever teleported before?"

The man with the yellow bandana replied, "Not since the days when I was training to become Iron Fist."

The African-American man asked, "What's it like?"

The man with the yellow mask replied, "It feels like you ate 1,000 burritos at once."

The African-American man replied, "Lookin' forward to it, man."

Danny replied, "Hey, you'll be fine, Luke. Just think about giving a heroin dealer your good old titanium punch."

Luke replied, "A can of whoop-ass? I can deal with that."

On the adjacent side of that hallway, the man with the Adamantium claws said to Captain America, "Hey, bub. Where's goldilocks at?"

Steve replied, "He's in Asgard right now, Wolverine. He said that he'll meet us there in Fury's office."

Wolverine replied angrily, "What?! You mean he's in his flying castle right now and fucking drinking beer without me especially when it's a level 10?!"

Captain America replied, "Well, he said it was an emergency regarding Lady Sif, so I don't think he's going there to have a feast."

Wolverine replied, "Oh. I'll be the judge of that when he comes through."

Carol sighed as she added, "Logan. Also for the record, it's technically called Mead, which is not the same as the dog piss that you drink all day."

Wolverine growled, "Fuck you Danvers! I like my PBR's!"

The tiny woman with the buzzing wings, A.K.A. The Wasp retorted, "Guys! Can we just focus on the mission ahead and talk about beer later?"

The man with the lab coat said, "Yeah! I'm with Jan! But speaking of beer, I think my other guy wants a drinking contest rematch with Logan and Thor."

Wolverine laughed out loud, "Come on Banner, a rematch? So you can get your ass handed down again like last time?"

Wolverine then growled again, "God damn it, I was so close to beating him!"

Carol rolled her eyes as she said, "Ugh, boys."

They met up with Danny and Luke as they reached the lobby in front of the man with the long red cape. Captain America said to that man, "Sorry, Doctor Strange. The team got bigger in the recent months so that meant renovating to have longer hallways and more rooms so it took us a while to get everybody in time."

The man with the long red cape stood up as he turned around and said, "Don't worry, Cap. Anyways, everybody is all here and counted for right?"

Captain America nodded as Stephen continued on, "Ok. Everybody make sure to stay as close to me as possible. And if you haven't teleported before…." He looked at Luke as he took a gulp and said, "Well, you're gonna feel as if you've just been smashed like a bug for 5 seconds. Please try not to vomit."

As the team gathered close around Doctor Strange, he swung his cape around the team as a green light arose around them as they disappeared in thin air.

**XXXXX**

_**Nick Fury's Office in Level 7 of the Helicarrier**_

Clint and Natasha ran up the stairs as they reached Nick Fury's office. Natasha smirked at Clint as she said, "Beat you again."

Clint smirked back as replied, "Oh shut up. You know I totally let you win this time."

Then next to them a green light arose out of thin air as the almost of the rest of the Avengers showed up. Doctor strange went to the wall of the office as he motioned his hands and glowing purple lights came from his hands. He said to Steve, "Cap, as right now, whoever comes in this room will only see a empty office and they will not be able to hear us."

Cap nodded in relief as Luke had a wide-eyed expression on his face as he said, "Quick! Someone! Paper bag!"

Doctor Strange sighed as he pulled out a brown paper bag from his pocket and handed it to him and said, "Here you go, Cage."

Luke Cage quickly snatched the paper bag from Doctor Strange's hand as he threw up in the bag. As the team gathered in front of Nick Fury, Coulson, and his special agent, Clint said to Steve, "Hey, Cap. Where's Thor?"

Steve replied, "Emergency visit regarding Lady Sif." Natasha added, "Oh no, I hope she's ok."

Nick Fury cut in the conversation as he said, "Ladies and Gentlemen, I'm sure we have many interesting things to talk about but we need to start this meeting as soon as possible because we have many things to discuss…. now where the fuck is the demi-god?!"

A beam of white light shined next to Nick as a tall muscular long blonde-haired man with a silver winged helmet and a large steel-plated one handed hammer came floating down. He wore a red flowing cape on his back as he wore a black armor with series of round silver plating on his chest. He had a bright smile on his face as he reached out his arms in the air with his trusty hammer, Mjolinr on his one hand and said, "My dear great friends of Midgard! I come to thee with news of good tidings!"

Clint asked, "What is it, Thor?"

Natasha asked, "How's Lady Sif doing?"

Steve said, "We could really use some good news."

Carol asked, "What's the good news you bring?"

Jan buzzed her wings and asked, "What is it, Goldie?"

Banner asked, "Did you bring more Mead?"

Logan said, "You smell like beer."

Thor then replied happily, "My lovely Lady Sif is pregnant! I'm going be a father!"

Everyone in the room clapped as Carol hugged him and said, "Mazltov, Thor! We are so happy for you two!"

Thor replied, "Thank you, Carol Danvers. This is truly a great day."

Steve shook his hand and patted him on the shoulder as he added, "You did it, man. The Avengers could not be any happier for you than this day. Tell her that we send good regards."

Thor replied, "You are too gracious, my friend."

Jan buzzed her way as she changed her form to her regular human size and asked, "Oh my god! That is so awesome! Did you name the baby yet?"

Thor laughed haughtily as he replied, "No, not yet miss Van Dyne. The name of our child shall be discussed in the sacred halls of Odin."

Logan crossed had his arms as he lay on against the wall with a smirk on his face and said, "It looks like the rematch between you, me, and Bruce needs to happen sooner than ever. Congrats, goldilocks. You're gonna be a great dad."

Bruce also shook Thor's hand as he said, "I'm happy for you, brother. Great news like this could not have come at a better time."

Thor smiled as he replied, "Aye, Wolverine. There will be many drinking battles and feasts to be had in the very near future, and thank you, Bruce Banner. Your words are truly sincere."

Then he looked back at Wolverine as he said with a cheeky grin, "By the way, Wolverine. For the record, I always smell like Mead."

Wolverine chuckled at that as Clint and Natasha congratulated him. Clint patted him on the back and said, "About time, Pops. Looks like the hulk is gonna have another sparring partner in next 10 years or so."

Natasha patted him on the shoulder as she added, "Can't wait to see what the baby looks like. Congrats, Mr. Asgard."

After the rest of the team congratulated him, Nick Fury stood up from his desk as he said, "All right, team. Listen up. I know that we're all happy for Thor and his Mrs., but we have a job to do right now because shit's about to hit the fan real quick."

He then turned his holographic screen that was still in a still-frame state and said, "What you're about to see here is a Oscorp footage captured by my very special lackey named, Jessica Drew who I'm sure many of you know as Spider-Woman."

Natasha asked with a smirk, "How'd she do?"

Nick Fury replied as he was about to start the footage, "She came back in one piece, and that's all matters. Although, she did kick herself for losing the target towards the end but we got what we needed."

He then looked at her and Clint as he added, "You two are in for some rough ride with this footage. I hope you're ready."

He then started the footage as the Avengers began to learn the shocking revelations that Jessica discovered on her mission. After the footage finished playing, Natasha became wide-eyed as she put her hand over her mouth and said, "So, he is a double-agent….and he was the one who killed Bobbi."

Clint clenched his teeth as he added, "When I get my hands on him, I'm gonna blow his fucking head off."

Natasha stormed over to Nick Fury's desk as she growled, "Nick. Clint and I need your permission to terminate this target. Do you know where that son of a bitch is right now?!"

Nick got up from his desk as he said, "Listen, you two. I know that this issue is very personal to you two, but you do realize that I just don't give out termination orders like Santa Claus, right?"

Clint pleaded, "Nick, this is serious! He killed a S.H.I.E.L.D. agent! Not to mention that he probably knows about all of our secret protocols if he's been able to stay in the shadows for that long."

Nick then slammed his desk and yelled, "Which is exactly why I'm ordering you and rest of the Avengers to take out this motherfucker!"

The Avengers stood there shocked as Steve said, "Nick. With all due respect, why not just capture him and put him in Ryker's Island just like the rest of the crooks?"

Danny scratched his head as he added, "Yeah, I haven't killed anyone or anything since I've slain Shao Lao back in the day."

Nick Fury sighed as he replied, "Believe me, you guys. That's what I want to do but we can't keep a guy like that in Ryker's, The Osborns and the rest of those clowns? Sure, they can be tortured and should be kept in the prison for a very long time, but this double-agent? I have no idea how long he has been in our ranks and he could very much know everything about S.H.I.E.L.D. including how to disable the security system in Ryker's, which means that we need to take him out as soon as possible."

Carol crossed her arms as she added, "I'm really surprised that you're doing this, Fury. I can't remember the last time you gave out a termination order like that."

Nick Fury added, "I know. This is the first termination order that I'm giving out this year and it will be the only one."

Steve sighed as he said, "Alright, Nick. But this is the only time, and I mean the only time that we're doing this. I don't want to jeopardize our team's reputation any farther."

Luke Cage furrowed his eyebrow as he said, "But man, do you really need all of us to take down one jackass in a Halloween costume? Isn't that bit of overkill?"

Nick replied, "Luke, we're dealing with a double-agent who killed our best S.H.I.E.L.D. agent with a level 10 clearance. And on top of that, he stole the Vita Rays from our container right under our noses and now fucking Justin Hammer as somehow managed to get him boxing gloves that are harder than Cap's shield. And this skull asshole probably has hundreds of lackeys on this ship right now so you do the math."

Steve interjected, "Yeah, we're gonna have to do something about the shield."

Nick fury looked at him intently as he said, "Oh, don't worry. We are working on a little something right now, so we got you covered."

Carol scratched her head as she said, "Also, what the hell is thing called 'Cure of Immortality'? It just seems like a really bad name for a weapon from a video game in the 90's."

Nick Fury added, "I'm not sure, Carol. But we need to find out what and where that is, and we gotta find it fast."

Clint raised his hand as he said, "Hey, you guys. What do we do about Dr. Doom? Because Nat and I pretty much have a confirmation that he's involved in this mess."

He then got out his laptop as he placed it on Nick Fury's desk as he turned it on to find the footage. He went through his files as he found the footage file that he and Natasha recorded on Latveria as he said, "Here's a demonstration of Doom's Death Star weapon."

The Avengers watched the weapon's demonstration as a gigantic laser beam shot in the air, the laser became spores that started to spread out through many, many miles.

Steve replied, "What's with the spores? They're not doing anything."

Nick Fury replied, "That's because he needs that damn serum."

He then got up from his desk and walked over to the Avengers as he said, "Ok, everybody. I have a Plan A and a Plan B."

Wolverine sheathed his claws as he said, "What's Plan A, bub? Do we raid Trask's little fun house and slash up his toys?"

Nick gave a snarky glance at Wolverine as he replied, "Not quite. That's more of a Plan B and I don't want this situation to get to the part where we have to go there."

Steve crossed his arms as he sternly looked at Nick and said, "So, what's Plan A?"

Nick Fury strutted around the room as he said, "Plan A: We take out this skull-masked jackass and find that Cure of Immortality as soon as possible."

Carol added, "And, what if that fails?"

Nick Fury looked out to his window behind his chair as he sighed and said, "Then, we have no choice but to raid Oscorp, and violate a major international treaty."

Steve continued to look sternly at Nick Fury as he said, "You do realize that the public is not going to be happy about the Oscorp raid, right? They have a very clean image in the public scrutiny. Not to mention that invading Latveria will most definitely cut the Avengers' funding from the UN."

Nick Fury walked over to Steve as he placed his hand on his shoulder and said, "That's why Plan A needs to be successful at all costs."

Jan questioned, "If we're all gonna be in this together, shouldn't we be looking for Tony? I mean, doesn't the Oscorp footage justify that it's not his fault that the Vita Rays were stolen?"

Luke crossed his arms as he replied, "Yeah, but how do we really know that it wasn't Iron Man's fault? I'm not buying it just because a couple of high-tech police officers are showing us a found footage film."

The female agent with long brown hair and maroon eyes standing next to Coulson perked up as she said, "Oh. That would be my cue."

Coulson then said, "Everybody, this is agent Skye. She's one of our top system hacking specialists in S.H.I.E.L.D."

Skye got out her tablet as she placed it on Nick Fury's desk. Then she swiped the screen and said, "Do you guys remember about 6 months ago when Coulson interrogated Iron Man in the Avengers Tower and he went rogue because he thought everybody was blaming him for the stolen Vita Rays?"

The Avengers silently nodded as she continued, "I managed to find a hidden security file from J.A.R.V.I.S."

Carol looked at Steve as she retorted, "We've looked a 1,000 times!"

Then she looked at Skye as she added, "Are you sure you found something? Because J.A.R.V.I.S. cross-referenced all the security footages of that tower since its inception! That's 50 years of history, you know!"

Skye smirked as she replied, "Not everything."

Luke Cage was baffled as he said, "What?! You managed to hack into Tony Stark's brainchild of the Tower and you've found something that even he couldn't?!"

Skye added, "Well, if Coulson could hack into J.A.R.V.I.S., then so could I."

Then she looked at Coulson as she added, "Although to be honest, he couldn't do it without my help."

She then swiped her laptop as it showed a holographic file on the screen above and said, "There was a hidden encrypted security footage file in J.A.R.V.I.S. that was recorded on the day before Iron Man shot out of the tower. And it took me almost 6 full months to crack the file open."

She swiped the holographic image with her two hands above the tablet as the file opened itself and revealed a recorded footage. She pressed the play button on the picture of the footage as she said, "Voila."

The footage began playing as it showed the man with the skull mask snooping around Tony Stark's hall of Iron Man suits. He silently walked over to the 2 Mark VII suits that were in their containers. He pulled out a remote device from his pocket and pushed a green button as those Mark VII suits launched from their containers out into the sky. Then he pushed a smaller button on the side of the remote controller as the two empty containers were filled up with Mark VII suits again out of thin air as if it never left the premises.

Doctor Strange was shocked as he said, "By the Vishanti!"

Thor was also dumbfounded as he added, "Odin's Beard!"

Luke Cage was also confounded as he said, "Yeah….what the hell just happened there?"

Bruce Banner approached the holographic footage closer as he observed the replaced Iron Man suits as he said, "Those are not Tony's suits. There's less plating on the ark reactor."

Skye smirked as she added, "And you are correct, Mr. Banner. You see…."She zoomed up in the neck of the armor of the Iron Man suit as it said with yellow print, H.A.M.M.E.R. Industries.

Coulson nudged Luke Cage on the side as he said, "She's pretty good, huh?"

Luke furrowed his eyebrow as he replied, "Yeah, no shit."

Skye glanced at Luke as she added, "Now, if you want to see more evidence, here is this."

She swiped the screen on her laptop as it showed footage of Tony Stark and Pepper Potts in a restaurant as they were having dinner together. Skye said, "I've bugged the ceiling of the V.I.P. table that Mr. Stark always goes to with Pepper. He always sits at the same place, so I put a micro camera above them."

Jan watched the video solemnly as she hovered in mid-air and said, "Poor Pepper. She still hasn't stopped crying after all these months!"

Steve also looked at the footage as he added, "That's why we gotta find him fast, especially now we know that it wasn't him who stole those containers."

He then looked at Nick as he said, "Have you found out any whereabouts of his location since then?"

Nick Fury sat back on his desk as he gave a long frustrating sigh as he replied, "Nope, Nada. Not a single damn blip on our radar. It's like he's literally gone off-the-grid."

He then got up from his desk as he said to the Avengers, "Speaking of gone off-the-grid, I'm here to tell you that this is the last time you'll see the real me because I'm also going off-the-grid until we sniff out all the hydra snitches on this ship."

Clint gave a cheeky grin as he said, "Bustin' out your old inspector gadget toy, Nick? How long has it been? Like 10 years?"

Natasha sighed as she added, "It's gotten that serious, huh?"

Nick walked over to a nearby closet as he took out a LMD that looked exactly like him. Luke Cage was baffled by its appearance as he said, "Whoa man, that looks too much like you."

Nick Fury smirked as he added, "That's why he's worth his money all right."

Steve looked at Nick Fury as he brought over the LMD in front of him as he said, "So, what happens from here?"

Nick Fury placed the LMD next to him as he replied, "Steve, Carol. If it's not much too ask, I'd like you two to stay in the Helicarrier for some extra firepower just in case we find that skull-masked goon."

Steve and Carol looked at each other and Steve said, "Sure, the sooner we find the skull-masked guy, the problem will be resolved quicker."

Carol added, "Yeah. I was gonna help out with my extraterrestrial department anyway"

Nick added, "we also need to find out where this mystery serum is and look for the guy with the skull mask as soon as possible. As far as Iron Man goes, Coulson has his own special force in Portland, Oregon and he's gonna be visiting them tomorrow. They've been looking to find where Tony Stark is all this time but still haven't had any luck yet though."

Coulson added, "But I feel we are getting closer to find about his whereabouts. So it shouldn't be too long before we find him."

Logan chuckled as he said, "Heh, you guys have your own X-Force?"

Coulson smirked as he replied, "Oh yeah. And they're much less annoying because we don't have Deadpool with us."

Logan laughed out loud as he said, "No Wade?! That sounds fucking delightful. Sign me up bub."

Coulson also laughed out loud as he replied, "Sorry, Wolverine. The roster's full. Maybe we'll hit you up next year."

Luke Cage scratched his head as he asked, "What's Portland like? I've never been out to the west coast before."

Coulson replied, "They have a great philharmonic with a fantastic principal cellist."

Danny perked up as he joined in and said, "I heard that there's lots of redwood trees there. Totally my thing you know, all that chilled-out zen stuff."

Nick Fury interjected, "Well then, today's your lucky day. Because I'm gonna be sending you and Luke along to help Coulson and his group for some extra muscle just in case shit gets awry. Is that ok with you Steve?"

Steve gave thumbs up as Danny and Luke cheered in joy. Then Carol's eyes sparkled and said, "Do you know what's really cool about Portland? They have the best craft beer in the fucking country."

Logan made a mocking face as he said, "Blargh! Craft beer is for fucking hipsters."

Carol scoffed, "Of course you'd say that Logan. You have no taste for decadency."

Logan snarled at her as he said, "You know what, Danvers? You've been really pissing me the fuck off today. What the hell is the matter with you?!"

Carol hissed back, "What the hell is the matter with me?! What the hell is the wrong with you, you fucking dog-breath?"

Logan glared at her as he said, "Hey! Nobody fucking calls me a dog-breath!"

Steve got in between them as he said to Logan, "Hey, you need to relax man. No need to argue over petty shit like this."

Wolverine scratched his head as he replied, "Ok, that's a fair point bub."

Then he turned to Carol as he added, "Babe. You need to compose yourself better than this. We have a job to do right now."

Carol sheepishly looked at the ground as she replied, "Yeah, I know. But you know how I am when it comes to beer."

Steve smirked at her as he added, "I know. But hey, I heard that they have decent craft beer recently in the helicarrier also. So, maybe we can grab a drink later tonight."

As Carol clapped in joy, Coulson said, "By the way, I need someone to fill in for Peter Parker's lesson because I'll be gone the whole entire day tomorrow."

Steve raised his hand as he replied, "I can do it. Besides, I've always wanted to have a sparring session with Spider-Man."

Coulson stuttered, "T-that would be amazing, Cap. He-he's also a big fan you know."

Steve scratched his head as he chuckled, "Yeah, I've heard."

Then he turned around to face his teammates as he said, "Make sure the tower stays safe. Tony would get angry if that place was got trashed."

Doctor Strange smirked as he replied, "Don't worry Cap. We'll hold down the fort."

Janet buzzed her wings as she added, "We'll take good care of Bruce and Hulkie."

Bruce then added, "No need to worry, Steve. Just go and do your thing."

Logan then said to Nick, "I'm gonna have my X-Force look for Iron Man as well. Let's just say that we'll be doing our own private investigation."

Nick replied, "No complaints here, Wolverine."

Thor added, "I shall be going back to Asgard for the time being. I need to tell Heimdall to look for Iron Man and our friendly skulled menace."

As Doctor Strange, Bruce Banner, Janet Van Dyne, and Wolverine stood next to each other, Doctor Strange said, "Take care, Cap."

Then he flipped his cape as they vanished in thin air. Thor also vanished as he floated in mid-air and disappeared from the room. Luke Cage and Danny Rand followed Coulson and Skye towards a secret exit as Clint and Natasha left the room by following the stairs they came from.

Nick Fury sat on his chair and said to the two captains of the Avengers, "I need to speak to you two about something."

Steve said, "Sure, Nick. What's it about?"

Nick palmed his hands together with his elbows on his desk as he added, "I need you to recruit Spider-man and Spider-Woman into the Avengers."

Carol was slightly shocked as she added, "But, Nick. Jessica's only been a full time agent for almost 6 months now and Peter's still going through his S.H.I.E.L.D. training. Are you sure you want them to join us? I mean, we've been looking to recruit them when they were older, but don't you think that this is too soon?"

Steve also said, "And no offense to S.H.I.E.L.D. but we take on much bigger and dangerous fish than you guys do."

Nick sighed as he replied, "And that's the exact reason why I want them in your hands."

He said, "Carol. You've been their principal for two years. You know that those two are bit of loose cannons. Someone needs to rein them in when we're not around."

Carol scratched her as she said, "Yeah, but they're with S.H.I.E.L.D. so why do you need us to take care of them?"

Nick looked at her intently in the eyes as he replied, "Because we'll need you to."

Carol Steve and Carol looked at each other in a confused manner as they looked back at Nick as he replied, "Listen, you two. Jessica is going to be acting on her own to beat these guys since she found out who the killer is and that's not a good idea considering the manpower that the Osborns have summoned. As for Peter….well, I'm sure you guys know what Harry Osborn did to Jessica at this point."

Steve and Carol silently nodded as Carol replied, "Yes, and what does that have to do with Peter joining us?"

Nick shut his eyes as he replied, "Well I told him what happened to her months ago and he's been taking this as a personal vendetta and he doesn't want anybody else involved in it, including the Avengers."

Steve scratched his head he replied, "Heh, looks like the scouting reports have been right after all."

Nick added, "I understand how he feels, but he needs all the help he can get so I need you to recruit both him and Jessica into your team."

Carol smacked her head as she added, "Peter's always been the stubborn one. I mean Jessica's stubborn, but he's really on another level of stubbornness."

Nick replied, "Also, I don't know if there's going to be S.H.I.E.L.D. anymore. If this hydra double-snitch as been able to hide in the shadows for so long, there might be more Hydra goons in this ship than what they're accounted for."

Carol had a worried expression on her face as she said, "They're just kids, Nick. They're still in their teens."

Nick Fury slammed his desk as he said, "Damn it, I know Carol! It's…it's just that if this shit goes all up in flames and S.H.I.E.L.D. becomes beyond repair, we will lose all of the national funding and our program will get shut down for good and someone will need to look after those two."

Steve gently patted Nick on his shoulder as he said, "Nick, you've worked too hard to get to where you're at right now. Everybody in S.H.I.E.L.D. has a family they need to take care of and if this program gets shut down, thousands and thousands of people will be jobless, and we are just not gonna let that happen. I won't let Peggy Carter's dreams and ambitions go to waste."

Nick Fury smiled at him as he replied, "Steve, remind me to vote you for president when you decide to run."

Steve chuckled as he said, "Thanks man. But you know that politics is not really my thing."

Nick Fury pleaded as he said to Steve and Carol, "Could you at least please recruit Peter and Jessica?"

Steve and Carol silently nodded as they began to walk out of the premises. As they were about to leave the room, Nick Fury said to them, "Oh and you do know that they have a thing for each other right? Maybe you could talk to them about how to work out their relationship and stuff."

Steve had a confused look on his face as he said to Carol, "Babe. What's he talking about?"

Carol playfully slapped his shoulder as she added, "I told you about this just yesterday! They totally like each other but they don't know that they're in love."

Steve furrowed his eyebrows as he replied, "Ohh….that story." Carol waved her at hand at Nick as she said, "Don't worry, Nick. You can leave that to us."

* * *

**Congrats to Thor and Sif! Nick Fury is going off-grid! How will the captains of the Avengers persuade Peter and Jessica to join them? Find out next time in Spider-Man: Secrets of Oscorp! Excelsior!**

**P.S. I hope you enjoyed all of the Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. easter eggs and the Cameo by Agent Skye (A.K.A. Quake in the MCU)! As usual, please take this time to review my story if you can. Thank you again!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello there, True Believers! Welcome to another exciting installment of Spider-Man: Secrets of Oscorp! What are the Captain Marvel and Captain America's plan to recruit Spider-Man and Spider-Woman? And how will our young heroes respong? Well, you're about to find out! Excelsior!**

**Disclaimer: ****All the characters are owned by Marvel. Also the phrase "True Believers" and "Excelsior" belong to the almighty Stan Lee.**

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews! I always appreciate the feedback of my story so keep'em coming! Thanks again, my dear followers and new readers!**

* * *

_Chapter 10: Captains' Advice_

_**Basement, in the hallway outside the gym**_

Jessica wiped her tears away falling down from her face as she stormed out of the gym and thought to herself, _what a fucking selfish jerk! Why didn't he tell me all this time that he was going after the Osborns?! I don't even know where to begin…he's trained himself to the point of incapacitation, he kissed me in the most unfair way possible and he still doesn't want me to go after them when I'm perfectly capable of helping him?! I mean, I understand that he wants to protect me but….agghh! Peter! Why do you have such a fucking asshole?! I hate you! _

She took the elevator upstairs as she thought to herself again, _there's only one person in this whole entire fucking universe who made that LMD. _

Jessica got off on the second floor as she angrily stomped her way towards the Weapons and Gear lab and she saw that the room was still brightly lit under the door. She opened it and nobody was there again as she saw another room inside the lab that was also brightly lit beneath the closed door.

Jessica screamed, "MOM! WHERE ARE YOU?! I KNOW YOU'RE IN HERE!"

Miriam heard the loud voice of her daughter as she stumbled out of her private room. Her glasses were hanging loosely on her nose as she was sweating uncontrollably again just like last time when Jessica brought her coffee that morning. Miriam saw that Jessica's tears were flowing down from her face like the Niagra Falls as she became wide-eyed and said, "Jessica, wh-what's wrong?"

Jessica glared at her mom as she said, "Why did you make that LMD for him?"

Miriam stammered as she backed away slightly from her daughter, "I-I don't know w-what you're talking about."

Jessica yelled at her mom, "DON'T FUCKING LIE TO ME! WHY DID YOU MAKE THAT LMD FOR HIM?!"

She then broke down on her knees as she started to sob uncontrollably. She looked down at the ground as she said in a quivering voice, "Why didn't you tell me that Peter was doing that to his body all this time? Why didn't you stop him? You know I hate it when I see him get hurt."

Miriam also slumped down to her knees as she realized what had just happened. She replied, "I…I tried to reason with him in the beginning. I told him that he didn't need to go through all that trouble because it wasn't his fault."

Jessica looked down at the ground as she said, "And he didn't listen, right?"

Miriam sat against the cold steel wall of her private lab as she sighed and replied, "Of course he didn't."

Jessica shut her eyes shut as she said, "Goddamnit, he's such a dummy."

Miriam said, "He said that it was all his fault that you were captured by Harry and he didn't want you to know that he was gonna go after the Osborns alone."

Jessica replied as she sniffled a little bit, "Of course he didn't. He's a fucking idiot."

Miriam then crawled her way to her daughter as she gently placed her hand on Jessica's shoulder as she said, "I'm sorry, darling. I tried to stop him…I really did. But at the same time, I also didn't want you to go after Harry and Norman. I-I was just looking out for your best interest."

Jessica looked at the ground as she angrily shut her eyes as she replied, "So you were just gonna let him fight them all by himself?! Mom, you do realize that he needed help, right?! Didn't you?!"

Miriam looked away from Jessica as she replied, "I know, I know. It's just that I was afraid to lose you."

Jessica replied angrily as she glared at her mom, "What about Peter?! Mom, you know how much I love him and you just let him train for almost 6 fucking months for a suicide mission?!"

Miriam looked at her daughter as she cried, "WELL I'M SORRY THAT I FEEL THIS WAY, BUT I DIDN'T WANT TO SEE MY ONLY CHILD DIE IN THE HANDS OF MY FUCKING RAPIST!"

Jessica was stunned for a moment as she saw her mom cry like never before and calmly said, "I'm not a little girl anymore, mom."

Miriam continued to cry as she replied in a hoarse voice, "I know! But you're still my daughter and you'll always be my baby girl no matter what!"

She then hugged Jessica as she continued to sob, "D-do you have any idea how much you mean to me?! I almost lost you in my womb because Norman tried to kill me! You're my only family that I have left now and if you die, my life will be completely meaningless! Do you hear me?!"

Jessica gently rubbed her mom's back as she soothingly replied, "I hear you mom. And I'm sorry for acting like a brat just now."

Miriam replied as she sniffled heavily, "No... you're right too. You could've been a great help to him all this time and I'm sorry for keeping you in the dark about this for such a long time. It's just that you're my only child."

Jessica chuckled as she said, "I know mom. You've told me that like billion times throughout my childhood."

Jessica then looked down at the ground sheepishly looked at the ground as she said, "Mom, I've done something horrible when I got in a fight with Peter."

Miriam asked her daughter with a worried expression, "What did you do?"

Jessica looked down at the ground sheepishly as she said, "I-I insulted Gwendy. I called her a stupid damsel-in-distress."

Miriam sighed as she frowned at Jessica and said, "That's not good, Jessica. She was your best friend."

Jessica retorted, "I know! It's just that I got really angry when Peter wanted to be overprotective of me and I told him that he didn't need to do that because I can take care of myself and it just…. sort of slipped out and partly, because I was jealous of Gwen dating Peter."

Miriam gently rubbed her back as she said, "It's ok. But you can't insult your best friend like that even you were jealous of her dating Peter. You had too many good memories with her to be envious of her, you know?"

Jessica smiled as she said, "Like that one time Gwen stood up to Flash Thompson because he was bullying me in freshman year?"

Miriam hugged her daughter tightly as she said, "You know, even though she didn't have superpowers like you, she tried best to protect her friends and I think she did what she could do to help Peter in her own unique way."

Jessica then had a tear glisten from her eye as she said, "You're right, mom. I shouldn't have made fun of her like that."

Miriam then pulled back as she wiped her tears and said, "So…what else did Peter say?"

Jessica looked at the ground as her cheeks flushed beet red and said, "When I asked him why he was going through all this trouble to help me out, he just…."

Miriam got closer to her daughter as she curiously asked, "Just what? Tell me."

Jessica's cheeks flushed red even more as she replied, "He kissed me….on the lips. We totally made out in French-style."

Miriam giggled as she nudged her daughter on her shoulder as she said, "See, I told you that he had a crush on you the whole time."

Jessica frowned as she looked down at the ground and said, "Yeah. But you already knew that, didn't you?"

Miriam scratched her head as she sheepishly replied, "Yeah. I'm sorry about that."

Jessica then gave a long sigh as she added, "It's ok. The cat's out of the bag anyway."

Then she frowned again as she crossed her arms and looked away from her mom, shut her eyes and said, "I'm still fucking pissed at him though. Peter and his stupid hero complex…. God, I hate it so much."

Miriam put her arms around Jessica as she said, "It's ok to be mad. But I'm sure you two will figure something out soon."

Jessica laid her head on her mom's shoulder as she replied, "I sure hope so."

* * *

_**Next Morning in Peter's room….**_

_DING! DING! DING! DING! DING!_

Peter groggily moved out of his bed as he sloppily hit the alarm button on his Android that was next to his phone. He got up from his bed and his face and hair looked like as if he just came out of a World War 2 trench warfare as he said to himself, "Argh….fuck you Natasha. Just fuck you."

He thought about the events that folded last night as he sighed and thought to himself, _Why did I have to come off like such an asshole yesterday? I know that Jessica is completely capable of taking care of herself, and she genuinely wants to help me fight the Osborns and rest of those goons. It's just that….I love her so much… and I'm really afraid to lose her. But I didn't mean to push her away like that. Arrgh! Peter Parker, you fucking coward! Sometimes you really suck, you know that?_

As he sloppily wrapped his scarred hands with bandages, put on his extra pair of S.H.I.E.L.D. uniform that was on his closet, he walked outside his room and made his way down to the basement for his hand-to-hand combat training. As he made out of his way out of the elevator to the basement, he saw Jessica in the hallway. He reached out his hand as he tried to tap Jessica on the shoulder as she hissed at him, "Don't touch me, Jerk-Face!"

Peter pleaded, "Jessica, I'm sorry! I didn't mean-"

Jessica flipped her hair back sassily as her long silky smooth black strands brushed Peter's face as she passed by him before he could finish his sentence. She just stormed down the hallway without any more words as she was still visibly upset from the argument last night. Peter sulked in defeat as he kept walking towards the hallway and entered the gym.

To his pleasant surprise, he saw his childhood hero standing right before him in his eyes as Peter stammered, "C-Captain America?! W-what are you doing here? Where's Coulson?"

The star-spangled hero smirked as he went over to shook Peter's wrapped up hands as he said, "It's an honor to finally meet you, Spider-Man."

Peter waved his hands frantically like a fanboy as he replied, "No-no! The pleasure's all mine, Cap."

Steve chuckled as he said, "Thanks, kid. I'm really flattered."

Peter also chuckled as he said, "You can, call me Peter. Peter Parker's my name, but I'm pretty sure you knew that by right now."

Steve replied, "Yeah, Phil filled me in with all the details."

Peter asked him, "So…what are you doing here, Cap?"

Steve placed his shield on the ground as he replied, "Coulson's going to Portland for a special mission for a whole day, which I'll tell you about later."

He then carefully observed Peter's stance as he said, "You look terrible, kid. Are you sure you want to train today?"

Peter wiped his sleepy and tired eyes as he replied, "I'll be fine, Cap. Give me your best shot."

Steve got in his stance as Peter was confounded and said, "Where's your shield?" Steve smirked as his tightened his fists and replied, "Trust me. You don't want me to use the shield on you, kid."

Peter started to attack Captain America as he attacked with a flurry of kicks and punches that he learned from Coulson. He tried his best as he mustered all of his learned material that he absorbed in the past 5 and a half months but Steve just kept blocking or evading his attacks with complete ease. Steve wasn't breaking a sweat as he said, "Are you still sure you want to do this kid? I mean you look really, really awful."

Peter tried his best to stay conscious as he kept attacking and said, "I…I'm fine, Cap."

Then Steve found an entry in Peter's attack pattern as he countered and swept him off his feet as he knocked him on the ground. Peter grunted in pain as he said, "This is nothing. I can still go on."

Steve looked down at Peter pitifully as he said, "You need to take a break."

Peter got up as he hobbled and said, "No time for breaks, Cap. I have to go on. I have this important person in my life who's been betrayed and hurt badly by my best friend, so I can't stop for her sake."

Steve crossed his arms as he gave a long sigh and replied, "Is this about Jessica Drew and how you're going after the Osborns alone?"

Peter was stunned as he said, "Huh? How did you know?"

Steve replied, "Nick Fury told me about what happened when he showed you that footage of Jessica being kidnapped."

Peter threw up his hands in the air as he retorted, "Of course he did! You just can't trust anything with S.H.I.E.L.D.! I should've seen this one coming!"

Steve gently patted Peter on the shoulder as he said, "He's worried about your safety. He's gone off the grid and replaced himself with a LMD because he believes that S.H.I.E.L.D. has been too heavily infiltrated by the Hydra double-agent working for the Osborns."

Peter stared at Steve in a shocked manner as he said, "And he's not here anymore? Great! That's another thing he didn't tell me!"

Steve sighed and replied, "It was a hard decision that he made. And this is also the reason why Coulson went to Portland; to find Iron Man and clear his name of guilt because it was that double-agent who stole the Iron Man suits."

Peter looked at the ground as he said, "Wow. S.H.I.E.L.D. is not safe anymore, huh?"

Steve grabbed Peter by the shoulder as he said, "That's why I want to help you Peter. Please join the Avengers, Spider-Man."

Peter turned his back away from Steve as he replied, "Sorry, Cap. The idea sounds nice but….I'd be just getting in the way."

Steve furrowed his eyebrows and said, "And just how would you be getting in the way?"

Peter kept his back turned against his childhood hero and said, "I'm not qualified to be an Avenger."

Steve asked intently, "How so?"

Peter turned to face Steve as he replied, "Cap, I insult bad guys with corny puns and cheesy jokes, and not to mention that I let two of my most important people die in my hands. What kind of a hero does that?"

Steve sat on the ground as he said, "Come on kid. Take a seat."

Peter slouched on the ground as Steve looked at Peter directly in the eyes and said, "Peter, each of us have gone through painful trials and tribulations to become who we are today. Do you think that all of us in the Avengers are picture perfect?"

Peter looked at the ground as he replied, "You guys sure look like it."

Steve replied, "That's what the general public thinks. Believe me, kid. All of us have lost so many friends on our journey."

Peter looked at Steve wide-eyed as he said, "R-really? But you guys are the Avengers! The Earth's Mightiest Heroes!"

Steve chuckled as he said, "Well, sometimes we wish that we live up to that name more from time to time."

Peter stared at Steve as the first Avenger sighed and said, "I have lost my partner, Bucky in World War 2, Carol lost the love of her life, Mar-Vell when he stopped the Phoenix Force from destroying his home planet, Clint and Natasha lost their comrade, Bobbi Morse, which I'm sure you knew about that. But the list just goes on and on."

Peter was stunned as he replied, "Wow. I never knew that all of you went through so much. How do you guys stay sane throughout all your missions?"

Steve replied, "We're a family. And we stick together no matter what and look out for each other."

Peter looked away as he said, "I don't know, Cap. I'm not really good at this family thing. I hate people being responsible for me. Also, the Osborns are my problem, and I don't want any of you to have to share that burden with me."

Steve then got up all of a sudden as he said sternly, "Come on, Peter. Let's have another go at it."

Peter said blankly as he hobbled his way up, "Sure, Cap."

Then he started to attack Captain America again as he noticed that Steve was being much more aggressive than before. Peter tried his best to dodge the avenger's attacks, but he got struck down very quickly as he laid out flat on his back. Steve stood over him as he said in a commanding tone, "Do you honestly think you can take on the Osborns all on your own at the shitty condition that you're in right now? Do you think that you can protect Jessica?"

Then he crouched in front of Peter as he said in a concerned voice, "Can you even protect yourself?"

Peter got up as he sat and sulked as he replied, "I guess you rendered me speechless, Cap. You win."

Steve also sat down on the ground as he lay against a wall and said to Peter, "Just what the hell happened between you and Jessica last night?"

Peter also lay against the wall and replied, "She found out that I was gonna go after the Osborns alone because of Harry did to her."

Steve sighed as he said, "How did she react?"

Peter chuckled as he replied, "She got really angry at me for keeping this secret from her all this time. And I told her that I did what I had to do because I didn't want her to get hurt again and she said that she didn't need protection so we got in a fight which made her cry. And then Natasha found that I made her cry as she ambushed me that night to try to stab me in the balls."

Steve furrowed his eyebrows at him as he said, "She actually tried to stab you?"

Peter scratched his head as he replied sheepishly, "Yeah. But, I just took it as a part of the training. I mean she did warn me that she was gonna do it if I made Jessica cry."

Steve chuckled as he took his mask off as he said, "Well, why don't you let Jessica help you? You know that she's a highly trained S.H.I.E.L.D. agent."

Peter looked at the ground somberly as he said, "I know! It's…it's just that she came so close to dying twice already, and I just can't afford to let her go through that again because…I can't lose her, Cap. I couldn't protect Gwen and I'm not gonna let Jessica die at my hands either."

Steve looked at Peter as he asked, "Do you love her?"

"Very much."

Steve smirked at him as he asked, "What do you love about her so much?"

Peter then blushed as he gazed out into the open space of the training ground and said, "Well, she really is the cutest thing ever when she gets mad at me."

Steve laughed out loud as he said, "In all seriousness, Peter. What do you really love about her?"

Peter then looked slightly downward as he had a grin on his face and said, "Jessica is…such a resilient spirit. She's lost her dad and the Osborns tried to kill her twice…. but she didn't let that get her down and just continued to do what she could do to overcome her terrible situation by becoming an amazing S.H.I.E.L.D. agent. She continues to inspire me to be a better hero every single day by her example of courage and fearlessness. That's what I love about her so much. I'm just crazy for her, Cap."

Steve patted Peter on the head as he said, "That's exactly the reason why you shouldn't push her away. Face it, Peter. You need her, especially now more than ever with the world getting crazier than ever."

Peter sulked as he replied, "I'm so scared. I can still remember Gwen dying in my hands as if it happened last night."

Steve then raised Peter's chin as he said, "It's ok to be scared. But we can't let our conscience become shrouded by the fear of our past mistakes and failures. We need to learn from that and move on. You need to move on from your losses and look forward to the future."

Peter then looked at Steve as he asked, "Don't you ever get scared that Ms. Danvers might get hurt in a battle or even die during a mission?"

Steve then lay down on the ground as he laid his head against a wall and replied, "Of course, I do. Every single day, I'm worried about what happens to her when she so daringly flies out into action. What would I do if she gets mortally wounded and there's nothing that I can do to save her, what do I do if she dies and there's nothing that I can do to bring her back? I don't have any answers to those questions, but I do know one thing."

Peter curiously asked, "What's that?"

Steve looked up towards the ceiling as he put his hands behind his head and replied, "That Carol is an Avenger, and she is a superhero who wants to protect the people who she loves just as everybody else on the team. And I have to respect that as not only a captain, but also as a fellow human being who walks on this green earth."

Peter smirked at Steve as the star-spangled hero continued, "She also has helped me adjust to the modern era when I came out of my ice tomb 10 years ago. When I felt out of touch with the society and lonely in general, she was the one who was always there for me from the beginning and I still can't thank her enough for her overwhelming compassion and loyaltry towards me through all these years and I love her for that. She has proven time and time again that she's just an amazing woman. Because quite frankly, I would not be the Captain America of today without her support as the co-captain of the Avengers. If there was a one person who I would trust to save my life, it would be Carol Danvers."

Peter then looked at the ground as he smiled a little bit and said, "I'm so jealous of you and her. I wish Jessica and I had a relationship like that."

Steve then glanced at Peter as he said, "Well, it wouldn't be a bad idea if Jessica is recruited into the Avengers."

Peter than bewilderedly stared at Steve as he said, "R-Really?"

Steve replied, "Carol's gonna talk to her today about joining the team."

Steve then got up and looked at Peter directly in the eye as he grabbed an Avengers card as he handed it to Peter and said, "Peter. A little trust can go a long way. Believe in us."

He palmed the card in Peter's right hand and added, "Believe in Jessica. I know that you're constantly worried about her safety because of what had happened to her, and that's very noble of you. But if you learn to trust her in her abilities in the battlefield to help you and stand by your side when you're going through difficult times, she will fall head over heels for you, kid. I guarantee it."

Peter then put the Avengers card in his pocket as he said, "Thanks, Cap. I'll think about joining the team, and I appreciate the pep talk."

Steve then got up and said, "You need to take a break, kid. I'll tell Hawkeye and Black Widow that you need to take a week's worth of rest. They'll understand, because they've been telling me you've been working really hard. And don't you think about getting out of this one. It's an order, soldier."

Steve placed his hand on Peter's shoulder as he said, "Now, go get some rest kid."

Peter also got up and grinned said, "Alright, Cap. You win."

**XXXXX**

**_Meanwhile, at the Cafeteria in the Hellicarrier…._**

Jessica laid her head sideways on her hands on the desk on the nearly empty cafeteria as she mumbled to herself, "Stupid jerk. You're such a dumbass, Spider-Man. Why won't you let me help you? Why do you have to be such a stubborn ass, Peter?"

Carol walked in the premises as she was donning her superhero outfit without the mask as she was pouring a cup of coffee for herself. She heard her old student sadly pouting and murmuring to herself, as she walked by her and said, "Hey there, little scrapper. What's up?"

Jessica turned her head sideways as she looked at her ex-high school principal as she replied, "Hey, Ms. Danvers."

Carol sat down on the chair as she sipped her coffee and said, "Man, I thought I had a rough night but you look like you just got back from a war. You want to talk about anything?"

Jessica kept her head on the desk as she replied, "What's there to talk about?"

Carol placed the coffee on the table next to her napkin as she teased, "Oh, I don't know…..for example, maybe your Amazing Spider-Man?"

Jessica still kept her head down sideways as she mumbled through her hands, "More like, Idiotic Spider-Man."

Carol palmed her face as she said, "Oh boy. Did you two get in a fight again?"

She scooted her chair next to Jessica as she gently rubbed her back and added, "What happened between you two?"

Jessica straightened herself up as she gave a heavy sigh of frustration and said, "Peter almost trained himself to death to take on the Osborns all by himself. I got mad at him for not telling me about his stupid plan and we got in a fight. And I insulted Gwen by mistake by calling her a damsel-in-distress."

Carol became wide-eyed as she said to Jessica, "You what? I've never expected that from you, Jessica Drew! She was your best friend and you insulted one of my old students? I thought I taught my students to have higher standards than that!"

Jessica shut her eyes tight as she angrily replied, "I know! I really didn't mean to do that. I was just angry at Peter for keeping me in the shadows this whole time when I could've helped him and it just came out of my mouth, and I would never intentionally insult her like that because Gwen Stacy was my best friend."

Carol and Jessica calmed down a little bit as Jessica added, "I didn't mean to make him get angry at me like that. It was just that I was really worried about him this whole time you know?"

Carol chuckled as she said, "Yeah, I know Peter can be pretty stubborn often and you were right to worry about him. Especially, since Nick told me all about his plans filled with delusions of grandeur after he showed that footage of you being kidnapped."

Jessica sulked as she said, "I didn't want him to see that. It's just so…humiliating. And I knew that Peter was gonna do something stupid like this so I really didn't want the secret to get out."

Carol sighed as she added, "Oh, good old Peter Parker. I always knew that he had a knack for heroic shenanigans."

Jessica's voice quivered as she said, "He had so many scars on his body. All this time, he didn't even consider asking me for my help because he didn't want me to put me in danger."

Carol gently wrapped her arm around Jessica's shoulder as she looked at Jessica as she said, "It reminds me of the time when I first started doing missions with Steve back in my Ms. Marvel days."

Jessica giggled as she asked, "Was Cap overprotective of you as well?"

Carol incredulously said, "Oh my god, you have no idea, kiddo. Almost every mission that we would go to, he would always stick by my side even if it was simple as taking out a group of measly A.I.M. Agents."

Jessica laughed out loud as she said, "Wow. That must've been really annoying."

Carol crossed her arms as she grinned and said, "It was at first. But as time went on, I found it…kind of sweet actually. And eventually I found that he had a crush on me after a couple of years when I was dating a Kree named Mar-Vell."

Jessica teased her old principal, "Ooh, you were part of a love triangle. How juicy, teehee."

Carol continued on as she said, "When Mar-Vell died protecting his home planet from a devastating manifestation called the Phoenix Force, I was distraught for months. We were at the point of the relationship where we've dated long enough and he proposed to me to be his wife. And of course, I said yes."

Jessica solemnly looked at Carol as she said, "I'm sorry to hear that."

Carol had a tear drop from her eye as she said, "But, I was so pleasantly surprised to hear when Steve Rogers, my idol wanted me to take up the mantel of Mar-Vell to become Captain Marvel and a Co-Captain of the Avengers alongside him. He knew how much Mar-Vell meant to the Avengers, but especially to me and that's when I started to fall in love with him. He truly respected me as an Avenger and wanted me to lead the team as his equal, and I'm still grateful for that to this day."

Jessica then sulked as she said, "I wish Peter would treat me like his equal."

Carol then got up from her seat as she grabbed her coffee and said, "Come on, Kiddo. Let's go to my office. We need to talk about something important anyway."

Jessica got up as she followed her and curiously asked, "What's it about?"

Carol gave a smirk as she said, "You'll find out."

They took the elevator towards the 2nd floor and walked down the hallway and went inside the Extraterrestrial Research Center that was right across from the Weapons and Gear Lab. Inside the lab, people were hustling and bustling on about their business as the two female superheroes walked inside Carol's private office.

Carol palmed her hands together as she placed her elbows on the desk and said to Jessica, "Steve and I want you and Peter in the Avengers."

Jessica bewilderedly said, "Huh? W-what about S.H.I.E.L.D.? And Peter's not even a agent yet! Did Fury even approve of this?"

Carol crossed her arms as she said, "Fury's gone off-the-grid, kiddo. He thinks that this Hydra double-agent has infiltrated S.H.I.E.L.D. to the point where it's beyond repair, and he told us to specifically recruit you and Peter."

Jessica said in a concerned tone, "So, where's Fury now?"

Carol sipped her coffee again as she said, "He' probably gone operating underground in a disclosed location that even the Avengers don't know about."

Jessica slightly grinned as looked downward as she thought about the proposal that she received, "Avengers, huh? I'd never thought that this day would come actually come."

Carol then pulled out a Avengers card from her drawer on her desk as she gave the card to Jessica as she palmed her hands together on the card and said, "You said that you wanted Peter to treat you as his equal, right? Then you both need to join the Avengers, because that gig will require both of you to constantly watch out for each other's backs. Not to mention that you two will have more alone time together."

Jessica blushed at the idea her and Peter having more alone time together as Carol added, "Look, kiddo. Here's what I think: Quite frankly, I think a stubborn hard-ass like him needs a smart, brave, a rather level-headed, pretty girl like you to be at his side and he should feel grateful for it."

Jessica smiled at Carol as she joked, "Thanks. I'll make sure to send out the wedding invitations in 5 years from now."

Carol replied as she grabbed Jessica's hands a little tighter and said, "Hey, I'm being serious here! I really want you two to work out this love thing because I think it's gonna do you good on the long run. Not to mention that I always knew you had a crush on Peter, even when he was dating your best friend."

Jessica became stunned as she blushed beet red and said, "H-how did you know?"

Carol haughtily laughed as she scoffed, "Hey, kiddo. I'm a grown-ass woman of 32 years of age. Did you honestly think that I would not know a teenager going through secret love angst like yours?"

Jessica giggled as she replied, "I guess I wasn't good at hiding my feeling back then huh?"

Carol then scooted herself forward as she looked directly at Jessica and said, "You were never good at keeping your feeling hidden away from Peter."

As Jessica sheepishly scratched her head, she said, "You're totally right about that, Ms. Danvers."

Carol then patted Jessica on the shoulder as she added, "Listen, give yourself some space from Peter a little bit and just talk to him the next time you see him. And when you do, you need to make sure that he realizes that you both need each other, ok? And don't worry. Peter maybe a stubborn kid, but I know that he loves you just as you much love him. So he's not gonna be that stupid to push you away again, ok kiddo?"

Jessica put the Avengers card in her pocket, got up from her seat as she hugged her ex-principal of Midtown High as she said, "Thanks for all the help, Ms. Danvers. You have no idea how much this means to me."

Carol patted her old student in the back as she said, "Call me Carol. And I really want you to think hard about the Avengers offer, ok kiddo?"

Jessica had a bright smile on her face as she walked out of Carol's office as she said, "Ok, Carol! Thanks again for the help!"

As Jessica walked out the research center, she began to think, _Carol's right. I need to mend this relationship problem with Peter. I know he's been a secretive stubborn jerk to me all this time but at the same time I shouldn't have gotten angry at him and insulted Gwendy of all people. After all, he just wanted to protect me. However he needs to realize that I want to protect him just as much he wants to care for me. But we need some space right now for a little bit._

* * *

_**Meanwhile at Peter's room….**_

Peter held the Avengers Card in front of him as he thought about hard what to do with the offer that he received from Captain America. He thought to himself, _Cap is right. I can't be afraid of making the same mistake with Jessica. I need to let go of my fears and protect what I have right now, and that is my friends, my colleagues in S.H.I.E.L.D., The Avengers, and Jessica. But at the same time, I have to realize that she wants to help me out and I can't push her away again like last time because that will be the greatest mistake of my life and I will never do that._

Peter then opened his drawer and saw the yellow wrist contraptions that Miriam gave to him. Peter remembered that this was Jessica's old web shooters and they needed upgrading. He smiled as he looked at the calendar on the desk and thought to himself, _6/19/15. Jessica's birthday is coming up in a week! I may not have much money right now because I'm an S.H.I.E.L.D. Trainee but at least I could do is upgrade her tech, and I have to do something special at least….because she is my Amazing Spider-Woman and I love her._

* * *

**Will Peter and Jessica resolve their lovers' quarrel soon? What is in store for our lovely Jessica Drew's birthday? Find out next time in Spider-Man: Secrets of Oscorp! Excelsior!**

**A/N: Please R&amp;R as usual and I want to thank all my readers for continuing to show your undying support for this story. It means a lot...like A LOT.**

**P.S. Who is excited for Netflix's Daredevil? THIS GUY IS!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello there, True Believers! Welcome to another exciting installment of Secrets of Oscorp! Peter wants to have a great surprise birthday for Jessica Drew! What is this surprise? How will Jessica react? Will both of them finally confess their love for each other? Well, you're about to find out! Excelsior!**

**Disclaimer: All characters are owned by Marvel. Also, "True Believers" is coined by the almighty Stan Lee, and "Excelsior" is the official state motto of New York.**

**P.S. I know this one is longer than usual, but I promise that it'll be worth the read. And it also has lots of fluffs! And it also has first lemon scene!**

**Please R&amp;R as usual. Your reviews and feedback are a big part of reason for me to keep writing this story. Thanks!**

* * *

_Chapter 11: Birthday Date_

_**6 Days Later in Peter's Room**_

Peter was working on upgrading Jessica's old web shooters as he was adding different materials and substances on her fancy yellow contraption. His hands and injuries on his chest were almost healed since the last time he fought the Pseudo-Carnage. He was placing some sticky mixture inside the yellow cartridges as he said, "Fire Webs are good to go, Chloroform Webs are good to go, Electric Webs are good to go, and…."

Peter than shot out webs from the cartridge as he sculpted Web-Gloves with it and happily said, "Oh man, she's totally gonna geek out that can she can make her own boxing gloves out of her webs now, and it also can fuse with her venom blasts to make webbed venom-blast gloves!"

Peter then gently undid the glove as he placed the webs back in the web shooters. He then slowly paced around the room as his lab coat was flowing behind him as he furrowed his eyebrows and was thinking with great intensity. He looked at the birthday card that was in red with a picture of a yellow daffodil as he said to himself, "I need to write a birthday letter, and it needs to be sincere and I have to make sure that I don't come off like a jackass."

He then slumped on his bed and looked down at his feet and said to himself, "What if she calls me a jerk-face again? What if she actually slaps me with her venom palm this time?" Peter sulked as he shut his eyes tightly and said, "Damn it, I haven't been this nervous since I asked Gwen out to dinner and a movie during freshman year."

He got out a piece of white blank sheet of paper out from his drawer as he started to write.

_Dear Jessica, I'm sorry that I acted like an asshole to you. I just wanted to let you know-_ "Argh! Not good enough!"

_Dear Jessica, you know how much I love you. I just don't want to lose you-_ "Fuck! Not that shit again!"

_Dear Jessica, you always smell so nice and you make me lose control-_ "Stop being a pervert, Peter!"

This process went on for hours as Peter just kept writing and writing, throwing papers out into the open space into the room.

**_Jessica's room in 3rd Floor_**

Jessica was taking a nap in her bed as she heard a knock on her door. She got up and said to herself groggily, "Who's visiting me at this hour? It's getting kind of dark outside."

She opened the door and Miriam was in her usual lab attire as she was getting ready to kick the bucket for the day.

Jessica was surprised to see her mom as she said, "Mom! What are you doing here? Aren't you usually busy during this time?"

Miriam smiled brightly as she said, "I had to come early today to see my daughter."

She then walked inside her daughter's room and sat down on her bed as she pulled out two concert tickets for Arcade Fire and said to her daughter happily, "Happy Birthday, my sweetheart!"

Jessica squealed in joy as she grabbed the tickets and said, "Oh my god! How did you get these?! And it's…V.I.P.?! And they're playing at the Williamsburg Waterfront?!"

She hugged her mom tightly and said, "You're the best mom anybody could ask for!"

Miriam smirked as she replied, "I knew you always wanted to go and see their concert at your favorite venue, and I thought you could spend some quality time with Peter for the whole day tomorrow."

Jessica then sulked as she said, "I hope he's still not mad at me, because I've been so mean to him this week."

Miriam then pecked her daughter on the forehead as she replied, "Well, there's nothing wrong with giving your man a good silent treatment for a while."

Jessica looked at her mom in a worried expression as she said, "It's been so long since we celebrated my birthday together. I don't know if he still remembers it. And is S.H.I.E.L.D. gonna be ok?"

Miriam gently rubbed her daughter's back as she said, "Don't worry. We have Carol and Steve holding down the fort so you go and have fun with your boyfriend, ok?"

Jessica hugged her mother as she brightly smiled, "Thanks mom, you're the best."

_**Meanwhile, back in Peter's room….**_

Peter's room was filled with tons of crumpled up papers on the floor as he was desperately trying to figure out how to write the perfect birthday for Jessica.

Peter banged his head on the desk as he said to himself, "Oh man, this is hopeless. I must've killed about 5 tress by right now! And I still can't think of the perfect words to say to her!"

He then opened the drawer that was next to him and went to get out more blank sheets of paper as he felt something in his hands. In his hands was an envelope that seemed to be misplaced in his room. Peter began to open it up as he said to himself, "What's an envelope doing here? I wonder what wow is in it…OH."

Peter became wide-eyed as he saw a check that was written for $50,000 dollars that was under his name. He tried to remember for a long time where this came from and came to a great realization as he exclaimed to himself, "This was the money that I got from scholarships for colleges and all those long hours that I put in at the Bugle! I actually have money! I have tons of it!"

Peter gently put down the check as he thought to himself, _this is a sign. It's a great sign. Ok Peter, You can't give up now. Time to keep working on that letter!_

After about 30 minutes, Peter finally finished writing the perfect letter on the card as he went down to cafeteria to get some food and brought it upstairs. He then turned on his laptop as he went on the internet to digitally transfer his money to his bank account. He then proceeded to facetime Natasha as he waited for her response.

Natasha heard a bleeping sound on the other side as she woke up from her nap. She yawned and twitched her eyes at Peter on the screen and said, "What's this about Peter? I had a long day and I've had enough of your shenanigans from last time so make it snappy."

Peter scratched his head sheepishly as he replied, "Yeah, I'm sorry about what happened last time."

Natasha crossed her arms as she said, "So what's up?"

Peter regarded her carefully as he said, "Jessica doesn't have any missions for her birthday tomorrow, right?"

Natasha silently nodded as she furrowed her eyebrows. Peter asked, "Do…Do I have to come in for training tomorrow?"

Natasha said, "Nope. You start again on Monday."

Peter gave a huge sigh of relief as he asked, "Great. Could you do me a huge favor?"

Natasha groaned as she put her hand over her forehead, "What do you want, kid?"

Peter blushed heavily and said, "I-I want to book a 5-Star hotel for Jessica's birthday tomorrow and I don't know which one to choose."

Natasha chuckled as she said, "Look at you Mr. Romantic! You're finally doing something smart for once in your life."

She then frowned at him and asked, "Do you have the money to pay for all that luxury?"

Peter chuckled back as he said, "I found my savings that I was gonna use for college, and I thought I could use a decent portion of it."

Natasha smiled as she said, "Looks like the good old Parker Luck is doing some good now huh?"

Peter replied, "Yeah. I'm definitely not used to that."

As time went on for about an hour, they carefully discussed the next day's surprise birthday surprise for Jessica. Peter looked through 30 different hotels in the 5 boroughs as he found the perfect candidate in downtown Manhattan and booked it. He also ordered a limousine for the date tomorrow that was going to be a surprise ride to the hotel.

Peter said to Natasha over the screen, "Thanks so much, Natasha. This would've literally been impossible without your help."

Natasha smirked on the other side of the screen as she replied, "Don't mention it kid. I'll do anything for my precious baby sister of S.H.I.E.L.D."

Peter then gave a long sigh as he said, "Damn it, I'm not gonna be able to go to sleep tonight. My hands are shaking so much right now."

Natasha laughed out loud as she replied, "Don't worry, kid! Remember what I told you last time: She LOVES you. Just be your wisecracking romantic self and you'll be fine, ok Peter?"

Peter chuckled as he said, "Thanks, and by the way…did Clint make any moves on you yet?"

Natasha blushed beet red as she retorted, "That's none of your business kid! Now, go away or I'll tell Jessica about the whole surprise!"

Peter replied, "Ok! Ok! I'll go, thanks again!"

Natasha turned off her screen as Peter rocked back and forth on his chair and thought to himself, _Well, here goes nothing Peter. It's all or nothing for tomorrow. It's the last shot before the buzzer goes off and you have to give everything you've got._ Peter then jumped on his bed as he went to a deep slumber for the next morning.

* * *

_**Next Morning in Jessica's Room**_

Jessica tossed and turned in her sleep as she woke up suddenly when the alarm went off at 8 A.M. She looked down at her hands and she noticed that they were shaking like never before.

She said to herself, "Come on Jess! You have to keep your cool! You don't want your boyfriend to see you act like a fidgeting fool on your first date with him!"

She then sighed as she thought to herself, _I seriously hope I don't fall flat on my face today._

She then got up and went into the shower and took off her blue and red pajamas to take a shower.

As she got in and was dousing herself with the hot steamy water, she began to think,_ I've been waiting for this day for so long, and I really can't afford to make any mistakes. He really means the world to me and I….oh man, I'd seriously rather take on the Kingpin right now._

After she dried her hair in the shower,she then got out and put on a red bra and thong as she went through her closet to carefully pick her clothing for the day. She laid out all of the different combinations of clothing that she wanted to wear and plopped them on the bed. She stood in front of her mirror as she tried on different color combinations of red and yellow, white and black, pretty much every color on the rainbow spectrum.

She eventually put on a red blouse and jean shorts with regular white socks. As she proceeded to go back in her bathroom to do her makeup, she heard a knock on the door. She thought to herself, _It's not even 8:30 in the morning yet! Who would wake up this early?_

She walked up to the door and opened it and saw Peter standing in front of her door. He was wearing light brown pants, red and blue striped collared shirt and a clean, gray short-sleeved jacket. Jessica's heart began to pound like the speed of Quiksilver as she became wide-eyed and said, "W-what are you doing here? It's so early, and how did you find my room?"

Peter sheepishly looked down at the ground as he said, "Well…I asked Natasha, and I had to visit you because I've been acting like a real jerk lately and also... it's a special day today."

Peter laid out his hands in front as he neatly wrapped the newly-designed web shooters with a pretty red ribbon. There was also the red birthday card inside that was attached inside the wrapping. He nervously looked at Jessica as he said, "Happy Birthday, Jessica!"

Jessica was completely speechless and in a state of shock as she stuttered, "Y-you remembered my b-birthday?"

Peter chuckled, "Of course I did! How could I not forget the day that my favorite girl was-"

Peter was cut off mid-sentence as Jessica aggressively cupped his cheeks with both of her hands as she gave him a deep passionate kiss. She realized what she was doing as her cheeks blushed like a ripened cherry. She pulled back immediately and said in a quivering voice, "I'm sorry. I-I didn't mean to do that."

Peter's cheeks also blushed as he replied, "It's fine. I didn't mind that."

Jessica then ran her fingers through her hair as she slightly panicked, "Oh man, I didn't want you to see me without my makeup on."

Peter then incredulously said, "That's you without any makeup? You look so hot."

He then looked away from her as he said, "I-I'm sorry. That came off wrong. What I meant to say was…argh! I'll just go."

He began to walk away from her as Jessica grabbed Peter's hand and said softly, "Peter, don't go." Peter looked at her glistening blue eyes as he said, "I don't know if I deserve your love, especially after all those secrets that I've kept from you."

Jessica then took the present from his hands as she hugged him gently and said, "It's ok. I know you had your reasons."

Peter chuckled as he said, "Yeah, stupid reasons."

Jessica then led him inside the room as she said, "Oh come on, dork-face. Don't be so hard on yourself!"

She sat on the bed and pulled out the birthday card from the ribbon and began to read out the letter aloud, _"Dear Jessica, want to go and kick some Osborn-ass together with these new toys? Sincerely, your friendly chauvinistic asshole, Spider-Man."_

Jessica laughed out loud at his classic self-deprecating humor as she said to Peter, "Really, dork-face? You called yourself a chauvinist?"

Peter sat next to her as he scratched his head as he replied, "Well, I was being unreasonably stupid. You know…with the whole putting-you-in-the-cage-thing and all that."

Jessica nuzzled her nose against Peter's as she said, "You didn't have to call yourself that."

Peter gently rubbed her back as he said, "Yes, I did. I was foolish to think that you needed protection from the Osborns when I should've considered that you wanted helped me fight them all this time."

Jessica kissed his cheek as she said, "It's ok. In fact, I should be the one saying sorry to you."

Peter looked at Jessica passionately in the eyes as he said, "You don't have to be sorry about anything."

Jessica then hugged him tightly as she said, "Peter, I insulted Gwen! I have to apologize for that!"

Peter then kissed Jessica's cheek as he said, "I know you didn't mean it, babe."

Jessica then let him go for a second as she said to him with a bright smile on her face while she was holding her new web shooters, "So, what's different about this gizmo, Mr. Geek Squad?"

Peter smirked as he told Jessica to put it on her wrists. Peter then said, "Well, you can shoot your regular webs, but now your fire-webs and electric-webs are even more powerful. Also, you can shoot chloroform webs if you need to knock someone out quickly."

Jessica went through the different cartridges on her wrists as she thoroughly impressed. She said, "I really needed this. Thank you so much, Peter."

Peter said, "There's one more thing. Try pressing the green button on next to your releaser."

Jessica saw a tiny green button that was near her wrist as she clicked it. She then saw webs from her web shooters forming into boxing gloves. She joyously exclaimed, "No fucking way! You made me boxing gloves?!"

Peter added, "You should try it with your venom blasts."

Jessica then enthusiastically turned on her venom blasts from her hands as her webbed boxing gloves lit up with brimming green light. She jumped up to hug Peter as she said, "I love you so much! This is the best birthday present ever!"

Peter then said as he was grunting in pain, "Y-you're welcome. J-just don't zap me with your lightsaber energy next time."

Then Jessica freaked out for a second as she said, "I-I'm so sorry! Are you hurt?"

Peter chuckled as he replied, "I'm fine. I've had worse pain when I was fighting Doc Ock back in the day."

Jessica giggled as she said, "So guess what we're doing for my birthday?"

Peter replied, "As long as it doesn't involve Natasha secretly tailing us around for the whole day, then I'm game."

Jessica laughed out loud as she took out a pair of Arcade Fire tickets and handed one to Peter. He was wide-eyed as he said, "SHUT. UP."

Jessica replied joyously, "I know right?"

Peter added bewilderedly, "How the fuck did you get these? Our favorite band is playing at the Williamsburg Waterfront? And you got V.I.P.'s?!"

Jessica gave him a sly smile as she replied, "My mom gave it to me."

Peter tightly hugged Jessica as he replied, "It's official. You have the coolest mom in the whole entire world."

Jessica giggled as she said, "Aww, thanks babe. I'll let my mom know."

Peter then suddenly got up and said, "I have to use the restroom really quick. I'll be back, ok?"

Jessica nodded as Peter went inside the bathroom. He got out his phone and made a call. He quietly said over the phone, "Hey, can you guys come to the Williamsburg Waterfront at 7:30 P.M.?...Awesome."

Peter got out of the room and he nervously said to Jessica, "Hey, so I was thinking that we should bring some extra pairs of clothing for the show because you know…it might get cold or maybe even rain a little."

Jessica looked at her phone and observed the forecast for the day and said with a furrowed brow, "I don't think it's gonna rain today."

Peter scratched his head as he replied, "Well, it still might get cold so you never know."

Jessica shrugged as she walked over to Peter and gave Peter a peck on the cheek as she said, "I'll meet you in the lobby in 30 minutes."

* * *

_**30 Minutes later in the lobby**_

Peter got his regular backpack that was filled with clothes that ne needed for changing for the next day. Peter was slowly pacing up and down the aisles to wait for Jessica as he was still star-struck at what's happening today: He was finally going to go on a date with Spider-Woman. He then saw Jessica walking toward the lobby.

She was wearing the same clothes as before as she was wearing high-heeled leather boots and her amount of makeup on her face was just right as she nervously walked to Peter with her blue backpack all stuffed with clothes and accessories.

Peter walked up to her and said, "You look great."

Jessica smiled brightly and gazed at Peter and said, "So do you. Come on, let's get to my jet!"

As Peter followed his lady, he asked her, "So, when did you get your own personal private jet?"

Jessica replied as they were walking towards the docking area, "I got it about couple of months ago. Carol pretty much gave me daily lessons on how to fly, and now I'm an officially licensed flyer for S.H.I.E.L.D."

As they made their way downstairs and towards a hallway, a large hatch opened in front of them. In front of them, there were at least 30 black jets that almost looked like the Blackbird that the X-Men were using for their missions. Peter was in awe at the large garage full of these aircrafts as he said, "This is just way too cool."

Jessica grabbed Peter's hand as she said, "Come on! Let me show you my new ride!"

Peter ran with Jessica towards her jet as it was customized with her initials J.D. on one of the vertical stabilizers. As they got on her jet, they plopped their bags next to their seats as Jessica started to ignite the thrusters as the engine started to roar.

Peter held his seat tightly as he said, "I really hope you know what you're doing with this."

Jessica smirked as she replied, "Don't worry, dork-face! You can just sit down, relax and enjoy the ride! Woohoo!"

The black jet flew off from its docking area as it flew out into the open airspace of New York City. Jessica then pressed the red invisibility button and silenced the engine sounds. Jessica smiled at Peter as she said, "So. Where should we go first?"

Peter chuckled, "I mean it's your birthday. So you have to decide."

Jessica then perked up as she said, "Ooh! Can we go and hang around in Manhattan for awhile? And I want to go to Katz' Deli!"

Peter smiled back as he said, "I would be obliged, m'lady."

As they flew for awhile, Peter said to Jessica, "Hey, so when did you get your first costume?"

Jessica was handling the aircraft as she said, "I actually had to make mine. I got some red and yellow fabric from arts and crafts store and made my first costume."

Then she added, "Of course I know how you got your first outfit. You got it from a wrestling federation."

Peter remembered what had happened as he said, "Yeah. That was probably the worst decision that I've ever made in my life."

Jessica set the course for Manhattan as she gently caressed Peter's cheek as she said, "Well, look at you now. Your uncle would be so proud of you, and that's an understatement."

Peter sighed as he said, "I hope so."

They landed on top of a building in downtown Manhattan as Jessica pulled out two small circular devices from the front of the seat as she placed them on Peter and Jessica's backpack and she said, "This is called a molecular de-compressor. Reed Richards made it for S.H.I.E.L.D. sometime ago. And this is what it does."

She pressed the buttons on the device as the backpacks became smaller to become pocket-sized. Peter was impressed at that as he said, "Please remind me next time when Reed Richards comes again, because this is just way too cool."

Peter and Jessica inserted their miniaturized bags in their pockets as they got off the jet as they took the elevator all the way down to the bottom floor. Peter held Jessica's hand as they made their way into downtown Manhattan.

Peter glanced at Jessica as he asked her, "So, what do you want to do? We have bit of a time left before lunch."

Jessica smirked at Peter as she said, "Look at you now, having an exact time for lunch everything. It looks like the S.H.I.E.L.D. life has really become drilled in your head now, huh?"

Peter laughed out loud as he said, "Come on Jess. Where do you want to go?"

Jessica looked at the large buildings and the busy streets in awe as she said, "We rarely get to come outside and just chill like this. Can we just walk around and eat junk food?"

Peter chuckled as he said to her, "Out of all the things that you can do in Manhattan, you just want to walk around and eat junk food?"

Jessica frowned as she said, "Hey! The Big Apple has some of the best junk food in the whole entire world! We gotta take advantage of our high-speed metabolism, besides the cafeteria food tastes like shit."

They began to walk as he said, "Yup, not as bad as the ones in Midtown High though. Remember Sloppy Joe Tuesdays?"

Jessica rolled her eyes as she said, "Oh my god. That was like utter diarrhea on a plate, I mean how can anybody eat crap like that?"

Peter shrugged as he said, "Kong liked it though."

Jessica said, "He could eat a shoe if he wanted too. The dude was always hungry!"

They walked to a hot dog stand as Peter got out his wallet as he said, "Let me pay for this."

Jessica then got her own wallet out as she said, "Hey, the girl has her own money too, you know. I have enough to pay for both of us."

Peter then said, "But, it's your birthday."

Jessica kissed Peter on the right cheek as she said, "I know. Which is why lunch is on you, dork-face."

Peter blushed beet red as he said, "I was gonna pay for it anyway, you know."

Jessica nuzzled her nose against Peter's as she said, "You are so adorable."

They walked around as they began to eat their hot dog as Peter said, "You know, I did miss eating this New York water dog in a midsummer's day in Manhattan like this. This is really good!"

Jessica winked at her boyfriend as she said, "I told you so."

They walked around the city for sometime as they watched people walk by and watched the picturesque sunshine gazing down upon the tall buildings. They also had more junk food as they had some ice cream, more hot dog, potatoes on a stick, Belgian waffles, and more street food they could find. Eventually they burned off the calories as noon came around and both of them were famished again.

_**Katz' Deli in Lower East Side Manhattan, NY**_

Peter and Jessica sat down on their seats as they increased the size of their bags to its normal size. Peter looked at his girlfriend fondly as he said, "You have no idea how lucky I feel right now."

Jessica glanced up at him as she giggled, "Come on Dork-Face. The menu's not gonna be there forever."

Peter then snapped back into reality as he said, "Oh yeah, ha….right."

As Jessica shook her head, they began to look through the menu. Peter said, "You can order as much as you like, by the way."

Jessica then gave Peter a concerned look as she said, "I know I said that lunch is on you, but S.H.I.E.L.D. trainees don't get paid. Do you have enough money on you? I mean, I don't want to blow a hole in your bank account or anything like that."

Peter smirked as he said, "Don't worry, babe! I've got enough prepared for today."

Jessica furrowed her eyebrows as she said, "Ok…"

They each got a pastrami sandwich and a Reuben sandwich with two knishes. The delicious aroma of the food filled their nostrils as they began to eat.

Peter took a bite out of his sandwich as he said, "This place has lots of memories."

Jessica also began to dig in her food sighed as she said, "I know. We all used to be good friends back then when Gwen was still around and Harry wasn't discovered as a superhero-hating asshole like he is now."

Peter sighed, "This was where we all hung out together during freshman year. I can't believe how fast things have changed since then."

Jessica then said, "I know. It almost feels too surreal. I haven't gotten to experience all of my teenage years. It just passed me by like a blur."

Peter said to her, "Well, this is what you have me for. And today is the perfect day to live that normal life that you and I both needed, right?"

Jessica smirked as she said, "Yeah. And Peter, just to let you know…you're not the only who feels lucky today. I just feel so blessed that I have found someone who really understands me for who I am, and that someone is you, Peter."

Peter blushed as he said, "Well, I'm just glad that I have someone who's willing to let me know that the whole world doesn't rest on my shoulders."

Jessica then sat there silently as she said, "Peter, are you gonna join the Avengers even if it means you might have to leave S.H.I.E.L.D.?"

Peter then grabbed both of her hands as he looked at her sparkling blue eyes and said, "As long as you're joining them, because you've taught me that I can't do this alone. And quite frankly, I'm not leaving S.H.I.E.L.D. without you."

Jessica then gave a smile as she fondly looked at Peter as she said, "I'm glad that you said that. Because, I know that you want to protect me to make sure that I stay safe, but Peter, I want to protect you as just as much you want to protect me. And if you were ever to get caught by Norman as an Avenger and go through the same sadistic torture that I did, I won't be able to sleep at night and nothing will stop me from rescuing you. That's why I'm always going to be by your side. You got that?"

Peter replied, "I know. And I'm grateful for that."

As they finished eating their food, they made their way into the nearby metro station and took the subway to Williamsburg in Brooklyn.

As they were standing on a train, Peter wrapped his arms around Jessica as he held her close by his side. He took a whiff of her hair as he said, "You smell good."

Jessica looked up at her boyfriend as she said, "It's Strawberry. Do you like it?"

Peter smiled as he pecked her in the lips as he said, "I love it."

Jessica then frowned at Peter as she said, "How am I doing on my first date with you?"

Peter hugged her tightly as he said, "Flawless. I feel like I'm in a dream right now."

Jessica nuzzled her nose against Peter's as she said, "Me too."

**XXXXX**

_**Williamsburg Waterfront, Brooklyn, NY**_

Peter and Jessica got out their tickets as they entered the venue with the least amount of line. It was 30 minutes before the show as the large park by the waterside was filled with thousands of people. They walked on the grass as they kept walking on the park to the front of the large stage. They were in awe of the setting of the show as they just there being star-struck. They found a place to sit as they placed their bags in front of them.

They also saw that there were free alcoholic drinks around as Jessica gave a sly look to Peter as she said, "Hey, Peter. Let's get little buzzed before the show starts."

Peter then slightly frowned at Jessica as he said, "But, Jess! We're not even 21 yet! We can't drink that!"

Jessica then slowly started to nip on Peter's neck as she huskily whispered to Peter's ear, "Come on Spidey, don't be such a buzzkill."

Peter then rolled his eyes as he said, "Ok, I guess alcohol doesn't really affect us that much. And it's your birthday. But we can't get too drunk, ok?"

Jessica playfully pecked Peter on his upper lip as she said, "I know."

Jessica walked over to a nearby table where there were shots of Vodka, Tequila, and some Rum. There were also a couple of PBR's, and beers from local brewery.

She sneakily grabbed a shot of tequila for herself and grabbed a shot of rum for Peter as she made her way to him. She then handed the glass container filled with golden liquid for him as she said, "Cheers, Peter!"

They clanged each other's glasses as they drank the shot in one gulp. Peter shook his head frantically from the buzz as he said, "Wow. It's actually really strong."

Jessica giggled as she said, "Was that your first alcohol?"

Peter sheepishly nodded as Jessica replied, "You're such a goody-two shoes, Peter."

Peter scratched his head as he was still reeling from the aftereffects of the alcohol as he said, "Well, I did steal a key from Norman's office when I was trying to find what he was up to back in the day."

Jessica scoffed as she said, "Tch, still a goody-two shoes….but you know what?"

Peter nuzzled his nose against hers as he asked, "What?"

Jessica gave him a soft kiss on the lips as she said, "You're my goody-two shoes and I wouldn't have it any other way, dork-face."

The band finished the sound check they started to play their loud blaring music. The guitars and drums were communicating in sync along with the accordion and the singers as the great party has begun. Peter and Jessica started to dance with each other as the music went on for some time.

_In the suburbs, I, I learned to drive and you told me we'd never survive. Grab your mother's keys, we're leaving. _

Peter and Jessica stood in front of the stage as they held each other lovingly in the midst of the wild crowd and the picturesque sunset behind the stage.

Peter embraced Jessica in his arms as he said to her, "I never thought that we'd be seeing each other like this again."

Jessica's cheeks blushed as she looked up to Peter as she said, "I know. When I left school during sophomore year, I thought it was gonna be the last time I was going to see you."

Peter nuzzled his nose against hers as he said, "I'm so glad that we are here right now, in this moment."

Jessica tightly hugged Peter as she said, "It looks like things are not going to be same anymore, huh?"

Peter placed his chin lightly on Jessica's head as he said, "No. But we're gonna make it through this. I promise we will."

Jessica then buried her face in the crook of Peter's neck as she said, "I'm not gonna let you run off and train yourself to death ever again."

Peter chuckled as he said, "I know. I won't do anything stupid like that again."

Peter then let go of the hug as he looked at Jessica's glistening blue eyes as he said, "There's something that I need to tell you. It's something that I never had the chance to say properly."

Jessica smiled as she also passionately gazed back at Peter as she said, "Well, what is it dork-face?"

Peter rubbed his forehead against Jessica's as he said, "I love you. I love you….so much."

Jessica's eyes started to swell up as tears were falling from her face as she said with a quivering voice, "Do you have any idea how long I've been waiting to hear that from you?"

Peter nuzzled his nose against Jessica's as he said, "I know. I'm sorry I took so long. Can you forgive me?"

Jessica's tears streamed down from her face like a glistening waterfall as she said, "Of course I will, dork-face."

Peter gently cupped Jessica's cheeks as he passionately kissed her. Jessica reciprocated the kiss as she moved her tongue in sync with Peter's as the whole world around them froze in time, being oblivious to everything around in their surroundings.

As the concert went on, they were approaching the last song, Peter and Jess packed their stuff. Peter gently whispered to Jessica's ear as he said, "I got a surprise for you after this. But you have to close your eyes, ok?"

Jessica looked up at her boyfriend who was embracing her lovingly as she said, "Ooh, what did you get for me?"

Peter pecked Jessica's cheek as he said, "You'll find out soon, babe."

As the last song ended, Peter covered her eyes as they walked slowly over to the midst of crowded people. As Peter approached the long black car, he whispered to Jessica, "You can open your eyes now."

Jessica opened her eyes as she became wide-eyed like never before as she gazed upon the shiny black vehicle and said, "You got us a fucking limo?!"

Peter nuzzled his nose against hers as he said, "Just wait until you find out where we're going."

Jessica kissed Peter passionately as she said, "I love you so much."

The chauffeur opened the door for them as he said, "Mr. Parker, and Ms. Drew, your destination waits."

As Peter and Jessica got in the limo, the window between the passenger seat and driver's seat was closed. Jessica sat on Peter's lap as she faced him as she smiled at him and said, "Nobody has ever done anything like this for me…. this really is the best birthday ever."

Peter gently caressed her right thigh as he brought her body closer to him and said, "We haven't even started yet, babe."

Jessica then took a sniff from Peter's neck as she said, "Mmm, you smell sexy."

Peter kissed Jessica in the mouth as he said, "You always smell sexy."

As the car made its way into downtown Manhattan, Jessica began to have a suspicion as she looked out towards the window and said, "We're back to my favorite borough?"

Peter said with a smile, "Just you wait."

The car made few turns around some blocks as it stopped in front of a hotel. Peter and Jessica got their stuff as they stood in front of the Four Seasons Hotel in downtown Manhattan.

Jessica put her hands over her mouth as she said incredulously at her boyfriend, "Peter! This is too expensive! We-we can't stay here! And where the hell did you get the money to afford the fucking Four Seasons and a Limo at the same time?!"

Peter scratched his head as he looked down at his feet sheepishly and said, "I found a certain college saving that I saved up back in the day that was worth 50 grand."

Jessica nuzzled her nose against his as she said, "God, you really are an Amazing Spider-Man."

Peter wiggled his eyebrows as he replied, "Come on Jess, the bed's calling us."

Jessica gave Peter a soft kiss on the cheek as she said, "Mmm, I can't wait dork-face."

_**Four Seasons Hotel, Manhattan, NY**_

Peter and Jessica were in the 45th floor of the hotel. Peter lay on the bed as he closed his eyes and said, "Ok, I'm waiting Jess. Can I open my eyes now?"

Jessica was putting on some change of clothes as she said, "Hold still, dork-face! I'm almost done!"

Peter decided to open his left eye slightly as Jessica caught him trying to peak a look as she retorted, "Hey! I said wait!"

Peter whined, "Aww, come on Jess. Don't be such a stick in the mud."

Jessica said, "Don't ruin the surprise! It's not fair that you're the only who gets to surprise me with all this Tony Stark-level luxury."

Peter kept his eyes shut as he said, "Ok, ok! Are you done now?"

Jessica walked close to him as she said, "Now you may."

Peter opened his eyes as his jaw dropped to the floor instantly.

Jessica was wearing her old high school volleyball uniform that consisted of red short-sleeved top and yellow booty shorts, which both of them were skin-tight and outlined her gorgeous gymnast-like body.

Peter couldn't believe his eyes as he said, "Holy shit. You still had that outfit all this time?!"

Jessica put her right index finger on her mouth as she said, "Why, you don't like it Spidey?"

Peter blinked his eyes again to make sure that this wasn't a dream as he said, "Are you kidding me?! You're officially the hottest Avenger EVER."

Jessica sat down on the bed as she crawled towards Peter and said in a sly voice, "Oh, really?"

Peter raised his right hand as he said, "Yeah,! In Spider's honor!"

Jessica giggled as she lay on top of him as she said, "You don't look too bad yourself either, my sexy dork-face."

Peter then said, "You know, it's really amazing that you packed that outfit in the first place. It's almost like you knew that you and I would be coming here all along."

Jessica softly kissed Peter's mouth as she said, "What can I say? It's a woman's intuition. And I remember you telling me that I looked hot in this outfit, so I decided to bring it anyway."

Peter took a whiff of her neck as he said, "God, you smell so good. I think it's your pheromones kicking in."

He then started to run his hands down to Jessica's hips and slowly started to rub her butt cheeks as Jessica ghosted her fingers down Peter's shirt and said, "What do I smell like?"

Peter blushed hard as he said, "Like….hot melting chocolate."

Jessica started to move her hands down to Peter's pants as she started to rub Peter's crotch as she said, "Mmm, what do we have down here?"

Peter started to moan, "Ahh…. that feels nice."

Jessica started to rub it harder as she inched closer to him and said in a husky voice, "Wait till I get it off for you."

Peter started to twitch in response as his manhood started to grow larger and harder. He said, "I-I thought it was supposed to be the other way around, like me eating you out first."

Jessica started to nibble on Peter's neck as she said, "Come on dork-face. You've done enough nice things for me today. Let me repay you."

Peter took off his jacket and shirt as Jessica started to slowly unzip his pants, and tossed it down to the chair behind them. Jessica started to stroke Peter's enlarged penis that was bulging through his boxers as she giggled, "I didn't know you were this big."

Peter winked at her as he said, "It looks like I surprised you again, huh?"

Jessica fake-pouted as she said, "I know! And it's not fair!"

She then took of his boxers and tossed it on the ground as she started to slowly lick the tip of Peter's shaft. Peter moaned in response and said, "How do I taste?"

Jessica's areolas also started to harden through her skin-tight red top as she said, "Like a candy."

She started to suck his manhood deeper as Peter started to grab her long silky black hair rubbed it gently. Jessica moaned through his shaft as she said, "Ooohhh…. I love it when do that babe."

As she kept sucking his dick harder and faster, she suddenly got up and panted, "Peter…"

Peter looked at Jessica as his cheeks flushed red and said, "What do you want, darling?"

Jessica then took off her red top and her booty shorts as she lay down on the bed on her back and panted, "Eat my pussy. I want you to devour me in your webs, Spider-Man."

Peter then pounced on her as he said, "Fuck, you're so kinky right now." He then spread her legs gently and slowly started to run his hands down her plump boobs and worked it down to her legs as he dove his head between her legs to work on her small bush. Peter gently placed his tongue on top of Jessica's vagina and gently worked his way down towards her clitoris.

Jessica gasped in response, "AHH! That's so good!"

She started to grab Peter's hair as she gripped the sheets tightly with her other hand. Peter playfully twirled his tongue around the tip of Jessica's G-Spot as Jessica let out loud moan, "UHHHH! Fuck! You're so amazing at this! Ahh! God, I'm so wet!"

Peter moaned in response as he said, "I..ahh... never knew your pussy tasted just like your pheromones. God, you are so sexy."

Jessica smirked as she moaned, "Ahh…a woman's gotta be full off-uhh! Full of surprise too, you know."

Peter started to insert his tongue deep into Jessica's tight vagina as Jessica moaned even more, "Ahh! Ohh! Don't stop, Peter!"

Jessica gripped the sheets harder as Peter kept licking her special fruit as if he was eating an melting ice cream dripping off from its cone.

She climaxed, "AHHHH!" She squirted her juice all over Peter's face as he started to climb up towards her.

He started to nibble on her neck and said, "Do you mind doing a round 2? Because I want you in me so bad right now."

Jessica winked at him as she said, "What are you waiting for?"

Peter then started to gently push his manhood inside Jessica's vagina as he slowly rocked his body back and forth in unrelenting passion and fire. Jessica then cupped Peter's butt cheeks as she moaned, "Uhh…Ahh…harder, Peter. Harder!"

Peter slowly started to increase his speed as Jessica shrieked loudly in response to the passionate lovemaking. She saw an opportunity as she pounced on Peter as she was on top off him now. She bit Peter's neck lightly as she said, "My turn, dork-face."

She then raised her body up to reveal her plump melons as she slightly tilted her head back and began to ride Peter slowly like a cowgirl riding a mechanical bull. She placed her right hand on Peter's muscular chest as she grabbed her gorgeous long black hair with her left hand as she moaned, "Uhh…Ahh! God, you're so hot, Peter. Ahhh…Oooh… yeah…"

She started to become wetter as she bent back down to kiss him as she started to push him up towards the wall of the bed. They started to attach themselves on that wall as they passionately made love to each other, and eventually ended on the top of the ceiling of the wall as they kept on their blazingly hot passion for each other. Peter finally pulled out as he jizzed on Jessica's stomach.

She then looked down at the bed as she was on top of Peter and said, "I like the view from here."

Peter ran his hands through Jessica's well-toned stomach and said, "I like my view too. This is seriously the best day of my life."

Jessica nuzzled her nose at her boyfriend on the ceiling as she said, "Mine too. By the way, Peter, you look like a young Hugh Hefner."

Peter then scoffed, "Heh, even the Hugh Hefner of now wished that he had a girl like you in his playboy mansion."

Jessica smirked, "Oh? Why is that?"

Peter gently massaged Jessica's areolas as he said, "Let's see…you are 20 times more flexible than your average Olympic Gold Medal Gymnast, you smell and taste like chocolate and when you're horny, you're the sexiest spy that I've ever met, and…."

Jessica furrowed her eyebrows as she said, "And…?"

Peter kissed Jessica passionately as he pulled back and said, "You're the bravest and most steadfast woman I've ever met in my life."

Jessica then hugged Peter tightly as she said, "I love you, Peter Parker."

Peter said, "I love you too, Jessica Drew."

Peter then hugged Jessica tightly as he said in a quivering voice, "When I watched that tape of you getting attacked by Harry, I felt like my heart was getting ripped to pieces every time you got hurt. I was just so distraught that someone had tried to kill you again, and it had to be my best friend."

Jessica nuzzled her nose against Peter's as she said, "It's ok, dork-face. You couldn't do anything about it. Besides, I'm here with you now, and that's what matters the most to me."

Peter continued to embrace her as he said, "I swear, I'm not gonna let anyone or anything hurt and manipulate you like that again. It shouldn't have happened to you and it's not going to happen again. Not on my watch."

Jessica caressed Peter's face as she said, "Remember when I said that I knew you were Spider-Man when I joined S.H.I.E.L.D.? It was a lie."

Peter asked in a concerned voice, "When did you find out? And why did you lie to me?"

Jessica said in a sheepish manner, "I found out during freshman year."

Peter furrowed his eyebrows and said, "How?"

Jessica laughed out loud as she said, "Come on! You were always either late to class or sleeping during Spanish in a broad daylight! And all of a sudden there's this masked vigilante in red and blue who looks like a teenager catching robbers at 2 in the morning! Of course, it was easy to make the correlation!"

Peter nuzzled his nose against Jessica's as he said, "Why didn't you tell me?"

Jessica looked away from as her cheeks flushed red and said, "Because, I didn't want you to have one more person to worry about when Gwen already knew your secret identity. I didn't want to be a burden to you."

Peter then said, "We could've worked together if you told me you were Spider-Woman."

Jessica haughtily replied, "Oh yeah, Mr. Solo Act would've been so much cooperative with me instead of being an overprotective work-boyfriend."

Peter gave a weak smile as he said, "I'll cut the solo act. I promise."

Jessica hugged Peter tightly as she said, "I know, and you will. Because, when I was in S.H.I.E.L.D., I saw many of your battles against your enemies. And the one that scared me the most was when you were fighting the Rhino, just week after Gwen died."

Peter scratched his head as he said, "Yeah, that one was close."

Jessica's voice quivered, "I wanted to go out and help you, but I was a trainee back then so I couldn't act on my own accordance at the time. And I just felt so helpless that I had to watch you get hurt and just sit there and do nothing."

Peter gently caressed Jessica's face as he said, "I'm sorry that you had to watch that."

Jessica shook her as she said, "No, it's ok. We're here together now. And from now on, we're always going stick together no matter what. And I won't let anyone or anything beat you up like that again. I'm going to be the best kick-ass girlfriend that you've ever had. Because guess what, dork-face?"

"What?'

"You've hit the jackpot."

* * *

**Peter Parker has finally hit the jackpot! Will Peter and Jessica's love last throughout their adventure? What dangers lie ahead for these two lovebirds? Find out next time in Spider-Man: Secrets of Oscorp! Excelsior!**

**A/N: Now excuse me while I go finish watching Daredevil on Netflix. It's so good!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hello there, True Believers! Welcome to another exciting installment of Spider-Man: Secrets of Oscorp! While Peter and Jessica were enjoying their lovely night in their hotel room, what have our villains been up to? Where is Iron Man, and what has he been up to all this time? What is this "Secret Project" that Miriam is working on in her private lab? You will find out in this chapter of Spider-Man: Secrets of Oscorp! Excelsior!**

**Disclaimer: All characters are owned by Marvel. Also, Excelsior belong to the almighty Stan Lee and the State of New York.**

**A/N: I'm sorry that this chapter took really long to write. I was getting a bit busy with my work life, but here it is and I hope you like it!**

**As usual, reviews and general feedback are ALWAYS appreciated. And I wanted say thanks to all my followers, new and old. All of you are a big reason why I keep writing this story. So, keep on rocking as usual! :)**

* * *

_Chapter 12: The Quiet Before the Storm_

_**Oscorp Industries, Manhattan, NY**_

Harry Osborn looked out his window from his room from the 50th floor and saw the dark night being filled with busy night life of people hustling and bustling about. He smirked as he thought to himself, _A world without these so-called heroes is quickly approaching. There will be a new police in town that can truly help its people in the most efficient way. _

He walked near his bed and gazed upon the picture of a woman. She had Harry's brown hair and deep blue eyes just like him, and Harry held the picture as he thought to himself, _The Avengers will pay for what they did to you, mom. And every superhero who acts outside of the law will meet their end. We're so close mom. Just you wait._

He turned off the lights as he took the elevator to the top of the building on the 100th floor. He walked down the hallway and opened the door. He saw his father talking the holographic face of the man with the skull mask as Norman said, "How long do we have to wait?"

The man with the skull mask replied, "Any day now, Norman. She's very close to finishing it, so we might be looking at a timetable of less than 3 days to strike."

Norman calmly replied with a stern voice, "Let us know, Taskmaster. The battalion will be ready to strike at once on your signal."

Taskmaster replied, "Will do."

His holographic face disappeared from Norman's desk as he turned around to give his attention to his son. He said, "My dear Harry, what brings you here to my office at this hour?"

Harry walked over sat on the chair that was facing Norman as he said, "How's our little conquest plan going?"

He opened the top of his wrist gear as he noticed that the red goo was twitching on about in the container as he said, "My little friend's getting itchy for some action. He's craving for blood."

Norman chuckled as he replied, "Taskmaster said that we will be attacking the Helicarrier in a couple of days, so don't you fret son."

Harry slightly frowned as he crossed his arms and said, "I don't trust him, nor any of our ragtag group of friends that we recently made. Just how long are we gonna be keeping our alliance around?"

Norman gave a sly evil look in his treacherous eyes as he said, "Taskmaster won't last the battle. He maybe a skilled assassin, but he can't take on all the troops in the Helicarrier, especially not with Captain Marvel and Captain America holding down the fort."

Harry furrowed his eyebrows as he said, "But didn't Justin Hammer give him the Adamantium-Fullerite gloves that could take him down?"

Norman chuckled, "Son, you underestimate Steve Rogers. There's a reason why they call him the master of hand-to-hand combat. Just because Taskmaster's got new toys to play with doesn't mean that he will win. He won't be around after the siege of Helicarrier, and I say good riddance."

Harry questioned further, "What about the others?"

Norman placed his hands together as he said, "They will be dealt with accordingly as soon as we get what we want from them."

Harry sat still silently as he crossed his arms. Norman regarded his son carefully as he said, "Is something else troubling you my son?"

Harry let out a sigh as he said, "I've been having nightmares…..about mom."

Norman furrowed his eyebrows as he said, "Is it the same nightmares that you've always been having?"

Harry glanced up at his dad and looked down as he replied, "It's worse. She dies in my hands every time by the end of the dream."

Norman slightly twitched his eyebrows as he said in a stern voice, "You need to go to bed earlier. You've been staying up too late and working on your lab projects."

Harry sighed as he replied, "I know."

After a moment of moment of silence, he asked Norman, "Dad, were the Avengers really responsible for my mother's death?"

Norman sighed as he said, "How many times do I have to tell you, Harry? Your mother could have been saved in the building that she was trapped in but the Avengers just let her die in there because they wanted to make sure their fancy Avengers Tower didn't suffer any damage from the crumbling building. So yes, Harry. It was them who essentially murdered your mother."

Harry then clenched his fists as he replied, "Then we need to make sure we destroy them all for good. They need to pay for their sins, and I will make sure to tear off Captain America's head for good when we attack the Helicarrier."

Norman gently tapped his son's shoulder as he said, "We will, now settle down…and have you been taking your meds lately? You know that it helps the Carnage side-effects in check."

Harry let out a huff as he said, "No."

Norman sighed as he got up and grabbed a bottle of water from his personal fridge and grabbed a pack of blue pills and gave it to his son.

He then twitched his eyebrows at him as he said, "Take your meds and get some sleep."

Harry nodded as he popped a pill in his mouth and drank it with water. He then proceeded to go back to his room as he waved goodnight to his dad and left the premises.

Norman sat in his room as he thought to himself, _That should make him more obedient. But soon the pills won't be enough and Harry will want to know what happened to his mother. And we need to do put this Helicarrier plan into motion quickly before the Carnage completely takes over Harry's body._

_**Undisclosed Location, South Korea**_

It was a dark room that was located 1,000 ft beneath the surface. Something about the room had a very minimal clean design to it, as if it looked like an empty space where people have just moved in. There was a table with three gigantic computer screens above it and a dangling lamp was hanging on the ceiling as that was the only source of light in the room. There was a man in his mid 30's with a considerable beard as he was wearing a ruffled yellow collared shirt and black pants.

His name was Tony Stark who has ran from the Avengers Tower 6 months ago when he was supposedly accused of stealing the Vita Rays containers from the S.H.I.E.L.D. Helicarrier. In Tony's mind he still wasn't sure if he was cleared of his name but he didn't care about that. He just wanted to make sure that he could find out whoever stole his Mark VII Suits and bring them into justice before they could do any kind of physical harm against the ones who he cared about.

His Mark VIII suit was in thick glass case adjacent to the computer screens as it was all charged up and ready to be used for deployment in the future. He thought to himself as he paced around the room, _It's been more than 6 months already since I've went rogue on the Avengers. I know that I shouldn't have done that, but when someone steals my tech, it's my problem. And I'm gonna do everything I can in my power to take care of this situation before it gets out of hand. I wonder how Pepper is doing these days. I haven't spoken to her in months…god, I feel fucking terrible._

He then heard a beeping sound on the center computer screen pressed a button on the projection, and an Asian woman in who looked like in her mid 30's came upon the screen as she said, "Hey, Tony."

Tony got up from his seat as he said, "Hey, Helen. Were you able to find anything on our little buddies at H.A.M.M.E.R.?"

Helen Cho was a colleague of Tony Stark back in the college days when they both attended CalTech together about 10 years ago along with Bruce Banner. She helped him design some of his early suits such as the Mark IV and Mark V and also was a great assistance of building J.A.R.V.I.S. when Tony was building his tower. Now she has settled down with a husband and had a son while still being a government-sponsored scientist for South Korea.

Helen replied from the screen as she sighed, "You're in a real shithole, Tony."

Tony lightly chuckled as he replied, "Story of my life. Well, what you got for me?"

Helen replied, "Well, I had one of our government's top agents residing in Manhattan right now look into the matter and she found some really disturbing stuff."

Tony crossed his arms across his chest as he said, "Disturbing. I love disturbing! Fire at me, Cho!"

Helen replied, "I need you to look at the screen on your left."

Tony looked at the giant computer screen on his left as there was a picture of a man with the skull mask. He furrowed his eyebrows as he said, "So, what about this skeletor look-alike dude?"

Helen said in a concerned voice, "Well, from the reports that she gave, this masked man is a double-agent for Hydra and his name is Taskmaster, A.K.A. Tony Masters who has infiltrated S.H.I.E.L.D. for past 2 years now. And he also was the culprit who stole your Mark VII suits and used them to steal the Vita Ray containers in the S.H.I.E.L.D. Helicarrier."

Tony got up from his seat as he palmed his face and slowly paced around back and forth as he said, "Great, this fanboy works for a resurrected radical political party filled with bunch of racists and he's framed me. And what kind of name is Taskmaster anyway? It seems like a name that you would give to a kitchen appliance!"

Helen sighed as she added, "Well, this kitchen appliance had another reason for stealing your suits."

Tony groaned as he replied, "Looking forward to it."

The picture of Taskmaster disappeared as two pictures of blueprints appeared side by side. One of them was a blueprint of Tony's Mark VII suit and the other was Bolivar Trask's Sentinel V model.

Tony became stunned as he said, "W-what is this? I didn't give anyone my blueprints for the Mark VII…and is that…is that a fucking Sentinel?!"

Helen replied, "Taskmaster brought the Mark VII suits to Justin Hammer and he was quickly able to whip up a blueprint out of scratch."

Tony thought as he clenched his teeth, _that damn sleazy bastard. _

Helen added, "And I suppose you know what the Sentinel means."

Tony clenched his fists as he said to himself, "Bolivar Trask."

Helen let out a huff as she said, "Apparently they're combining these two models together to…"

The two pictures of the blueprints on the left combined together to form a much more sinister and dangerous looking robot.

Tony became speechless as he remarked, "My old man would definitely have something to say about this."

He then furrowed his eyebrows at Helen as he added, "How the hell did your super secret agent get all this information?"

Helen smirked as she said, "She's a covert employee for Oscorp."

Tony rolled his eyes as he said, "well, that explains everything."

He then looked at the blueprint of the robot as he notice something unusual about the arms. He zoomed in the picture of the arms as he took a holographic image of that and placed it in front and center with the wave of his hands. He zoomed on blaster that was attached on the arm as he became shocked and said, "That-that's Hank Pym's Particle Accelerator Beam!"

He then pressed a red and gold button as the Marl VII suit broke through its glass casing and began to attach itself to Tony's body as he was gearing up for battle.

Helen furrowed her eyebrows as she said, "What are you doing?"

Tony retorted as pieces of armor began to clink around him, "What does it look like I'm doing?"

Helen said in a concerned manner, "You do realize that you're a fugitive from your own country, right?"

As Tony finally put on his Mark VII suit, he closed his golden mask as he said through his monitor, "It doesn't matter. I have to warn the Avengers, because I'm the only one who has the slightest idea of how to nullify that weapon and I'm gonna do what I can to stop Hammer and Trask's plans before my friends make a mess of themselves. The world needs Iron Man at this moment, and it damn might as well be now."

He then turned off all the monitors as he began to fly through the narrow hallway and flew up towards a narrow tube and flew himself into the deep night skies over the East Sea. He then got a beeping sound from his monitor as J.A.R.V.I.S. said, "Mr. Stark, it's Mrs. Cho on the line."

Tony sighed as he said, "Put her on the line."

Helen's face appeared on the small screen inside his helmet as she said, "You know, I wasn't exactly done talking to you."

Tony joked, "Geez, Helen! It's been less than a minute and you miss me already? I thought you were married!"

Helen snapped back as she said, "Stop fooling around! There's something you need to know about the S.H.I.E.L.D. Helicarrier."

Tony replied as he was traveling about at the speed of 5 Mach, "Good. I was just heading in that direction anyway. What you got for me?"

Helen replied, "Osborn and Hammer are going to launch an invasion on the Helicarrier because S.H.I.E.L.D. has something they want. And they want to give that to Doctor Doom. The only thing is we don't know when they're going to attack and we don't know exactly what they're looking for."

Tony replied, "So, S.H.I.E.L.D. has something that the Latverian crackpot wants. Do you have an E.T.A. at least for the invasion?"

Helen let out a huff as she said, "Well from the reports, it might be less than 2 days as of now. But that's just a guess."

Tony firmly replied, "Good enough, I'll take it from here. And by the way, Helen…"

Helen replied, "Yeah?"

Tony let out a smile as he replied, "Thanks for taking care of my rebel ass all these months. The food was great."

Helen smirked back as she said, "Hey, you're welcome here anytime. Besides, Amadeus enjoyed your company and now he has his own ideas for his own Iron Man suit."

Tony chuckled back as he said, "I'll tell you what, when you guys come over to Manhattan next time, I'll give him a personal tour of the Chamber of Armors in the Avengers Tower."

Helen smirked back as she said, "Will do, Tony. Well, look at the time! My son needs to go to school now!"

Tony then perked up as he asked, "He's a high school senior right? How old is he again?"

Helen scoffed, "He's 15."

Tony blinked his eyes a couple of times in shock as he replied, "Christ."

Helen laughed out loud as she said, "I'll see you around, Tony."

Tony replied back, "See you soon, Helen."

He shut off his monitor as he headed towards the west coast shore of the United States.

* * *

_**Undisclosed S.H.I.E.L.D. Base, Portland, Oregon, USA**_

Phil Coulson walked around in a laboratory that was filled with computers and lab gadgets of sorts. There were two people working diligently on their duties who were running around frantically. One was a Caucasian man in his mid 20's with a curly dirty blonde hair, and another was a Caucasian woman with a long brown hard who was around the same age as him.

The man with a curly brown hair said to the woman who with a long brown hair, "Hey, Simmons. How's the new Cap's shield coming along?"

The woman was dripping with sweat on her lab coat as she panted, "It's…going. I'm getting really close to how to properly fuse Adamntium and Fullerite together, but their molecular structure is really tough to pinpoint to bring them together into a new element seamlessly. How's your new motion detectors coming along, Fitz?"

The man with the curly brown hair was tinkering with a small device with his hands as he replied, "Well, all the inside details are finished. Now, I just need to make sure that the machine can detect the size of motion that is the equivalent of an ant moving its antennas. But, I already gave it 25 test runs and it's still not working properly, so the answer is…I still have a long way to go."

Simmons then smiled as she said, "So…did you like the sandwich that I made for you last time for your mission?"

Fitz then blushed lightly as he said, "Yeah…it was nice. I really liked the prosciutto with a touch of pesto."

Simmons looked through her microscope to observe the small speck of fullerite as she said, "Good. I'll make a note of that for next time."

Phil then walked between them as he furrowed his eyebrows at them and said, "All right, you two. Stop flirting and get to work already. The main base is counting on us to make specialized gears for the level 10 emergency."

Fitz and Simmons blushed as they said at the same time, "We're not flirting!"

Phil gave them a cheeky grin as he said, "Uh huh….right."

Fitz then frowned at Phil as he added, "And what are you doing right now sir? You're acting more like a Mr. Boss-man than usual today."

Then a fit Asian woman in her late 30's came down from the metal stairs as she said, "It's because he is the boss-man of this group."

Phil then looked up at the woman as he said, "Hey, Melinda. Did anything come up on our radar yet?"

The woman shook her head as she let out a sigh and said, "Nope….still not a fucking blip."

Phil let out a frustrating huff and then went upstairs as he went inside a small room and Skye was on her laptop and hacking every major security system around the world to look for the whereabouts of Tony Stark. He gently placed his hand on Skye's shoulder as he said, "Did you find him yet?"

Skye palmed her hands together as she stretched her back and said, "Nope. It's like he never existed. I tried to look for his social security number, his birth certificate, his passport number, and just any kind of private information but nothing has come up yet."

Phil had a tired look in his eyes as he said, "Well, we gotta keep trying. Fury didn't give us a level 10 emergency for nothing."

Skye then let out a light smirk as she said, "You know…for a guy who seems very irresponsible and brash, he's really kept his tracks hidden well."

Phil then crossed his arms as he said, "You have no idea, kid. The man is probably almost smart as Reed Richards, but just doesn't have enough street cred compared to him. It's just that he tends to keep a lot of his tricks hidden up his sleeve."

Outside of the base, Wolverine, Luke Cage, and Iron Fist were guarding the base to look out for any unsuspecting enemies coming to attack. Luke Cage stood on the grassy plains as he said to Wolverine, "So, what made you decide to come all the way over here, Wolverine?"

Logan smirked as he replied, "Well, I thought you guys could use some extra manpower. Besides, the scenery is nice here….it reminds me of back home."

Luke chuckled as he said, "Heh, I never took you as the reminiscent and sentimental type."

Logan replied, "Hey even cold killers like me have feeling too, you know?"

Luke looked around the open wide area in front of them as he said, "And you want to give an extra manpower to a guy with an unbreakable skin and a dude who can crack a mountain in half with one punch?"

_Snikt!_

Logan sheathed his claw on his right hand in front of him as he said, "Well, I'm the best at what I do and you two are still rookies in my book as far as I'm concerned."

Luke then frowned upon the forest that was just beyond the green pastures as he said, "Where the hell is Danny?"

Logan then sniffed his nose as he said, "He's chilling on a Redwood tree branch that's quarter a mile north away from us. He's fine."

Luke crossed his arms as he chuckled, "Man, you really are a dog."

_Snikt! _

Logan sheathed his claw on his other hand as he growled, "That ain't funny bub."

Danny Rand, A.K.A. Iron Fist was surveying the skies as he was standing on the highest branch of the tallest Redwood Tree in the forest as he gazed upon the picturesque scenery with the sunny skies shadowing the high mountains nearby.

He thought to himself, _Man, what would I give to move out here? The air is just so clean and fresh, and it's so quiet and peaceful. I'd like to move out here someday with Misty if we ever get the chance…and maybe even have kids here one day. I wonder how the Defenders are doing these days without me and Luke? Do they need out help? Nah, Murdock's holding down that fort pretty well so I'm sure they're doing fine._

He then heard a small whirring noise that was coming closer and closer. He held his hand over his eyes and squinted behind his lenses of his golden half-mask to see what it was. He became shocked as he clicked on the comlink on his earpiece and said, "Omega HQ, This is Iron Fist. You're not gonna believe what's coming in front of me right now."

Back in the secret S.H.I.E.L.D. base, Coulson got a beep on his comlink as he clicked and said, "Iron Fist. What's your situation? Do you have a bogey in front of you?"

He rushed over to the radar room as Iron fist replied over the comlink, "It's just not any bogey."

Melinda then looked at Coulson as she said, "I think we've found our ex-criminal fugitive."

All of a sudden, Coulson's comlink communication was then overridden as he heard a familiar voice that said, "Hey, Phil. How's your cellist girlfriend doing these days?"

Phil then remarked loudly, "Tony! Where the hell have you've been all these months?!"

Tony was flying in his suit over the forest that was in outskirts of the city as he replied through his monitor, "No time to explain. You need to get your team back to the Helicarrier now."

Coulson replied through the comlink, "Ok, got it. Oh and by the way, you're cleared of all charges. We found out who stole our Vita Ray containers."

Tony kept on rocketing through the northwestern skies as he replied, "Good, because I have a score to settle with him."

Outside the base, Wolverine was on his phone as he paced back and forth and growled, "No, Wade! For the last fucking time, You can't fly the Blackbird!"

The jokey, maniacal voice replied back from the speaker of the phone as he replied, "Aww, come on Wolvie! Don't be such a stick in the mud, you mangy old mutt!"

Logan barked back as he grinded his teeth, "I'm gonna stab you."

The lackadaisical sarcastic voice replied, "Ooh! I fucking love it when you snikt me!"

Logan retorted has he was about pull his hair, "Snikt?! What the fuck is that?!"

The jokey voice replied back, "Never mind. It's something that the writers made up back in the 70's. Kinda like a sound effect, y'know?"

Logan groaned in frustration as he replied, "Whatever. Just get your ass over here, and if I don't see Fantomex in the pilot seat, I'm gonna cut off your-what is it, Phil?...change of plans, Wade. All of you need to fly over to the S.H.I.E.L.D. Helicarrier right now. We just might go hunting."

The maniacal voice almost cackled as he replied, "Ooh! We get to go all stabby today?! Fuck, I can only get so hard!"

Logan then hung up and saw Iron Fist running towards the base as he said, "Pack your shit. We're going back to the Helicarrier."

_**Weapons and Gear Lab, S.H.I.E.L.D. Helicarrier**_

Miriam looked around the central room of the lab as no one was around the premises. She then closed the door of her private lab quietly and tightly as she turned around to go to back to work. She walked over to her boiling Erlenmeyer Flasks and glass tubes that were filled with various boiling liquids as she thought to herself while her sweat dripped down from her lab goggles, _I'm so close to finishing it. I just need to find a way to stabilize the chemical mixture and then…..I can finally bring him back to life._

She then took a glass tube filled with boiling golden liquid as she poured it inside the Erlenmeyer Flask with a glowing blue liquid that was also boiling. She took a deep breath as she said to herself, "Please…please work this time."

She saw the golden liquid combining with the blue chemical inside the larger glass as she watched the chemical fusion of the two liquids very closely. After about a minute, she noticed that the golden liquid started to dissolve inside the blue liquid and the blue liquid's color remained constant.

Miriam slumped to the ground and laid her back on the legs of the large metal contraption that was behind her as she sulked and said, "Are you fucking kidding me? This is the 100th time already!"

She threw her back as she looked up at the ceiling and thought to herself, _I don't know what else to try. I've tried every chemical combination and every permutation known to the human race and I still can't get the damn thing to stabilize!_

Then she looked up at the Erlenmeyer Flask again as she noticed something peculiar this time.

She squinted her eyes as she moved closer to the glass container and her eyes began to widen. A small light began to form around the center of the blue liquid as it started to get bigger and bigger and stopped growing once it began to glow brightly around the center of the azure-colored chemical.

Her tears started to drop from her face as hobbled her way up and began to rotate the long metal contraption that was behind her. The metal contraption had a heavily fortified glass that contained a corpse that was well-preserved.

The dead, naked body belonged to a man who had his eyes closed. He had a somewhat athletic build and was about 5'9 and had a cream-colored skin and had curly brown hair.

Miriam bent over the glass as she sobbed in joy and said, "J-Jonathan…I can finally bring you back….I can finally bring you back home, darling."

**_Four Seasons Hotel, Manhattan, New York_**

It was 11:30 A.M. and the sun was already bright outside as it was shining through the narrow openings through the series of buildings throughout downtown Manhattan. The sunlight began to creep through the curtains of the hotel room as Jessica began to open the curtains. Peter was still in bed as he started to squint his eyes when the sunlight began to blind his eyes lightly. He got himself up slowly as he saw the reflection of the sunlight shine upon his girlfriend's naked body like broad strokes by a paintbrush as he couldn't help to smile, but still had to squint his eyes.

Jessica glanced back as she said in a soft voice, "Morning, dork-face."

Peter rubbed his eyes as he looked towards the large glass windows and replied, "Man, what a view."

Jessica looked outside the windows as she replied, "I know. The city looks amazing from here."

Peter replied in a playful tone as he still lay on the bed, "I wasn't talking about the view outside."

Jessica then giggled and sensually walked towards Peter as she crawled back on the bed and kissed him on the lips and said, "It looks like someone's still drunk on my pheromones."

Peter then frowned as he retorted, "Hey! I was being serious, you know? And I'm completely sober, thank you very much!"

Jessica smiled at him as she flipped over and laid her head against his shoulder as she said, "I'm just fucking with you, dork-face."

Peter shook his head as Jessica added, "You are so cute when you're mad, do you know that?"

Peter then chuckled as he nuzzled his nose against Jessica's and said, "I could say the same about you." Jessica's cheeks began to flush red as she retorted, "Stop! You're making me blush again!"

Peter then kissed Jessica in the mouth as he said, "This is so perfect."

Jessica put her hand over Peter's bare chest as she replied, "I know…I wish this moment could just last forever."

Peter then looked at Jessica fondly in the eyes as he thought to himself, _God, I swear I could marry her right now. She's just so flawless in every way…man, what did I ever do to deserve a girl like her?_

Jessica then said, "Yoohoo! Earth to Peter Parker~!"

Peter snapped back in reality as Jessica giggled and said, "Were you fantasizing about me again?" Peter noticed that his girlfriend was pointing to his enlarged penis as he blushed heavily and said, "Oops."

Jessica began to kiss him again passionately as the beeping sounds came from Peter's pants and Jessica's duffle bag. They both groaned in frustration as they went to find the source of the mysterious sound. They both noticed that it was coming from their Avengers Cards as they grabbed it and pressed a very thin and small button it as a holographic image of Captain America appeared as he was in a heavy hand-to-hand combat with a Hydra agent who had the red and black skull and snake insignia on his shoulder.

Captain America shouted, "Avengers Assemble! The Helicarrier's under attack! I repeat. We're under attack! Avengers Assemble!"

* * *

**The Helicarrier is under attack! Iron Man is back in action! The Avengers are finally assembling with in a usual dramatic fashion! Will our heroes save the day and beat down on Norman and his ragtag group of cronies? Find out next time in Spider-Man: Secrets of Oscorp! Excelsior!**

**A/N: Age of Ultron was pretty great, and I can't wait for Ant-Man! Also, what did you think of that classic Deadpool moment in this chapter?**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hello there, True Believers! It's been a long time since our last adventure with Peter and Jess! What dangers lie ahead for our two heroes? Who is attacking the Helicarrier? Will our heroes be ready to stand up to the biggest challenge of their lives? You'll find out in this newly action-packed installment of Spider-Man: Secrets of Oscorp! Excelsior!**

**Disclaimer: All characters are owned by Marvel and the phrase, "Excelsior" belongs to the almighty Stan Lee and the state of New York.**

**A/N: Work has been even getting crazier than usual, and I needed some time to formulate this chapter and I really hope that this chapter was worth the wait.**

**As usual, all feedbacks and reviews are greatly appreciated. You guys are the best.**

* * *

_Chapter 13: Invasion of The Helicarrier Pt.1_

_**30 Minutes ago, Weapons and Gear Lab, S.H.I.E.L.D. Helicarrier**_

"I-I can finally bring you back to life!"

Miriam was crying tears of joy as she was looking at the encased body of her current dead husband, Jonathan Drew. She had finally created the miracle drug that was going to bring her lover back to life. As she was joyfully hugged the metal casket that was holding the current dead, pale man's body, there was a very tiny hidden camera that was attached to the wall that wasn't S.H.I.E.L.D.'s.

That camera's wires led all the way to the back of a room on a different floor that belonged to a very peculiar agent. He wore his menacing skull mask as he watched Miriam perform her scientific miracle, as replied through his comlink, "Norms, tell your goonies that it's time to let loose."

A dreary, treacherous Norman's voice replied back with a haughty laugh that almost sounded like a half-cackle, "Great. It's been awhile since the Osborn boys suited up. You know what to do, Taskmaster."

Taskmaster was put on his white hooded cloask as he replied with a small grin behind his mask, "Let the day of the reckoning begin."

He then got out a small pen and stood up and walked out the door in a shadowy manner as he pressed a small red button on the pen.

_KRAKKALABOOM!_

Miriam felt the shock of the explosion as she said to herself frantically, "W-What's happening?!"

She then quickly reached for her miracle drug that she created as she quickly shut the lid of the Erlenmeyer flask with a cork and put it inside a Vibranium container to keep her experimental concoction safe. She then quickly ran outside to see what the commotion was all about.

_**20 Minutes ago, Top Floor, Main Control Room of S.H.I.E.L.D. Helicarrier**_

"WHAT'S GOING ON?!"

The LMD Nick Fury was standing on his commanding officer's podium. as a engineer looked over at her computer screen and screamed, "We've been hit! Somebody blew a hole in the storage room!"

Nick Fury shouted in anger, "I need men barricading the basement right now! Or otherwise-"

"ARRGHH!"

A male agent in his early 20's was stabbed in the back from behind by another male agent around his same age who quickly ripped off his S.H.I.E.L.D. insignia as a more menacing emblem rose out that has a drawing of a skull with six octopus legs attached to it. He pulled out his knife as he said with an evil smile on his face, "Out of the shadows."

"UGH! AHH!"

A young female S.H.I.E.L.D. agent was shot twice as she collapsed on a heap with her long brown hair covering her face. Another faux-S.H.I.E.L.D. agent ripped off her old insignia and said almost in an evil cackle, "Into the light."

Captain America and Captain Marvel were already busy fighting the oncoming slew of Hydra agents as Steve threw his shield against the line of the enemies. While they were getting knocked out like a stack of dominoes, he pressed a button on his comlink earpiece as he began to contact all the Avengers as he yelled out loud, "AVENGERS ASSEMBLE!"

Carol was easily making work of the weak thugs around her as she punched and kicked them in a flurry of combos. She said to Steve in a collected manner, "Are we still up for that date in the bar?"

As Cap blocked a flurry of gunshots from a Hydra agent, he said in a blank manner, "Yeah, sure! This shouldn't be too hard, right?"

"DOOMBOTS ARE HERE! DOOMBOTS!"

Steve sighed as he quickly knocked out the easy targets with the expertise of his martial arts as he said, "I hate it when I'm wrong."

Carol chuckled at him, "Spoke too soon, babe."

She smirked at him as she flew through the enemy lines to face a battalion of multiple Doombots coming their way as there were at least a good 20 or more of them. As Steve knocked out the rest of the Hydra agents in that area, she said to him in a somewhat worried tone, "I think we're gonna have to put a hold on that date."

_**10 Minutes ago, 4**__**th**__** Floor of the S.H.I.E.L.D. Helicarrier.**_

Hawkeye and Black Widow were busy fighting off the double Hydra agents on the hallway as they were starting to get overrun with slew of enemies who were trying to take them down as they chanted out their battle cry. "Hail Hydra!"

Clint shot a sonic arrow at the line of the men and women who were coming towards him as they screamed and moaned in agony as they fell down on the floor. More double agents were coming his way as he sighed and said, "You guys need a new slogan. I mean how old is it? Like Capsicle old?"

"Hail Hydra! Hail Hy-"

Natasha knocked out the male double-agent with her back heel as she said, "Hail my Adamantium-laced back heel, you amateur."

They were standing next to each other as they shot, kicked, punched the oncoming battalion of Hydra agents. Clint shot his explosive arrows as he said to Nat, "We look good together ass-kicking."

Nat fired her stingers from her wrists to down her enemies as she rolled her eyes and said to him in an annoyed manner, "Really? You're flirting with me now of all times?"

Clint punched a Hydra agent as he replied in a playful manner, "What? I thought you said that we don't spend enough time together."

Nat laid down a deadly combo of punches and kicks to multiples agents in front of her as she retorted back at him, "You just love getting a ruse out of me don't you, Clint?"

Clint shot a flurry of gas arrows at the last line of enemies in front of him as he said, "Did you know that you have the most adorable voice ever when you're mad?"

Natasha's cheeks blushed madly as she fired her stinger at her foes while in mid-air as she yelled, "Shut up, Hawk! God, you're so annoying!"

As the enemies stopped coming in front of them Clint perked up as he said to Nat while he was facing away from her, "Hey, wanna see a cool trick?"

Nat turned around to face him as she twitched her eyes and hissed, "This is not the time to fool around, you circus boy!"

Clint completely ignored her command as he shot a arrow in the direction of Natasha without looking. She crossed her arms as she said, "Well….what is it?"

Clint still faced away from her as he said, "Just…you wait."

Then a Hydra agent came from the intersecting hallway as he was about to ambush Nat from the backside as he-

"Guurkkk!"

He was knocked flat on his back by the arrow that came back as he grabbed it with expertise and he turned around to face the now surprised Natasha. He winked at her and said, "Boomerang Arrow… it always comes back to you. Respect it."

Natasha then smirked as she lightly punched his shoulder and said, "Thanks for the help, Robin Hood."

Then they heard a sudden explosion below them as the ground they were standing on shook violently for a couple of seconds. Natasha and Clint started to run towards the stairs that led to the lower floor as Clint said, "I really hope it's just a one-time explosion."

Natasha let out a chuckle as she said, "Come on, Clint. Now's not the time for wetting your pants. We've got friends to help."

_**Four Seasons Hotel, Manhattan, NOW.**_

Peter and Jess heard the frantic call for help by Captain America as Jess's voice shook a bit as she said to Peter, "Oh no. My mom! We have to go find her!"

They hurriedly got off their bed as they haphazardly began to put on their suits as Peter retorted, "Just my luck! Something terrible happens right after having the best day of my life yesterday. I love being me!"

Jessica began to quickly put on her gloves and boots as she nodded in agreement "You and me both, Dork-Face. I just hope that my mom's ok. Damn it, I should've never left her side."

Peter finished making final adjustments on his web shooters as he gently placed his hand on her shoulder and said in a comforting voice, "Hey, we're gonna make sure that nothing terrible happens to your mom, ok?"

Peter could tell that Jess was visibly worried about the safety of her mom as she nodded in a somewhat frantic manner and said, "Yeah."

She then swiped her left glove with her right hand and a holographic image of a small computer screen and buttons came out below. She pressed the combination of numbers in the following order: 0-6-1-9.

Peter asked her, "What is that? It doesn't look like a new model of Ipod that all the cool kids are getting these days."

Jessica then let out a forced chuckle as she was trying to stay positive, "Nope, you'll see what's up."

Then in less than a minute a loud engine came roaring in front of their window as she pressed another button and her personal S.H.I.E.L.D. Jet became visible in front of her and Peter. She yelled, "That's our ride!"

They grabbed their stuff and Jess venom-blasted the window in front of her. as they jumped from their windows, Peter retorted at her, "Uhh…Jess? I can't cover for the damages."

She then smirked, "We're Avengers now. I'm sure Tony can cover for our asses."

As they got on the jet, Jess turned on their invisibility cloak on the aircraft as they quickly began to fly to the S.H.I.E.L.D. Helicarrier.

_**450 ft above Manhattan, E.T.A. 10 minutes to the S.H.I.E.L.D. Helicarrier**_

As Jess set the course on autopilot, Peter could see that her hands were shaking visibly. He got up from his seat went over to her cockpit as he gently hugged her as he assured her and said, "Hey, you don't need to worry about a thing. We're in this together, ok?"

Jess let out a weak smile at him as she leaned into him as she replied, "She's my only family left."

Peter gently caressed her hair as he said, "I know. She's been the closest thing to my Aunt May, when I was training all these months."

Jessica looked out towards the blue skies as she replied in a cautious manner, "We're gonna be going against…..the Osborns. I know they're gonna be there."

Peter then clenched his left hand that he was grabbing on to Jessica's cockpit as he said in a controlled furious manner, "They're gonna pay for what they've done to you…..He's gonna pay for what he did to Gwen."

Jessica nodded in a same fiery manner as she added, "And we're gonna bring the hell-raiser to the jackass who killed my father."

She then heard a sound of a loud thunder crackle in the skies as the Spider couple looked into the skies and saw the god of thunder come down in a majestic fashion with his mjolnir in hand. As he was coming down from the skies, a silver-tinted Avengers Quinjet was flying next to him. Peter and Jess saw this scene unfold with great awe as Peter said, "My uncle would have a word or two to say about this."

Jessica added, "That is _THE_ Avengers Quinjet….wow."

Jessica then got a call over the speaker comlink next to her steering pad as a voice of a woman in her mid-20's spoke out through the speakers, "This is Wasp of the Avengers. Who is on this ship?"

Jessica promptly answered back through the speaker, "This is S.H.I.E.L.D. Agent, Jessica Drew and S.H.I.E.L.D. Trainee, Peter Parker."

The Wasp then perked up and said, "Oh! You're the new Spider kids that Steve and Carol told me about! Welcome to the team!"

Thor then interjected in the conversation with his comlink that on his ear and said, "Welcome to the Avengers, Man of Spiders and Woman of Spiders. Now, a great battle awaits us. Let us not haste!"

He then shot off into the skies with great speed. The Wasp sighed as she said over the speaker, "Anyways, my name is Janet Van Dyne, and we are happy to have you on our team!"

Peter then perked up and said, "Wait, are we talking to THE WASP, the founding member of the Avengers?!"

Jess rolled her eyes and said over to the speaker, "Don't mind my boyfriend here. As you can see, he's bit of a nerd and a dork."

Jan let out a chuckle and said, "Nice to meet you too."

Then a loud clap was heard in the jet as a deep booming voice said, "Hulk ready to smash puny bugs."

Then a somewhat elderly voice replied back and said, "Easy, Bruce. We're almost there, now hold your horses for a moment. Ok, big fella?"

Jan let out a slightly nervous chuckle and said, "Yeah, so that was obviously the The Hulk and Doctor Strange's voice that you just heard."

Stephen added as he was restraining the Hulk's excitement and added, "We're bringing the heavy-whammy, that's for sure!"

Peter couldn't contain his excitement as he heard the hulk's voice as he let out a inner squeal as Jess couldn't help to giggle at his enthusiastic fanboy-like manner. As the two jets were traveling each other, another S.H.I.E.L.D. jet approached them as a familiar voice spoke over the comlink speaker. in front of the cockpit that said, "Agent Drew, this is Director Coulson, do you copy?"

Jessica flicked the switch that was left of her steering pad as she said loudly, "Phil! This is Agent Drew! Peter and I heard a distress signal from Cap! What the hell is going on?!"

Coulson replied over the speaker and a concerned voice, "We don't know yet. Right after we met up with Tony, he said that we needed to get back to the Helicarrier. But as soon as we reached Manhattan, Cap assembled the Avengers and now we're all making our way there."

Peter then said over to the speaker, "Phil! This is Peter Parker! Who else is on the ship? If it's the Osborns we're going up against, we're gonna need a lot of firepower!"

Phil answered back, "We've got S.H.I.E.L.D. Agent Melinda May, Wolverine, Iron Fist, and Luke Cage on board."

Then Tony chimed in as he interrupted the signal on the comlink as he said through his monitor, "And, yours truly, the ill-mannered, not-so-framed anymore genius playboy billionaire philanthropist."

Peter then perked up at the voice as he said in a loud excited voice, "OH MY GOD! IT'S YOU! TONY STARK! YOU'RE OK!"

Jessica rolled her eyes as she snorted at her boyfriend's fanboy-ish enthusiasm towards Iron Man as Tony chuckled lightly and said, "Ouch, kid. You're gonna blow my speakers! I just had these upgraded literally last night! You need to take a chill pill!"

Peter still had the twinkles in his eyes as he said, "Ok, ok…yeah. Sorry, I'm just a huge fan of yours. It'll be a huge honor working with you as an Avenger now, Mr. Stark."

Tony almost snapped, "WHAT?"

Peter replied, "The caps recruited me and Jess to the Avengers."

Tony was flying next to Coulson's jet as he face-palmed and sighed and replied in an irritated manner, "I knew that I shouldn't have been gone for too long."

Tony then cut off the speakers as he flew towards the direction of the S.H.I.E.L.D. Helicarrier. Coulson then came back online on his comlink as he replied through the speakers in Jess's jet, "We should be there in less than 5 minutes now. Get ready. Make sure you have enough-we have an unidentified bogey-"

Wolverine then cut in the conversation as he said, "Relax, those are just my guys from the X-Force. Wade better not be flying the damn blackbird-"

Then a jovial, mischievous voice cut in the conversation as he said, "Sorry, Wolvie! It's time for…..Cup of Joe with Wade Wilson! A.K.A. Deadpool, A.K.A. The Worst Blackbird Pilot You've Ever Seen! Sponsored by Liefeld's Chimichangas! Whoo yeah, bitches!"

Then, a female British voice's yell was heard through the speaker, "Agh! Shut up, Wade! You want me to bloody fucking penetrate your brain again with my psychic blade?!"

Then a male around who seemed to have the voice of the late 20's replied, "Ouais, Wade. You do not want to infuriate the mademoiselle. Ain't that right, rich boy?"

Another male voice replied through the speakers as he added in somewhat snarky tone, "You certainly do not, unless you want your cranium feel like a jell-o for a whole day."

Wade then retorted at everyone on the blackbird as he said, "Psylocke! Fantomex! Archangel! You're killing my fucking vibe here! Just give me 5 minutes, ok?"

Betsy Braddock, A.K.A. Psylocke sported two Katanas behind her back and had a sleeveless purple top, purple arm-length gloves and purple knee-high boots. She flipped twirled her long purple hair as she turned on her pink psychic energy around her hand as she glared at him and said, "5 minutes. Or I will stab you in the head."

Wade was in his red suit with the red mask with black circles shadowing his eyeholes. He gave a jolly thumbs up as he proceeded to do his "Show" with Peter and Jess.

Wolverine was on the ship with the Coulson and rest of the team as he sighed and said, "This is the worst day ever."

Coulson was sitting on the front next to Agent May who was piloting the ship as he was carrying something that looked exactly like Steve Rogers's shield, but it was slightly more larger and thicker. He said to May, "We gotta get there fast. Cap needs his new shield or this mission is gonna be a bust."

As Peter and Jess were on their ship and listening to wade give his goofy introduction as Peter sighed and said, "Ugh, it's this Jackass."

Jessica became wide-eyed as she asked him, "How do you know him?"

Peter quipped back, "How do you not know him? This guy's infamous for being more annoying and telling worse jokes than I do. And that takes talent!"

Jess replied back, "And I heard that he's a giant, raging pervert."

Wade then sarcastically replied, "I'm right here, Spider-Lovers."

Peter and Jess looked back at the speaker as their cheeks were flushing red. Jess asked him as she stuttered frantically, "W-what are you talking about? H-how do you know that we're lovers?"

Peter quickly nodded as Wade answered back in an incredulous manner through the speaker, "Come on! Don't you remember chapter 11? You two were getting it on like Brad Pitt and Angelina Jolie in that Clintasha inspired movie!"

Peter and Jess's cheeks were turning more bright red than Rudolph's red nose as Wade continued, "I particular enjoyed that dirty cowgirl move from Jess."

Jess yelled back as her whole face was tomato red, "STOP! You're embarrassing us!"

Wade kept on his obnoxious quip, "And that part where you two were on the ceiling and fucking each other's brains out was truly magnificent. I must say, that was a classic veteran move. Brofist, Peter! Boomshakalakah!"

Peter's jaw was dropped the whole time as he was perplexed at how Wade knew of his and Jess's personal sexy time that happened last night.

Wade then said, "And when I finished reading that part, I was like, ohhh….I'm touching myself tonight."

Peter and Jess were completely shell-shocked and speechless as Peter asked, "Uhh…how do you know my real name?"

Wade then laughed out for a long time as Peter and Jess looked at each other in a confused manner and Wade answered back, "Hahaha! Oh man…whoo…Bahaha! Are you kidding me?! Everyone knows that Peter Parker is Spider-Man!"

Peter then scowled at the speaker as he crossed his arms and huffed at him, "Deadpool. This is not funny. How do you know that I'm Spider-Man?!"

Deadpool then said in a whispering voice through the speakers, "You wanna know the secret?"

Peter and Jess said in a irritated manner, "Yeah."

Deadpool then whispered back through the speaker, "I'm Uatu, The Watcher."

He then cackled out loud through the speakers as Peter retorted, "Whatever, man! Just don't say it aloud in public, alright?! There's a reason why my identity's a secret."

Jess nodded along with him as Wade retorted back, "Ok! Fine, fine! I'm not that big of a asshole. Anyways, you better get your shit ready, because there will be enemy doombots firing at in 3….2….1…NOW!"

A multitude of metal-clad fake Victor Von Doom's shot towards Iron Man, Thor, and the 4 aircrafts, they began to shoot energy projectiles at them. Tony retorted as he began to shoot his repulsor rays at them, "Doom's involved in this thing too? Ugh, if we mess this up, the UN's going to have our heads for sure."

Thor threw his mighty hammer as the mjolnir shot through a great number of the robots as he added in a hauhtily manner, "Let us not worry about that, man of iron. These doombots are causing a catastrophe upon this beautiful realm that I promised to protect, and it is my duty to make sure nothing happens to the people that I care about, For I am an Avenger, and I have sworn an oath to serve and protect Midgard with all my life. HAVE AT THEE, DOOMBOTS!"

He then shot off into the skies again as he took on more of the enemy robots by himself. Tony then chuckled through his speakers as he replied, "Always with the Shakespearean shenanigans."

He then proceeded to shoot more of his laser beams from his palms as the jets behind him also started shoot their firearms to take down the enemy bots. Peter then had a worried tone in his voice and said, "I feel like I should do something. I mean, I don't know how to work the lasers on this ship because I've never had any training with it."

Jess then aimed her lasers at the approaching doombots as she them out of the air and said in a confident tone, "We're gonna be fine, dork-face. We've got enough firepower to take them out."

Peter then replied as he sat back in his seat due to the heavy turbulence of the ship, "But it doesn't feel right for me just sitting here and doing nothing."

As Jess shot another bot out of the sky, she winked at Peter and gave a quick kiss on his cheek and said, "Hey, the whole world doesn't rest on your shoulders anymore, ok? We said that we would do this together, didn't we?"

Peter gave a weak smile as he said, "Yeah, you're right."

As the 4 jets and two Avengers seamlessly blasted and hammered their way into the vicinity of the Helicarrier, they noticed that the gigantic hovering aircraft was already on fire. Thor and Tony looked upon the billowing smoke and the carnage of the battle that was going on. They were able to hear the battle cries and death screams of men and women inside the aircraft as the Asgardian said, "Odin's Beard. What on Hel is this?"

Tony replied through his speaker and said, "Probably the worst day in the Avengers history, even though we've had like 10 of those last year."

He then contacted cap on his comlink in his mask as he said, "You hanging in there, old man?"

Cap was fighting off the now closing in Doombots around him as he replied through his comlink in a frantic manner, "About time you've showed up here, Tony. Now, get in here already! We're getting overrun by-"

"Uhhng!"

Carol's distressful voice was heard over the Tony's comlink as Steve yelled, "Carol!"

He then said to Tony again, "We need as much firepower as possible. There's too many doombots and Hydra agents!" _KLANG!_ "Osborn's lackeys are starting to gain the upper hand! Clear all the goons out from the storage room and make your way to the top floor as fast as possible! We need help!"

Cap disconnected his comlink as Tony said to Thor, "Ready to kick some ass, Goldilocks?"

Thor gave a confident smirk at him as he said, "Ready when you are my friend."

Tony then reached all the Avengers on the aircrafts as he contacted their Avengers Cards and said out loud, "Avengers Assemble!"

Jess set the course of the aircraft on its own path to a secret location as she and Peter jumped out of the S.H.I.E.L.D. jet to glide and swing inside the now shattered storage room. Wasp, Doctor Strange, and The Hulk also came out of their respective jet as they landed in the remains of the shattered vicinity. Then Coulson and the gang followed suit using the same protocol as they jumped from their aircraft to the vicinity of the exploded remains of the area.

Deadpool, Archangel, Fantomex, and Psylocke were in the Blackbird as Wade said in a gleeful voice, "You three go ahead first. I'm gonna make a grand entrance up in this bitch."

Charlie Cluster, A.K.A. Fantomex furrowed his eyebrows at him behind his white half-mask that only showed his eyes and said, "You better not blow up this baby."

Psylocke crossed her arms as she nodded along with him and added, "Or else, I will make you literally not be able to walk for months."

Wade gave a playful growl at Psylocke as he said, "I love you too, sweet-tits."

As Psylocke charged up at him, Fantomex grabbed Betsy and said, "Easy, babe. Just let him be. You know how he is."

Psylocke pouted at Fantomex as she proceeded to walk outside of the aircraft along with the man with the metallic wings. Fantomex then glared at Deadpool and said in a aggressive tone, "Don't you ever call her by that name again and you better not blow up the ship, you got it jackass?"

Deadpool made a kissing noise behind his mask as he said in a mocking tone, "Je t'aime."

Fantomex shook his head as he walked along with Psylocke and Archangel as he flipped off Wade.

_**Storage Room, S.H.I.E.L.D. Helicarrier**_

Wolverine was already on the Helicarrier as he sheathed his claws and ran in full speed towards the action. Luke Cage and Iron Fist were not far behind as he said to them, "Logan, Danny! You want to do the Fastball Special?"

Wolverine smirked as he said, "Took the words right out of my mouth, bub."

Danny then looked back at his best friend and said, "I don't know, man. I actually tend to get nauseous when you throw me."

Logan growled at Danny and retorted, "No time for that chump attitude, Iron Fist. Now do the barrel roll like me."

As Danny and Logan curled up their bodies fast, Peter and Jess were acrobatically knocking out the Hydra agents with their trained martial arts from the training in S.H.I.E.L.D. as Peter quipped, "Did Logan just make a Star Fox reference?"

Jessica shot her venom blast at a leaping enemy towards her as she replied back, "Isn't he like older than a dinosaur? How does he know all those 90's references?"

Luke threw the now curled up Danny and Logan towards the vicinity of the Doombots behind Peter and Jess as they easily punched and sliced through them. Logan landed on his feet and growled at Jess as he retorted, "Hey, I ain't that old, ya little twerp."

Jessica grabbed her nose as she quipped back, "Ugh, you smell like a dinosaur though."

Danny was making a quick work of the more incoming Hydra agents and Doombots as he yelled, "Man, there's too much of them right now! We have to get to our Caps fast, right now!"

Then the big muscular green giant rampaged his way from the hallway through a horde of Hydra agents and Doombots as he yelled, "HULK SMASH PUNY NAZI INSECTS AND ROBOTS!"

He easily charged his way as he made a clear path for the rest of the Avengers, Coulson, Agent May, and most of the X-Force Allies. Archangel, Fantomex, and Psylocke were also not far behind the ranks as they quickly took care of them by paralyzing them, disabling them telepathically, and beating the crap out of them in a expertly manner.

They quickly followed them up as they fought their way through more enemies to the top floor. Jessica was rushing up the stairs as she was desperately looking for her mother and said, "Where the hell did they evacuate the scientists?! We still haven't seen our mom, and we're almost at the top!"

Peter ran next to her fast as he tried to stay positive and replied, "I'm sure they evacuated to a super-secret room that Fury didn't tell us about, because you know…he never tells us everything."

Iron Fist was not far behind as he added, "I hope the rest of the team is holding up. Man, I'm about to throw up right now."

Luke Cage was next to him as he replied, "Come on, man! I didn't even throw you that hard! That was more like a little-league 65 miles per hour fastball!"

Logan growled as he added, "Man, I can't believe that Osborn's teaming up with Hydra and Dr. Doom of all people! He's a messed up fella."

Then Peter waved at everyone as they were close to reaching the exit as he quipped, "Sorry, you guys. This whole Osborn thing is my fault. We go way back like Maverick and Goose but more….sinister."

Doctor Strange asked him as he was using one of his spells that made him able to fly at a high speed, "I've heard of your stories of going up against his infamous persona of Green Goblin, Spider-Man."

Peter quipped back, "Yeah, you could say that I have my greatest hits when it comes to battling the green meanie"

The Wasp buzzed next to Peter as she said, "We also heard about how he killed your ex-girl-"

Peter than shot back as he said, "Can we please not talk about that? Because I still have nightmares about that. And just to let you know, I'm more angry and pissed than any of you right now. Don't let my good-natured demeanor fool you, because I'm totally making a furrowed brow behind this mask."

Jan then quivered back as she said, "Oh, I'm sorry."

Peter then sighed as he said, "This is what I get for being me. I always give bad guys a second chance and they never learn their lesson, and they always find ways to ruin my life at the worst possible moments. Good thing neither my Uncle nor Dad was a gambler, could you imagine how much I'd lose with my luck?"

The Hulk replied back as he was stomping loudly along with the team, "Hulk will help bugs take down puny goblin."

Luke Cage replied, "Green's right, Spidey. You won't have to be alone anymore, because you've got friends who can help you." Danny replied back, "You've got a friend in all of us Spidey." Jessica then smiled at him and said, "See? You're not alone anymore, babe. We're gonna stick with you to the bitter end. I'll always be by your side no matter what happens."

Then Coulson yelled back from behind the ranks with Agent May as he yelled, "Spidey, catch!"

He threw the newly designed cap's shield with all his might and Peter caught the incoming round weapon with his webs as he said, "Wait…don't tell me this is…." Coulson yelled back, "Yeah! It's cap's new shield! It's too heavy for me, so you have to deliver it to him!"

Peter held the shield as he looked it in awe and said, "Oh my god, I'm actually carrying cap's brand new shield! I'm seriously unlocking some fanboy achievement points with this."

Jessica rolled her eyes at her boyfriend as Tony sighed through his speakers as he said, "Ugh, fanboys."

Peter quickly took a glance back at behind the ranks and yelled, "Thanks, ya old man!"

Coulson twitched his eyes as he growled and said, "I'm gonna kick your ass for that."

May placed her hand on his shoulder as she replied, "Don't worry, you don't look that old."

Coulson let out a weak smile as he said, "Thanks May."

As Peter was in front of the group, mightily carrying Cap's new shield, Thor said with a thunderous boom, "Now, Man of Spiders and friends, let us go forth and help out friends in need!"

Archangel, Psylocke, Fantomex were behind the ranks of the Avengers as Fantomex retorted, "Ugh, mushy gushy Avengers crap and that shield…. my third brain's telling me to throw up."

Psylocke smirked as she replied, "You have to admire their camaraderie, though. Besides, look at that Spidey kid. He's got a nice ass."

Fantomex then scowled at Psylocke as he said, "You did not just go there."

Psylocke than giggled at him as she said, "You're so adorable when you get jealous."

As Fantomex was grumbling behind his mask, Archangel rolled his eyes as he added, "Come on you two! We've got a job to do! No time for dilly-dallying around."

Wolverine was right behind them as he nodded in agreement and said, "Rich boy's right. If Osborn gets away with whatever he wants, this'll be 10 times worse than fighting off Apocalypse."

_**Top Floor, Main Control Room of S.H.I.E.L.D. Helicarrier**_

The heroes have finally reached the top floor as they came across a sudden melee of S.H.I.E.L.D. and Hydra agents. There were bodies laying on the ground, as some of them were just unconscious and others were more visibly dead than the others. In the midst of it all, there was Captain America, Captain Marvel, Hawkeye, and Black Widow fighting off the multitude of Hydra goons and Doombots.

They were still steadfastly hanging on their own but anyone could see that they were starting to get worn out. Tony blasted his way through the enemy lines as he landed next to cap and said, "Good to see you're still kicking, gramps."

Steve said out in a happy manner, "Tony! Talk about impeccable timing."

As the Avengers and The X-Force reached the top floor, they began to fight off the Doombots and more Hydra goons, Steve looked at Peter as he was expertly using cap's new shield to deflect the enemy attacks. Peter quipped as he was fighting alongside venom-blasting Jessica, "You know, babe. The more I use this, the more I want to keep it."

Jessica smirked as she was behind Peter and said, "You know you have to give it to him, right?"

Peter whined as he attached the shield with his webbing and threw it across the slew of the metallic dooms and Hydra agents and said, "But this is just so cool! How often do I get to hold cap's shield and kick ass with it? Oh, shit! Spidey-Sense!"

He then threw the shield at the Hydra agent behind Jessica who was about to stab her. She looked back at the now knocked out agent who caught off her guard as she gave a quick peck on Peter's mask and said, "Thanks, Spider-Dork."

Peter's cheeks were blushing behind his mask as he said, "You're welcome, my dear Spider-Darling."

Then his Spidey senses started to buzz again more heavily this time as he looked at the doombots now combining together to become a very large, almost tank-shaped like robot. Peter panicked and said, "I'm totally not gonna piss my pants right now."

Jess nodded as she said, "You and me both. Where the hell is the Hulk and Luke Cage?"

The African-American male and the green giant were easily busting through the lines of the enemies as they said, "You called?"

Luke Cage said to Hulk, "Now, it's time for me to do the fastball special."

Wolverine heard that as he saw the giant robot and smirked and said, "You don't leave me out when it comes that, bub. Now, bring it."

As Luke Cage and Wolverine were curling up, Luke said to the green Avenger, "And please, no change-ups on the first pitch. Only chumps do that."

As Luke Cage curled up into a ball, Hulk grabbed them and said out loud, "Hulk no chump."

Then he threw them with all his strength and yelled, "HULK SMASH!"

As Luke Cage and Wolverine flew towards the large enemy bot in a high speed, the bot started shoot laser at them as Luke positioned himself in front of Wolverine and took the brunt of the hit as he landed a hard punch on the armor and said, "Unbreakable skin, motherfucker!"

Logan started to attack with his claws as he started to claw and hack the armor. Luke Cage also kept hammering and landing hard hits as he said, "What the hell is thing made out of? I'm barely making a dent on this thing!"

Wolverine kept slashing away as he said, "Keep trying, bub. We can't let these assholes get away-huarrghh!"

Wolverine was impaled in the shoulder as he was struck down to the ground as Luke Cage yelled out aloud, "Wolverine! Argh!"

Luke Cage was also struck down the ground with a metal arm of the robot. Then Hulk stood in front of the robot as he said, "Another puny robot to smash for Hulk!"

He then grabbed its metal arms and twisting them together as he pulled them out of its joints. He then roared within the fury of him as he started to tear apart its head and its legs as he started to punch and smash them together. Luke Cage and Wolverine were just staring in awe as they watched the hulk take on more of those combined bots entirely by himself as he said out aloud, "HULK IS THE STRONGEST ON THERE IS!"

As the heroes were quickly making a work of the enemies in front of them as Peter caught glimpse of Captain America and he swung towards him and said, "A special delivery of upgraded shield for the one and only Captain America."

He handed him the shield that he was using that seemed to have bit of blood marks on it as he added, "Sorry, cap. I got a bit carried away with it. It's pretty sturdy though."

Cap grabbed the shield as he smirked at him and said, "Tell you what, son. You want to use my old shield for a bit?"

Carol was blasting away and punching at the doombots and enemy Hydra agents as she smirked at the conversation between Steve and Peter. Peter became wide-eyed behind his mask as he let out an inner squeal inside of him and said, "Y-you can't be serious."

Steve quickly knocked out another Hydra agent as he said, "Oh, I'm serious. You're making a good use of it. Now go and have fun with it, even though it's just a rental."

Then Peter swung off into the direction towards the enemy lines of the doombots and Hydra agents as he flung around Cap's old shield at his enemies. and yelled out loud in joy, "Holy shit! This feels amazing! It's spectacular!"

Natasha yelled out at Jessica and said, "Spider-Woman! You better keep an eye on your Spider-Man, and make sure he doesn't lose the shield! You know how clumsy he is!"

Jessica let out a smirk and a giggle at that comment as her boyfriend was living out a childhood dream of his while she was expertly knocking out more of the Hydra agents at her disposal. Peter knocked out a line of Hydra agents as he threw the shield along with his webbing and a Hydra agent was running for his life and said, "Ahh! Spider-Man's beating the crap out of us!"

Peter jumped down towards him and knocked him out with the shield and said, "Don't call me Spider-Man. Call me fucking Captain Spider!"

He then did a dorky superhero pose as Steve yelled at him, "PETER!"

Peter then looked back at him as he stuttered, "W-what?"

Steve pointed his finger at him and yelled back, "LANGUAGE!"

Carol rolled her eyes at her lover's comment as she snorted at him and said, "What a dweeb."

Clint fired more of his sonic and explosive arrows at the agents and robots as he remarked, "You got that right again. But seriously…did Spidey just call himself Captain Spider? Sounds like something out of a comic book….what a nerd."

Iron Man and Thor were dishing out heavy blows to the robots and Hydra agents and they were doing lots of heavy damage. Doctor Strange, The Wasp, and the Iron Fist were also not slouching either at the action as they were attacking the hordes of Hydra agents and the doombots as they were firing spells, bio-stingers, and flurries of powerful energy-based punches at the enemies.

Archangel, Psylocke, and Fantomex were also doing their part as they were engaging in battle with the enemies and beating them to a pulp because this battle too had meaning in the implications of the future for the mutantkind.

The heroes were starting to gain the upper hand of the battle as things seemed to be going in a rather smooth fashion. But it was never this easy. There were always going to be major bumps in the road in a battle like this.

As the hulk smashed the final doombot he let out a mighty victorious roar for he was thinking that the heroes won the battle. Then a red organic webbing burst through the steel wall and wrapped around the green Avenger as he was beginning to howl in pain. The hulk was thrown back to the wall as the force cracked the wall to collapse as the Green Goblin, Carnage, and Taskmaster showed up in front of the heroes. Norman rested his feet at the struggling Hulk as they were not alone.

Jessica beat a Hydra agent down she looked at the limp female scientist and yelled out in horror, "MOM!"

The Taskmaster was carrying another male unconscious scientist who was starting to grow scales on his skin and had a tail coming out of his backside but still had a recognizable human face. Luke Cage and Iron Fist looked at the man in the lab coat as they yelled out loud, "CURT!"

Peter clenched his fists as he looked at them and said in a furious manner, "Let them go, Norman. Or we're gonna have to do this the hard way."

The Green Goblin cackled out loud as he retorted, "Peter Parker, my boy! It's good to see you too, and look who we have here! Jessica, my darling…how've you been my sweet dear?"

Jessica's fists started to glow green as she growled back, "You're gonna pay for what you did to Gwen and Peter. You're gonna pay for what you did to me, you son of a bitch!"

Carnage said in almost a cackling, nails-to-a-chalkboard voice as he said, "The only bitch here in the room is you, Spider-Slut."

Peter stood next to Jessica as he said to Carnage, "You better watch that mouth of yours, Harry, especially now that I know what you did to her."

Harry's face came out of the bio-suit of the carnage as he gave an evil smile and said, "No hard feelings, Peter. It's just business."

Peter yelled back at him, "YOU FUCKING TORTURED HER, YOU MONSTER!"

Norman laughed out loud as he replied, "Monster? No…Jessica's the monster here. Did you know that her blood greatly modified by bio-armor for this Green Goblin suit as well as Harry's? She's the real cause that you're in this mess, which means that she's the real monster here."

Jessica stood silent as she began to remember how Norman took her blood by force and was beaten without mercy by Harry Osborn. She let out a tear from her eye as Peter said furiously, "You take that back."

Norman said in a mocking tone, "Come again?"

Peter yelled out aloud, "YOU TRIED TO KILL HER, AND YOU HAVE THE AUDACITY TO CALL HER THAT AFTER WHAT YOU DID TO HER AND HER FAMILY?!"

Jessica then looked at Taskmaster as she said, "And you. You're the one who killed my father, aren't you?! Fury told us to take you out, and I'll be the first one to go after your head!"

Natasha gently placed her hand on Jessica's shoulder as she said softly, "Jessica, you need to calm down."

Then the Taskmaster replied, "It's good to see you to Jessica Drew, my old pupil."

Then he removed his mask as Natasha gasped in horror and said, "T-tony? Tony Masters?!"

Taskmaster let out a cackle as he said, "Of course, who else could it be? Who else would be capable enough to kill Mockingbird?!"

Clint shed fiery tears in his eyes as he was about to shoot a explosive arrow as he said angrily, "I'm gonna kill you by any means necessary."

Taskmaster laughed out loud as he said, "Stow that talk, loverboy. You couldn't even land a hit on me even if I let you, not that I would anyways…"

Natasha aimed her wrist stingers at the murderer of her best friend as she was starting to become choked up and said, "We're gonna take you down."

Jessica was stunned in horror as she said, "Y-you? It was you the whole time? The one who killed my father and Mockingbird? It was you?!"

Taskmaster let out an evil cackle as he put the mask back on and said, "Oh, Jessica. You've always been so gullible. And you're still soft-hearted and weak…like you'll always be."

Natasha cocked her gun at him and said, "One more word from that treacherous mouth, and I'll shoot you right in the throat from where I'm standing."

Taskmaster then mockingly replied, "Oooh, such hostility. We're just here to talk….to work out a negotiation of sorts-"

_KABOOM!_

The Blackbird crashed through the room as it plowed through the remaining Hydra agents as the aircraft skidded loudly on the surface of the floor as it came to a screeching stop. Deadpool's mask was torn to pieces as his mutilated skin was clearly visible. He came out of the aircraft as everyone from the Osborns, Taskmaster, The Avengers, and the X-Force stared at him in shock. Wade retorted, "Yeah, yeah! I know I look like I face-fucked the topographical map of Utah! Deal with it!"

Then Green Goblin shouted in anger as he tossed Miriam's body aside as Peter grabbed her with his webbings and brought her to Jess and she gently placed her unconscious body aside to the floor away from the vicinity of the battleground at the moment.

The Green Goblin yelled out loud and said, "I'VE HAD ENOUGH WITH THE INSOLENCE FOR TODAY! ALL OF YOU SHALL DIE BY THE HANDS OF THE OSBORNS!"

As they began to charge at the Avengers and the X-Force, Peter said to him in a angry manner, "No. This will be the last time that you're done hurting the people that I care about. You're gonna regret coming here and I will put an end to your lies and deceit for good!"

The heroes began to charge at the three enemies as Captain America said out aloud, "Avengers, X-Force, Assemble!"

* * *

**The real fight begins! Who will come out on top? What consequences will our heroes pay? Just what is Osborn after in the Helicarrier? Find out next time in...Spider-Man: Secrets of Oscorp! Excelsior!**

**A/N: I took a lot of time and effort to write my first all-out action-packed chapter. I hope you guys enjoyed it as much as I did.**

**P.S. I would really like to thank my readers for staying patient and vigilant throughout this whole process and to my new readers, welcome to the club! **

**Sidenote: Ant-Man was pretty awesome. Had lots of comedy, drama and superhero goodness that I love. Oh, the ants were super duper cool. But hey...Luis though lol**


End file.
